Runaway Train
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: Angst, como siempre. 8059. ¿Qué es lo qué sucede con Gokudera? ¿Por qué todo esto suena a...despedida?
1. Runaway Train

**Bueno, realmente no se xq hago esto, supongo que necesitaba descargar mi tristeza en algo productivo (si a esto se le puede llamar productivo), y terminó saliendo esto. De verdad les recomiendo escuchar "Runaway Train" mientras lo leen, le da el ambiente adecuado y fue la canción que me inspiró.**

**Disclaimer: ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es obra de Amano-san.**

* * *

**Runaway train**

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana, todo estaba silencioso afuera, sin embargo el timbre de un teléfono que no dejaba de sonar lo despertó de su profundo sueño. El joven beisbolista sacó un brazo de entre las sábanas y comenzó a buscar a tientas su celular en la mesa de noche que tenía al lado de su cama, cuando lo cogió se lo llevó al oído perezosamente y lo contestó sin siquiera fijarse quien era.

- _Hola?_- su voz estaba claramente adormilada.

- _Hola, idiota del béisbol_

_- Go_..._Gokudera!_- el escuchar la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea lo despertó por completo, ¿qué hacía Gokudera llamándolo a él a esas horas?

- _Lamento despertarte, sé que es tarde_

- _¿Qué sucede?-_ Ok, Gokudera disculpándose con él por algo era un claro signo de que algo estaba ocurriendo y tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno.

- _Quería_ _pedirte un favor_

¿Favor? ¿Gokudera? ¿A él? Esto sobrepasaba cualquier límite de lo imaginable.

- _¿Crees que podrías pasar por el décimo mañana para ir a la escuela? Yo no voy a ir_.

- _¿Por qué? ¿acaso estás enfermo?_- aunque sinceramente lo dudaba, su voz no se oía enferma, se escuchaba tranquila.... quizás demasiado tranquila.

- _No, es solo que tengo algo de lo que ocuparme_...- en ese momento se oyó el ruido de un auto pasando, se oía muy cercano, casi como si...

-_Gokudera ¿estás en la calle? ¿qué haces fuera a estas horas?-_ esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño.

- _No hables, sólo escucha. Al salir de clases quiero que pasen por mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Hay algo que dejé para ustedes sobre la mesa._

_- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil llamarme por la mañana?-_ la situación era por demás extraña, sin embargo, eso fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

_- _..._No sabía si podría_, _no estaré en casa- _pudo reconocer perfectamente el tono sombrío que Gokudera usó.

_- Goku_...

_- Hey! Te dije que escucharas, y escucha muy bien esto Yamamoto, quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidar y proteger al décimo, ¡si algo le llega a pasar no te lo perdonaré!_

_- ¿No se supone que ese es tu trabajo?- _no era que se lo tomara enserio, pero después de todo Gokudera siempre alardeaba acerca de ser la mano derecha de Tsuna y de que protegerlo era su sagrado y exclusivo deber, no entendía como podía pedirle que ahora lo hiciera él en su lugar...un momento...¿en su lugar?

_- ¡Sólo promételo!_

_- De_..._de acuerdo, lo prometo- _respondió más que nada por decir algo, puesto que su mente se había quedado atascada en el último pensamiento, causándole un nada agradable escalofrío.

_- Bien, con eso es suficiente. Asegúrate de ayudarlo cuando lo necesite y de cuidar de la familia también,_..._pero sólo para que no le causen problemas!_

_- Gokudera, ¿algo anda mal cierto?-_ ya eran demasiadas cosas como para intentar pensar que todo estaba bien, definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo.

_-_..._ Si te estoy pidiendo esto a ti es por que reconozco lo fuerte que eres y se lo mucho que aprecias al décimo, así que asegúrate de cuidarte tu también ¿me entiendes?_..._Confío en ti_.

_- ¡Demonios Gokudera! ¿¡Qué rayos está sucediendo!? Casi parece que_...- la desesperación lo dominó por completo, no sabía de que otra manera reaccionar, lo último que hubiera dicho Gokudera en toda su vida eran exactamente las palabras que acababa de oír por el teléfono,...algo estaba mal, muy mal.

_- Qué_..._?- _lo animó a terminar la oración.

_- Que te estuvieras despidiendo_...- realmente no quería decirlo, pero ese pensamiento se había instalado con fuerza en su cabeza y lo sentía pesar cada vez más.

_-_..._Quizás_

Y colgó.

* * *

**Lamento dejarlos así, originalmente era un oneshot pero no tenía las fuerzas para continuarlo, están pasándo cosas que aún no puedo terminar de asimilar y peor aún, aceptar en mi vida. Pero prometo hacerlo pronto!**

**Ayudenmé a superar mi momento de crisis y háganme felíz con un review!**

**Ciao**


	2. Hold on

Bien, lamento la tardanza pero por más que lo intenté mi inspiración no se digno a aparecer antes. Aún así este capítulo no me convence mucho -.-u, pero era necesario para que la historia siga!. Les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, de verdad me ayudaron a superar mi momento de crisis n_n. En fin, no los molesto más, ¡a leer!

**Disclaimer:** KHR es de Amano-san, no mío T_T

* * *

**Hold on**

Tii...tii...tii...-

El sonido del teléfono que indicaba que la llamada había terminado era lo único que se escuchaba. Se quedó unos momentos con el teléfono en la mano esperando volver a escuchar la voz de Gokudera diciéndole que estaba bromeando con él, pero sabía que eso no sucedería.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había saltado de la cama y se había puesto lo primero que encontró, salió de su casa a toda prisa sin importarle lo tarde que era, ni siquiera dejó una nota por si su padre despertaba y se daba cuenta de que no estaba, lo único que tenía en la mente era encontrar a Gokudera.

Se detuvo bruscamente en una intersección, recordando algo de pronto mientras, apoyado en sus rodillas, trataba de recuperar el aliento. En la conversación que tuvo hace unos minutos notó que Gokudera no estaba en su casa, entonces ¡¿dónde demonios estaba?!

Se incorporó, pasándose los dedos a través del cabello en un claro signo de desesperación y mirando hacia los lados esperando que por milagro Gokudera apareciera por una de esas calles. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No tenía idea de donde empezar a buscar.

Trató de poner su mente en calma y pensar pero no podía. Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que hacer. Un momento... ¡claro!

Sacó su celular y marcó lo más rápido que podía el número de Tsuna, si alguien podía tener una idea de que pasaba esperaba que fuera él.

* * *

En la casa de Tsuna, el silencio que recorría todo el lugar era un claro signo de que todos dormían, o al menos así debería ser.

Reborn se encontraba despierto, parado en la ventana mientras observaba la oscura calle con la seriedad de quien espera algo inminente, pero no por eso agradable. Al primer timbre del teléfono de Tsuna, simplemente bajó la cabeza para dejar que el sombrero le cubriera los ojos, susurrando un leve y casi inaudible _"Ya comenzó"._

Tsuna, por otro lado, tomó el teléfono de forma adormilada haciendo caer algunas cosas en el proceso.

_- ¿Aló...?-_

_- ¡Tsuna! Soy Yamamoto-_

-_ ¿Yamamoto? ¿Ocurre algo?-_ preguntó aún con sueño mientras se sentaba lentamente.

- _No lo sé, no estoy seguro...creo que sí.-_ dijo finalmente, dudando un poco sobre como calificar la situación.

- _¿Qué pasa?- _preguntó ya despierto al oír el tono claramente inquieto del usualmente tranquilo beisbolista.

-..._Es Gokudera- _no supo que más decir.

_-¡¿Le ocurrió algo?!- _su tono era angustiado, si Yamamoto lo llamaba a esas horas y así de intranquilo entonces no debía ser nada bueno.

_- No lo sé, yo...recibí una llamada muy extraña de él. Algo no anda bien-_ dudó sobre que decir al principio pero la última línea la dijo con firmeza. Después de todo, si de algo estaba seguro era de eso.

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ Tsuna se encontraba muy confundido.

_- No se como explicarlo bien, necesito que nos encontremos-_ no se le ocurrían más ideas que esa, quizás personalmente pudiera explicarle la situación como quería.

_-Claro, pero ¿dónde?-_ Tsuna ya había empezado a alistarse para salir.

¿Dónde? No podía decirle que lo buscara en medio de la calle. Meditó un poco y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Casi se golpea a sí mismo por no haberlo pensado antes, quizás así encontrarían las respuestas que buscaban.

_- ¡En la casa de Gokudera! Él no está ahí, pero mencionó que dejó algo para nosotros sobre la mesa-_ mencionó después de los segundos que le tomó recordarlo.

_- De acuerdo, voy para allá-_

Tsuna ya había terminado de alistarse así que colgó y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo al sujetar el pomo de la puerta para llamar a Reborn pero este saltó sobre su hombro antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

-_¿Ya estás listo?-_preguntó un poco sorprendido, después de todo por hablar con Yamamoto no había notado que Reborn estaba despierto incluso antes que él y que sólo escuchaba en silencio.

_- Por supuesto, en la mafia siempre hay que estar preparados- _fue su única respuesta antes de indicarle con una mueca a Tsuna que siguiera moviéndose.

* * *

Yamamoto ya había llegado a la casa de Gokudera, pero se quedó afuera esperando a que Tsuna llegara, algo dentro de él le decía que no entrara solo. Suspiró apoyado contra la puerta. La casa se encontraba a oscuras, no había señales de vida en el interior y eso era lo que más le asustaba. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Gokudera? ¿Qué significaba esa extraña llamada en medio de la noche? Miró la hora en su celular y se sorprendió de notar que eran las 2:35 de la mañana. El podría haber jurado que sólo habían pasado unos minutos. Parecía que aunque se desesperara por actuar rápido el tiempo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar. Después de todo, era perfectamente conciente de que con cada minuto que pasaba Gokudera se alejaba un poco más, sea a donde fuera que iba.

Soltó otro suspiró mientras escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado a una distancia cercana. Volteó el rostro para encontrarse a Tsuna que llegaba a toda prisa con el bebé sobre su hombro y se inclinaba para recuperar el aire una vez que llegó a su lado.

- Yamamoto, ¿quieres explicarme qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó apenas pudo hablar.

- Bien, no estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo así que seré breve. Recibí una llamada de Gokudera hace poco más de media hora, sonaba extraño y...

Yamamoto le resumió la llamada a Tsuna, contándole también el presentimiento que tenía de que eso sonaba a despedida. Tsuna sintió el mismo escalofrío que Yamamoto en cuanto este lo mencionó.

- Pensé que tú podrías saber a qué se refería- terminó su corta explicación Yamamoto, mirando a Tsuna con la esperanza plasmada en sus ojos. Tsuna lo pensó un momento pero terminó negando con la cabeza.

- No tengo idea, pero quizás podremos saberlo si vemos lo que dejó para nosotros.

Ambos voltearon a la puerta y Tsuna estiró la mano hacia la manija. Se sorprendieron cuando la puerta se abrió fácilmente, sin ningún tipo de candado o medida de seguridad como normalmente debería haber. Esto les hizo sospechar aún más. Entraron lentamente y dejaron los zapatos a un lado, ingresaron en la salita que hacía de recibidor y avanzaron hasta el comedor que se encontraba al lado, notando que había algo sobre la mesa.

Se quedaron helados cuando pudieron distinguir lo que era, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

_¡¿Qué demonios significaba esto?!_

* * *

Lo sé, soy mala. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! No se me ocurrió donde más cortar el capítulo.

En fin, espero sus opiniones sobre como va la historia. Empecé a crearla sin una dirección fija pero creo que ahora ya se para donde va...y no es algo muy felíz despúes de todo. Incluso ya tengo lo que sería el capítulo 5 o 6 (si, será una historia un poco larga) y es puro angs, casi lloraba al escribirlo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Ciao!


	3. So many secrets I couldn't keep

Regresé!!!! Y esta vez no me tarde tanto como antes, a pesar de estar en exámenes o.o sin duda soy rara uuU. En fin, iré actualizando más o menos cada dos semanas como ahora, al menos eso espero. En el último capítulo no hubo gran avance, pero en este ya se comienzan a revelar algunas cosillas interesantes. Ahora, para aclarar:

- abc- diálogos

- _abc_- conversaciones telefónicas

_abc _- pensamientos

Siento no haberlo puesto antes uu.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**So many secrets I couldn't keep**

No podían creerlo. Se acercaron lentamente y al llegar a la mesa Tsuna estiró su mano para tomar la pequeña caja que yacía abierta allí junto a una carta a la que no le prestó atención por el momento, concentrado en el contenido de lo que ahora sostenía en su mano...

...el anillo Vongola de la Tormenta.

-¿Qu-qué significa esto?-tartamudeó confundido y asustado. Sabía que no podía ser bueno.

-Deserción- dijo fríamente Reborn, con los ojos ocultos por su sombrero- Significa que Gokudera ha renunciado a todos sus derechos y obligaciones dentro de la familia. En otras palabras,...ya no es un Vongola y mucho menos uno de tus guardianes.

Ambos, Tsuna y Yamamoto, abrieron sus ojos a todo lo que daban mientras miraban a Reborn sin terminar de asimilar sus palabras.

-¡Que Gokudera que...!-pronunció como pudo el beisbolista, con los ojos fijos en el anillo, el mismo por el que Gokudera estuvo una vez dispuesto a morir.

_¡¿Qué demonios es todo esto Gokudera?!_

* * *

Un joven de cabellera plateada con unos lentes oscuros caminaba por la calle con destino a la estación de trenes, era lo que tenía que tomar para llegar a su primera parada. La primera de un largo camino. Soltó un suspiro mientras observaba la entrada a la estación frente a él, ajustó un poco más el pequeño bolso que llevaba al hombro y se decidió a entrar.

_Es por ellos_.

Resonaba como un mantra en su mente. Sabía lo que dejaba atrás y realmente no deseaba hacerlo pero se obligaba a sí mismo a seguir, después de todo, huir era lo que mejor hacía.

Una sonrisa cínica cruzó sus labios por un fugaz momento. No, esta vez no se iba porque quisiera, esta vez tenía muy buenos motivos, esta vez era lo que se tenía que hacer. Llegó al lugar donde tenía que esperar su tren y echó un vistazo alrededor. Nadie. No esperaba que hubiera alguien de todos modos, ¿quién en su sano juicio iría a alguna parte a esa hora? Además ningún tren salía tan de noche...o de madrugada, lo que fuera, ninguno excepto el suyo.

Se sentó en una banca y se apoyó en la pared, soltó otro suspiro mientras encendía un cigarro. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a eso? Ya no importaba, no quería ni siquiera recordarlo. Eran demasiadas cosas, tantas que no le habían permitido conciliar el sueño (otro motivo por el que no pensaba quitarse las gafas) y había terminado yendo a la estación mucho antes de lo necesario. Nunca pensó que se pudiera estar tan cansado, incluso para dormir.

_No debí llamarlo._

Le dio una calada al cigarro, ese pensamiento no se quitaba de su cabeza. Se suponía que nadie tenía que enterarse, no hasta que él ya estuviera lejos pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Sabía que de todas maneras el décimo y el idiota irían a su casa extrañados por su ausencia y encontrarían lo que había dejado para ellos, pero aún así quería asegurarse.

_O quizás despedirse._

Eliminó ese pensamiento de su cabeza al tiempo que soltaba el humo del cigarro. No podía empezar a arrepentirse, no ahora, no cuando ya había soportado tanto tiempo callando, cargando con todos esos secretos en silencio. Le había costado, sobretodo tener que verlos todos los días para mentirles en la cara descaradamente, pero era conciente de que no había otra opción, ellos no podían enterarse o nunca lo dejarían ir.

_Es necesario, es por ellos._

Volvió a su auto-convencimiento. Realmente se había vuelto patético, jamás pensó que le costaría tanto separarse de la vida a la que se había acostumbrado. Era comprensible que extrañara al décimo, después de todo era la primera persona que se había preocupado por él. El problema estaba en que _no_ era el único al que ya comenzaba a extrañar.

_¿Por qué tuve que llamarlo a él?_

No sabía que responderse, pero había sido esa voz la última que había querido escuchar y para lo único que había servido esa estúpida llamada era para preocuparlo, porque ¡oh si! claro que había sentido su preocupación y ahora tenía un cargo más de conciencia. Conciencia que recién descubría que tenía.

_¡Demonios!_

Dirigió rápidamente su mano a su rostro para borrar todo rastro de esa estúpida gota que había osado rodar por su mejilla. ¡¿Estaba llorando?! ¡¿Él?! Ya se sentía demasiado patético como para ahora ponerse a llorar, sobretodo cuando hace mucho que se había jurado no volver a hacerlo.

_Fantástico, otra promesa rota._

La sonrisa cínica regresó a sus labios mientras tiraba el cigarro terminado al suelo y lo pisaba para apagarlo bien. Ya qué. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ahora, llegado a ese punto no había marcha atrás. Lo supo desde que aceptó esa misión, supo que no era algo para tomarse a la ligera, un paso en falso y podía ser incluso acusado de traidor y ejecutado antes de que pudiera defenderse. Nadie iba a ayudarlo ahora, nadie _podía _ayudarlo ahora, así estuviera dispuesto a pedir ayuda estaba demasiado metido en eso y no había forma de salir.

Esta vez realmente se había metido en una grande.

Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 2:40 de la mañana. El tren llegaba a las tres así que aún debía esperar un poco. Dejó a su mente divagar e inevitablemente terminó pensando en esa estúpida llamada de nuevo, sólo que recién ahora empezaba a ser conciente de las consecuencias que podría acarrear sobretodo tomando en cuenta lo alterado que había dejado a Yamamoto. Supuso que a esa hora él ya debería haber ido a buscarlo y haría lo que sea para encontrarlo, incluso...

_¡¿Y si ese idiota fue a despertar al décimo sólo para preocuparlo a él también?! _

Esperaba que no, pero no le sorprendería de todas formas. Aún así ellos no sabrían donde buscarlo, él único que estaba enterado además del noveno y de los altos cargos era Reborn-san y sabía que él no les diría nada hasta que se hubiera ido. Esperaba que la explicación que él les daría y la carta que había dejado fueran suficientes para hacerlos desistir de buscarlo, realmente eso ocasionaría más problemas que ayuda en esta situación. Encendió otro cigarro, mientras miraba los minutos pasar en el reloj.

El tren llegaría pronto y en unas horas...

Gokudera Hayato dejaría de existir.

* * *

Tan tan! Bien, no es el mejor final y todo esto sigue confuso pero en el siguiente capítulo Reborn aclarará todo y se sabrá que dice la carta. Mandenme reviews con quejas, advertencias, amenazas o lo que gusten, igual se aprecia XD.

Ahora, gracias por todos los reviews recibidos T.T, sn los que me animan a seguir adelante y encontrarle sentido a esto llamado fic XD. Y por cierto:

**Ale-chan**, no había ningún bebé involucrado en esto (aparte de Reborn) pero si lo hay en cierta idea que ronda mi cabeza y que a decir verdad está más planificada que esta, ya tengo escritos tres capítulos uu. Sin embargo, creo que para ser justa pondré la historia cuando esta llegue a la mitad (si es que llega )

Nos vemos (leemos) en el próximo capítulo de esta telellorona XD.

Ciao.


	4. Slipped Away

Hola!! Aquí estoy con un capítulo más!!! Este es un poco más largo que los otros y pensaba dividirlo en dos partes, pero no quise hacerlos sufrir más (aunque probablemente igual sufran XD). No se si lo habrán notado, pero los títulos de los capis son los nombres de las canciones que me inspiraron para escribirlos o alguna frase específica de las canciones. Si las escuchan al leer les dará más ambiente XD. Bueno no quito más tiempo.

- abc- diálogos

_abc _- pensamientos

_"abc"_- carta (al menos en este capi)

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**Slipped Away**

Miró a Reborn fijamente, esperando que en cualquier momento dijera que todo se trataba de una broma pero por su rostro serio supo que no lo era, se concentró entonces en Tsuna, pero estaban en las mismas condiciones así que sus ojos vagaron sin un punto fijo hasta posarse en la carta que había quedado olvidada sobre la mesa, casi abalanzándose sobre esta en busca de las respuestas que su mente pedía. Tsuna salió de su estupor al verlo abrir la carta con una desesperación impropia en él, pero no se movió esperando en silencio que lo sacara de dudas.

Apenas abrió la carta empezó a leerla en voz alta, mientras Tsuna prestaba total atención y Reborn se mantenía al margen de la situación.

"_Décimo y friki del béisbol:_

_Sabía que vendrían cuando se dieran cuenta de que ocurría algo extraño y sé que probablemente tengan muchas preguntas, pero lamento decirles que aunque las conozca no voy a decirles todas las respuestas._

_Para empezar, lamento que las cosas tengan que darse de esta forma tan repentina pero de habérselos dicho antes estoy seguro que hubieran intentado ayudarme y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, nadie debe interferir en esto. Lo mejor era y es que ustedes se mantengan al margen, por su propio bien y el mío._

_El que dejara el anillo Vongola significa exactamente lo que ustedes ya deben de saber: deserté. He renunciado a todos mis derechos y deberes como guardián y como Vongola, ya no soy parte de su familia. Sin embargo, todo esto tiene un muy buen motivo que no espero que ustedes comprendan, pero que sí espero que respeten. Sólo es necesario que sepan que todo lo que hago lo hago por el bien de la familia._

_Décimo, aunque debo admitir que mi primera impresión de usted no fue buena, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que no hay nadie mejor que usted para ostentar el cargo de décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, gracias a usted aprendí a darle valor a algo tan importante como mi propia vida y es algo que no he olvidado. Le juré eterna lealtad y es algo que pienso cumplir, nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso, quiero que lo recuerde pase lo que pase._

_Idiota, no necesito decirte que nunca te soporté del todo pero aún así, tengo que reconocer que eres fuerte y que te ganaste tu lugar dentro de la familia, te mereces el reconocimiento que el décimo te da y es por eso que ahora depende de ti protegerlo. Mantente a su lado y ayúdalo en todo lo que necesite, eres el único en que puedo confiar para algo así aunque la idea no termine de agradarme._

_Aunque quizás lo parezca, no es mi intención que esta sea una despedida, al menos no definitiva. El motivo por el que me voy es porque hay un asunto muy importante que debe ser resuelto cuanto antes, sin embargo, se trata de algo complicado que no muchas personas están en la capacidad de lograr. De entre los pocos que podían llevar a cabo algo como esto, yo fui seleccionado para su realización. A pesar de que todo ha sido planificado a la perfección durante meses, no voy a mentirles, es algo realmente peligroso que lo será aún más si alguien interfiere en el proceso, es por esto que les pido que no se involucren._

_La seguridad de toda la familia y todas las personas cercanas a ella está en riesgo y dado lo delicado de la situación es que no puedo darles más detalles, sólo quiero que confíen en mí, haré todo lo necesario para que las cosas salgan como deben salir y regresar tan pronto como me sea posible, aunque no sé cuanto tiempo pueda tomar._

_Sé que probablemente aún se encuentren confundidos, pero Reborn-san se encargará de aclararles un poco más las cosas, dado que él conoce la situación. No quiero que se preocupen por mí, sepan que tomaré todas las medidas preventivas necesarias para evitar que algo malo ocurra. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo un lugar al cual regresar y no pienso perderlo ni alejarme de él por mucho tiempo, así que definitivamente voy a volver._

_Cuídense y aguarden mi regreso, por favor._

_Gokudera Hayato_

Al terminar de leer la carta, un silencio incómodo se posó sobre todos los presentes antes de que los dos amigos dirigieran su vista hacia Reborn, esperando que tal como decía la carta, él aclarara sus dudas. Reborn soltó un suspiro al tiempo que de un salto se subía a la mesa donde minutos antes habían estado la carta y el anillo.

- Todo lo que dice la carta es cierto- dijo secamente.

- ¡¿Quieres decir que tú sabías de esto?!- exclamó exaltado Tsuna-¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?!

- Porque tal como Gokudera dijo, ustedes tratarían de intervenir.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haríamos, él es nuestro amigo y...!- Tsuna calló al recibir un golpe en la cabeza cortesía del hitman.

- ¿Acaso no han entendido lo que la carta quería decir?- preguntó mirándolos serio, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

- Según Gokudera tú puedes aclararnos las dudas, pues hazlo- el tono serio como nunca de Yamamoto, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, se dejó escuchar llamando la atención de los otros dos.

Reborn lo miró fijamente, con un brillo extraño en los ojos y una imperceptible sonrisa en la boca, luego se dio la vuelta y empezó su relato.

- Hace un buen tiempo recibimos información sobre una posible amenaza para la familia Vongola, seguimos el procedimiento adecuado para determinar que tan cierta podía llegar a ser la situación y descubrimos que era peor de lo que pensábamos, tanto que si no lo detenemos a tiempo podría significar un peligro mayor que Byakuran y los Millefiore.- hizo una pausa y observó de reojo como el rostro de su aprendiz y del beisbolista palideció por un instante, seguro recordando lo que tuvieron que pasar cuando fueron al futuro- Frente a esto se empezó a elaborar una estrategia que pudiera ayudarnos a acabar con la amenaza y el asunto se mantuvo en absoluto secreto, por seguridad sólo el noveno y los altos cargos estaban enterados, incluso a mí me informaron tiempo después, una vez que de entre todos los candidatos posibles para llevar a cabo la misión seleccionaran a Gokudera...

- ¡¿Pero por qué Gokudera-kun?!- interrumpió Tsuna, ganándose otro golpe de su tutor.

- No me interrumpas mientras hablo- mencionó Reborn y volvió a su sitio- Gokudera cumplía todas las condiciones necesarias y se decidió que era el más indicado, además que se necesitaba a alguien de lealtad indudable y ellos sabían que se podía confiar en él. El noveno me envió una carta contándome acerca de la situación y me pidió que le informara de todo, después ellos se comunicaron personalmente para darle los detalles de la misión, se demoraron cerca de tres meses en terminar de acordar hasta los últimos detalles.

- ¡¿Tres meses?!- preguntó Yamamoto. _¡Gokudera estuvo callándolo por tanto tiempo!_

Reborn ignoró los rostros sorprendidos y continuó.

- La razón por la que Gokudera dejó su anillo es porque es de vital importancia para la misión que él rompa cualquier vínculo relacionado con los Vongola, cualquier comunicación o información sobre él estará terminantemente prohibida para mantenerlo a salvo. Finalmente la misión dio comienzo el día de hoy, en estos momentos Gokudera debe estar a punto de partir hacia su primer punto de encuentro y apenas lo haga...-hizo una pequeña pausa como considerando que palabras usar- será mejor para ustedes y para él que se olviden de que lo conocieron y que no piensen demasiado en el asunto.

- ¿Olvidarnos de él? ¡Por supuesto que no vamos a...!- saltó Tsuna apenas escuchó esas palabras, pero fue interrumpido por la voz seria de Yamamoto.

- ¿Él aún no ha partido?- su rostro estaba oculto y no levantó la vista al preguntar.

Reborn lo observó fijamente antes de dirigir su vista al reloj que quedaba en una de las paredes de la estancia. Eran las 2:50.

- Su tren parte en 10 minutos- respondió con la misma calma con la que había hablado de todo el tema.

Antes de que él o Tsuna alcanzaran a moverse, el beisbolista ya había salido corriendo a toda velocidad y no era necesario preguntarse a dónde.

* * *

Corría y corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Si Gokudera se iba en tren sólo había un lugar de donde este podría partir y nada iba a impedirle llegar hasta ahí. No iba a dejar que se fuera, si lo permitía jamás podría perdonárselo, sentía un vacío en el estómago con la sola idea de que el medio italiano se fuera lejos, _lejos de su lado_. ¿Cómo se supone que dejarían de pensar en él? Sin él a su lado ya nada sería lo mismo, las cosas no tendrían el mismo significado. Porque ahora es que se había dado cuenta, sólo ante el temor de la inminente partida del bombardero había sido capaz de aclarar sus pensamientos y despertar al verdadero alcance de sus sentimientos. Porque Gokudera no sólo era su amigo, no, para él Gokudera significaba mucho más que eso. ¿Por qué no fue capaz de darse cuenta antes? Él no quería a Gokudera, él lo amaba, lo necesitaba y no iba a dejar que se fuera de su lado o podría morirse de dolor.

Finalmente pudo ver la entrada a la estación en frente de él.

* * *

Suspiró dejando salir las últimas caladas del cigarro y observó su reloj, sólo faltaban ocho minutos. Recién en ese momento comenzó a sentir cierta inseguridad y nervios que amenazaban con incrementarse al igual que las ganas de darse media vuelta y regresar a casa, sin embargo se mantuvo en su sitio. No podía flaquear ahora, no sabiendo el peligro que le aguardaba a la familia si es que fallaba en esa misión. Pero por otro lado, sabía que por más que la misión fuera todo un éxito había muy pocas probabilidades de que saliera con vida o de que pudiera regresar con ellos. No había querido ponerlo en la carta porque quería al menos conservar un poco de esperanza y que ellos la conservaran también, pero lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de poder volver a verlos, no cuando tendría que...

Suspiró de nuevo, como parecía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre últimamente. Al menos le hubiera gustado despedirse de ellos apropiadamente, con un último momento juntos, unas últimas risas, y quizás...

_Un último y primer beso._

Una sonrisa irónica se instaló en sus labios. Nunca lo aceptaría pero al menos le habría gustado averiguar a que sabían los labios del beisbolista antes de irse, aunque ya no era posible. El momento había llegado y no había marcha atrás, el había aceptado la misión con todo lo que esta implicaba, aunque eso significara acabar con su propia vida, eliminar su existencia para obtener lo que necesitaban. No podía arrepentirse ahora.

El sonido de algo que se acercaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente al reloj. Los minutos que faltaban habían pasado sin que él lo notara y ahora el tren se acercaba a la estación, un tren negro con algunos detalles en rojo y el escudo de los Vongola grabado al frente que se detuvo justo frente a él mientras abría sus puertas esperando a que subiera.

Arrojó su cigarro a un lado y después de un último suspiro se acercó a la puerta. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Dio una última mirada alrededor y avanzó el primer paso dentro del tren.

* * *

Entró apresuradamente y recorrió todo el camino hasta los andenes. Pudo observar que había un tren negro esperando y sintió que se le congelaba el alma.

- ¡GOKUDERA!- gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo.

El medio italiano, ya dentro del tren, se quedó petrificado en su lugar al oír el grito. _¡¿Podrá ser...?! _Se giró lentamente en su lugar y alcanzó a ver al deportista corriendo hacia él al tiempo que las puertas del tren se cerraban. Cuando salió del shock en el que se había quedado se acercó hasta la ventanilla de la puerta y puso su mano sobre ella.

Yamamoto se acercó y alcanzó a reconocerlo dentro del tren a pesar de que las puertas acababan de cerrarse, no se detuvo y llegó hasta la puerta al tiempo que este comenzaba a moverse.

- ¡NO!- gritó moviéndose al ritmo del tren y poniendo su mano sobre la que Gokudera había dejado al otro del vidrio. Pudo verlo a los ojos en ese breve instante y alcanzó a distinguir una mirada cargada de tristeza en ellos, sin embargo se llenó de sorpresa al ver que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, llena de algo que no supo reconocer pero que definitivamente no era alegría.

El tren comenzó a avanzar más rápido y pronto Yamamoto tuvo que correr para mantenerse a su lado, sin querer despegar su mano de la de Gokudera, sin querer dejarlo ir. El medio italiano tampoco apartaba la vista de sus ojos y no quitaba esa extraña sonrisa. Sin embargo el tren tomó su velocidad final, una que el beisbolista ya no podía seguir.

- ¡Gokudera no!- gritó al tiempo que su mano se veía separada de la suya. Intentó correr detrás del tren pero sólo consiguió caerse de rodillas contra el asfalto, viendo el tren alejarse llevándose a Gokudera lejos, a donde él no podría traerlo de regreso, a donde él no podría alcanzarlo, a un lugar del que no sabía si volvería...

Gokudera vio como el beisbolista se iba quedando a lo lejos al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima rodaba lentamente por su mejilla, aún sin despegar su mano de la ventanilla. Sentía que estaba tomando el camino equivocado en una vía de un solo sentido y, por lo mismo, no había oportunidad de rectificarse. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era juntar fuerzas para seguir adelante.

_Es por ellos, es por ti._

Fue el último pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

* * *

Lo sé, merezco la muerte.

¿Qué tipo de misión es esa?

¿Gokudera de verdad dejó a Yamamoto?

¿Yamamoto lo dejará ir?

¿Volverán a verse algún día?

¿Me perdonarán la vida después de esto? XD

Si quieren saberlo, ¡mándenme reviews! y si, es un chantaje uuU. No se preocupen, aún queda mucho en esta historia, algo que estoy segura no se imaginan en lo absoluto Muajajaja XD.

Mi lado maligno me gana, lo siento T_T.

Ciao!


	5. When you're gone

Con un día de retraso pero aquí esta, no sé de donde saqué el tiempo pero lo hice ^_^. Ahora el problema es que me odiarán cuando lleguen al final uuU. En fin, ¡todo tienen un buen motivo!, así que no me maten todavía T_T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

**

* * *

**

**When you're gone**

Yamamoto abrió la puerta de la casa de Gokudera lentamente, deteniéndose en el umbral para observar la estancia vacía y tan falta de vida. Suspiró. Cerró la puerta y entró lentamente, mirando a los lados como esperando que en cualquier momento Gokudera saliera por un pasillo o volteara por una esquina para gritarle por haberse atrevido a entrar en su casa sin permiso. Contó 10 segundos...y nada pasó. Otro suspiro.

Se dirigió al que era el cuarto del medio italiano y se acercó a la cama, observándola como si estuviera mirando al mismo Gokudera. Cuatro días. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que se fue y para él era como si hubieran pasado cuatro décadas. El tiempo transcurría lenta y pesadamente y sentía que hasta era asfixiante respirar, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar en esa situación, en esa desesperante y angustiante situación.

No pudo más y se recostó en la cama de Gokudera, abrazando con fuerza su almohada, tratando de sentir su aroma en ella. Sonrió al sentir el leve olor a cigarro llegar a su nariz, sin embargo su sonrisa duró poco y se borró al recordar que probablemente no volvería sentir ese aroma en mucho tiempo...quizás nunca.

Este último pensamiento lo desgarró por dentro. ¿Y si Gokudera no regresaba? ¿Y si él no lo lograba? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin el italiano? ¿Cómo podría levantarse todos los días sabiendo que no lo vería más? Si no volvía a ver sus ojos verdes la vida perdería cualquier tipo de esperanza, cualquier tipo de color; no sería capaz de sonreír de nuevo, no sin escucharlo decir "friki del béisbol" otra vez.

No podría, no podía. No pudo resistirlo más y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había dejado caer algunas lágrimas sobre la almohada de Gokudera que aún sostenía entre sus brazos. Lo necesitaba y sólo ahora era conciente de cuánto. El dolor de su corazón lo partía por dentro. No iba a estar bien sin él.

Lo extrañaba.

Cada pequeña cosa de él, la extrañaba más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar. La forma en la que sostenía el cigarro, la forma en la que fruncía el seño cuando se molestaba, la forma en la que sonreía cuando Tsuna llegaba a clases....la forma en la que le sonreía a él cuando creía que no lo estaba viendo. Era una sonrisa ladeada y más que nada por que lograba cerrar la conversación con uno de sus insultos, pero era una sonrisa dirigida a él, únicamente a él.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario que estaba a un lado de la cama pero al abrirlo no encontró nada, como si él nunca hubiera estado ahí. Lo cerró de golpe, encontrándose de frente con su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo que estaba en la parte delantera de la puerta. Se vió los ojos rojos e hinchados y una apariencia demacrada, pero no le importaba en ese momento.

Lo único que podía interesarle era que Gokudera volviera sin importar el tiempo que tomara. Él lo esperaría hasta el final.

* * *

El viento de la azotea le despeinó el cabello pero Tsuna no le prestó atención. Yamamoto había faltado a clases otra vez, como lo venía haciendo desde que Gokudera se fue.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Aún recordaba la sensación que tuvo cuando, tiempo después de que Yamamoto saliera corriendo para intentar detener a Gokudera, le llegó un mensaje a su celular que sólo decía: "_No pude. Se fue"_. Sabía lo impotente que debería estarse sintiendo Yamamoto por no haber podido impedir que el italiano se fuera, él mismo se sentía así. ¿De qué le servía su súper intuición si no podía ni sentir cuando uno de sus mejores amigos tenía un problema y lo necesitaba? Si se hubiera dado cuenta habría intentado ayudarlo de alguna forma, evitar que se fuera a hacer algo que aparentemente era tan peligroso.

Apretó con rabia, pocas veces vista en él, la reja que rodeaba la azotea. Era por estas cosas que se negaba a convertirse en capo y unirse a la mafia, porque siempre había demasiado peligro, demasiada angustia, demasiado dolor. Ya había visto hasta que punto su vida podía cambiar cuando fueron al futuro y tuvieron que enfrentarse a Byakuran. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo, no quería perder a nadie importante para él.

Una idea cruzó su mente y la comprensión se abrió paso entre sus nublados pensamientos.

_Así que era por eso. _

Según lo que había dicho Reborn la misión tenía como fin evitar un peligro mayor. No era difícil suponer que Gokudera pusiera todo su empeño para evitarles a todos el volver a pasar por algo como lo de Byakuran. Ese debía ser el motivo por el que decidió hacerlo solo y se los ocultó todo. Dejó salir ahora un suspiro frustrado. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para Gokudera entender que no estaba solo? Si les hubiera pedido ayuda y explicado la situación quizás las cosas no habrían terminado así, pero el hubiera no existe.

El siempre había buscado todas las oportunidades que podía para obtener un poco de tiempo para sí mismo, al menos desde que Reborn llegó y su vida se puso de cabeza, pero ahora realmente quería que uno de sus amigos estuviera a su lado como se había acostumbrado a que estuvieran. Daría lo que fuera para escuchar de nuevo la alegre voz del bombardero al llamarlo "décimo".

El timbre sonó y se dispuso a regresar al salón tan solo como cuando había salido. Gokudera ya no estaba y sin él Yamamoto no era el mismo, no cuando lo necesitaba tanto. Una débil y triste sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

Después de todo, la intuición Vongola si servía para algo.

* * *

Miró su reflejo fijamente. No le gustaba el color azul, no en su cabello, aunque fuera un color más pálido le recordaba al cabeza de piña. Dejó salir un gruñido de frustración mientras se daba la vuelta y se acomodaba el saco de color negro con bordes rojos que debería de llevar a partir de ahora y que lo identificaba como un miembro de _esa_ familia. Tampoco le gustaba haber tenido que cortarse el cabello pero sería mejor que se acostumbrara desde ahora y dejara de mirar su propio reflejo como si fuera el de un extraño, después de todo, lo primordial en una misión de infiltración era el evitar ser reconocido y debía aceptar que habían hecho un buen trabajo con él.

Probablemente ni Yamamoto lo reconocería.

Se quedó quieto un momento. No, no debía pensar en él, no debía pensar en el pasado o se arriesgaría a cometer un error fatal. Lo que debía hacer ahora era concentrarse en su nueva identidad y en cumplir la misión que se le había encomendado. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de salir de su habitación.

Ya había logrado infiltrarse en la base enemiga como un nuevo asesino que trabajaba para ellos, le habían creado un historial perfecto que le permitía encajar allí sin problemas y había sido relativamente fácil entrar en "la boca del lobo". Ahora el problema consistía en estar lo suficientemente cerca y ganarse la confianza de las personas que tenían la información que buscaba. Sabía que todo allí se manejaba con absoluto secreto, sobretodo para las personas del rango al que pertenecía ahora, así que debía ser bastante cuidadoso y no levantar sospechas.

La mejor forma era utilizar a alguien que ya tuviera un cargo alto en ese lugar, pero para acercarse a alguien así primero debía llamar su atención de alguna forma.

- Vaya, no sabía que el nuevo era un chico lindo.

Volteó a observar el origen de esa insinuante pero algo tétrica voz a sus espaldas. Había encontrado a la persona perfecta.

* * *

La pelota de béisbol salió del campo en un perfecto home run que le daba la victoria al equipo de Namimori. La multitud y el equipo entero aclamaron al jugador que sólo sonrío calmado mientras recibía las felicitaciones de sus compañeros. Minutos después y cuando ya casi todos se habían ido un castaño se acercó corriendo a la estrella del partido.

- ¡Fue un partido excelente Yamamoto!

- Gracias Tsuna, pero fue un trabajo en equipo- le respondió a su amigo con la voz calmada.

Tsuna frunció un poco el seño. Aunque el beisbolista seguía siendo amable con todos y había vuelto a sus actividades cotidianas, su falta de alegría al hablar era algo que no podía simplemente pasar desapercibido. La tristeza lo inundó al recordar al motivo del estado actual de ánimo del moreno y Yamamoto pudo notarlo perfectamente.

- Aún no hay noticias ¿verdad?- le dijo con la voz baja y una mirada comprensiva pero dolida.

- Lo siento- susurró como toda respuesta el capo.

- Esta bien, llegarán tarde o temprano de todos modos- trató de reconfortarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsuna lo observó levemente sorprendido, no entendía como podía seguir siendo tan optimista cuando ya habían pasado seis meses sin saber nada de Gokudera pero luego recordó que era Yamamoto después de todo. Él no iba a perder la esperanza tan fácilmente, no iba a dejar que le quitaran eso, seguiría en pie hasta que el italiano regresara.

Esos pensamientos lo tranquilizaron a él también y, devolviéndole la sonrisa, caminaron juntos el camino a casa.

* * *

Reborn miró con el seño fruncido la carta que acababa de leer. Eso no estaba bien y no le gustaba para nada, no se supone que eso debía pasar. Bajo la vista y el sombrero cubrió sus ojos. Aunque debía quedarse callado por ahora, no tenía idea de cómo explicarle las cosas a Tsuna cuando llegara el momento, todo sería demasiado duro.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y echó la carta a la pequeña fogata que había hecho en un cenicero. Nadie dijo que el mundo de la mafia era fácil después de todo. Miró el papel consumirse según las órdenes, mientras las palabras allí escritas comenzaban a desaparecer por el fuego.

"_Operación fallida. Pérdida de comunicación con el agente. Posiblemente fue descubierto y eliminado. Se encontraron restos humanos aún no reconocidos. Mantener la información en reserva por el momento. Destruir la carta"._

* * *

Lo sé, tienen razones para querer matarme, ¡pero en serio tengo buenos motivos!

Ahora me dedicaré a esperar sus reclamos y amenazas de muerte T_T

Ciao!


	6. I'm with you

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! T_T Me hicieron muy felíz y me ayudaron a superar mi pequeña crisis de escritora, por la que casi no hay capítulo hoy uuU. Tenía sólo una parte del capi y terminé el resto hace unas horas. Como sea, este es un capi importante porque contiene el meollo de todo el asunto, a partir de ahora empezarán a resolverse todas las cuestiones con las que este intento de escritora los torturó por estos...¿casi tres meses? O.O ¡OMG! No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto. En fin, no los entretengo más.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**I'm with you**

La tarde empezaba a caer sobre Naminori, el cielo aún no estaba oscuro, ni siquiera se había teñido completamente de rojo pero ya se podían observar los primeros matices del ocaso. En la habitación de Tsuna el silencio reinaba entre los tres presentes, los dos adolescentes que se encontraban allí miraban ansiosos al arcobaleno sentado frente a ellos, esperando que soltara el motivo por el que les había pedido que se reunieran apenas terminara la actividad por la cual habían salido temprano de la escuela ese día. Justo cuando el futuro capo se disponía a romper el silencio, el bebé se le adelantó.

- Bueno, imagino que ya deben tener una idea acerca de lo que quiero decirles.- soltó el hitman como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y en realidad lo era.

- Es sobre Gokudera-kun, ¿cierto?- pronunció el capo, más ansioso aún si era posible- ¿Ya tienes alguna noticia de él?

-...- El arcobaleno guardo silencio un momento, fijándose en ambos rostros consternados, sobretodo el de cierto beisbolista- Lo que voy a decirles no es fácil, así que cállense y escuchen hasta el final.

Hizo una nueva pausa

- La misión falló.

Reborn pudo apreciar perfectamente como el terror se extendió por los rostros frente a él, mientras las pupilas de los dos chicos se dilataban al máximo.

- ¿Q-qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir Yamamoto.

- Hace cerca de tres meses recibí una nota de la Oficina Central con la llama del Noveno en ella. En esa nota me informaban que habían surgido inconvenientes y habían perdido comunicación con nuestro agente infiltrado, en otras palabras Gokudera.- se detuvo un momento para dejarlos digerir la noticia- En operaciones tan delicadas como estas, el estar siempre en contacto con nuestros espías es esencial por lo que cuando sucede algo como esto solo puede deberse a que el agente ha sido descubierto...y posiblemente eliminado, además también se encontraron restos humanos que...

-Por favor- interrumpió Tsuna casi al borde de las lágrimas- por favor, no me digas que...que eran de...

- No- respondió cortante y serio el bebé- no eran de Gokudera.

Un pequeño deje de alivio apareció en el rostro de Tsuna, mientras la esperanza volvía a los ojos de Yamamoto.

- Sin embargo, eso no nos asegura nada.- dijo cortando el momento de alivio- Dos semanas después de recibir la nota, me enviaron otra en la que decían que habían recibido un mensaje del enemigo en el que dejaba claro que no le gustaban las sorpresas ni los espías y que nos fuéramos olvidando de la rata que les enviamos porque ni siquiera tendríamos un cuerpo que enterrar. Después de eso no volvimos a saber nada respecto al tema a pesar de que todo este tiempo estuvimos buscando alguna pista que nos dijera lo que había pasado con Gokudera, fue por ese motivo también que me prohibieron decirles algo, no querían adelantar suposiciones hasta tener algo concreto.

- ¿Y ahora lo tienen?- preguntó casi con miedo Yamamoto.

- Bueno, tomando en cuanta el tiempo que ha pasado las probabilidades de que Gokudera siga con vida son nulas, incluso si lo querían para sacarle información ya debieron haberse cansado de que no diga nada porque conociendo a Gokudera, preferiría morir antes que delatar a los Vongola.

El silencio que se extendió sobre ellos fue el más pesado que hubieran sentido en sus vidas.

- Go-gokudera-kun...él...él no

-¡Él no está muerto!- declaró Yamamoto al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos y sus puños apretados- Él es fuerte, mucho, y prometió que regresaría así que va a hacerlo. Aún no han encontrado su cuerpo y hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, simplemente no voy a creerlo.

Después de decir esas palabras con toda la fuerza interna que aún conservaba se fue corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás, por lo que no notó la mirada sorprendida de Tsuna ni la penetrante de Reborn. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ambos se pudieron recuperar del asombro y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios del décimo.

- Yamamoto es sorprendente- mencionó admirando en serio a su amigo- Él realmente cree en Gokudera-kun, no sé como hace para mantener las esperanzas.

- Pero a veces la esperanza puede ser paralizante- dijo seriamente Reborn, dando por terminada la conversación y obviando la mirada, ahora afligida, de Tsuna.

* * *

Corría y corría cada vez más, necesitaba descargar de alguna manera todo lo que tenía en la cabeza o si no iba a explotar.

_Gokudera no está muerto, no lo está._

Podían decir que sólo trataba de convencerse a sí mismo pero en realidad tenía motivos para estar tan seguro, o al menos eso creía. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. No podía explicarlo pero algo dentro de él le decía que Gokudera estaba vivo e iba a regresar, no sabía cuando pero lo haría, tal como había escrito en la carta. Confiaba ciegamente en él. Tenía que volver.

Comenzó a detener su carrera cuando notó que había llegado a su casa y elevó su vista al cielo completamente rojo sobre él.

_Por favor, regresa pronto._

* * *

El rojo atardecer se colaba a través de la entreabierta puerta corrediza, dándole directamente en el rostro a un joven pelinegro, con el cabello largo atado en una coleta, que se encontraba recostado en el suelo cubierto de polvo y suciedad. Sus ropas estaban completamente destrozadas y cubiertas de sangre, así como sus propias manos y su pálido rostro. El joven frunció un poco el seño antes de finalmente empezar a despertar. Ojos grises se mostraron mirando confundidos a su alrededor.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Fue la primera pregunta que atravesó su mente al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Intentó incorporarse pero apenas logró sentarse cuando un súbito dolor le atravesó todo el cuerpo, no pudiendo contener un gemido de dolor. Se quedó quieto esperando que el dolor menguara un poco y tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar su lamentable aspecto, fijándose sobretodo en la sangre sobre su saco negro y dándose cuenta, al moverse un poco, que no era suya. Se quedó congelado.

_¿Qu-qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy cubierto de sangre? ¿De QUIÉN es esta sangre?_

El miedo comenzó a invadirlo al darse cuenta que no tenía idea de qué había sucedido, intentó hacer memoria pero estaba en blanco, _completamente_ en blanco. Sintió el pánico apoderarse de él mientras intentaba visualizar lo último que recordaba...pero no había nada. No recordaba absolutamente nada.

_¿Q-qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Yo... ¡¿Quién soy yo?_

El leve salto que dio el piso lo sacó de su pequeña crisis de pánico. Un momento... ¿salto? Se arrastró a la puerta por la que entraban los últimos resquicios del atardecer y pudo observar que todo afuera se movía. O mejor dicho que él se movía. Bajó la mirada y pudo comprenderlo al ver los rieles, estaba en un tren, específicamente en el vagón de carga de algún tren. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Esa última pregunta quedó relegada cuando muchas más interrogantes llegaron a su cabeza. ¿A dónde iba el tren? ¿O es que regresaba de algún lado? Sentía que tenía que estar en algún lado, pero no sabía donde. No estaba ni aquí ni allá. No estaba en ningún lado. Al llegar a esa conclusión sintió la desolación llenar su mente, no poder comprender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor lo frustraba y mucho, sin embargo pronto notó que además de confundido estaba exhausto, se recostó en el suelo de nuevo y, con el último rayo de sol, se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

Corría intentando resguardarse de la lluvia que lo había atrapado saliendo de sus prácticas de béisbol, el día había empezado nublado y aún así no había tenido la precaución de llevar un paraguas con él. Suspiró frustrado mientras se detenía a tomar un breve descanso debajo de un árbol. Aunque quisiera no podía detenerse hasta llegar a casa, porque la lluvia no parecía tener intenciones de parar, a decir verdad, parecía que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una tormenta.

_Tormenta_.

Su mirada se ensombreció un instante. Aunque Tsuna no había mencionado nada acerca de la charla que tuvieron el día anterior con el bebé él podía notar la tristeza albergarse en sus ojos y eso le molestaba. Tsuna debía confiar en Gokudera de la misma manera en la que, estaba seguro, Gokudera confiaría en él. El italiano ya había demostrado lo fuerte que era después de todo. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y siguió corriendo a casa, sólo le faltaba cruzar el puente y ya casi llegaría.

* * *

Sentía la lluvia caerle encima pero no había ningún lugar bajo el cuál resguardarse y sabía que nadie lo ayudaría, no con el aspecto desgarbado que tenía en ese momento. Aunque la lluvia se había llevado la sangre que traía encima y se había recuperado lo suficiente para poder moverse y salir del tren sin que nadie lo viera, las heridas seguían dificultándole el movimiento a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido por el frío que ya no las sentía. Había tenido que dejar su chaqueta en el tren puesto que ya no servía para nada, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberla llevado porque el frío le calaba los huesos. Llegó a un puente y se sentó en el suelo, justo en el medio, apoyado contra una de las barandas.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Fue lo único que pudo pensar. No tenía memoria y estaba en un lugar que no conocía, sentado en un puente bajo la lluvia y sólo esperaba. ¿Qué esperaba? Ni él lo sabía, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No se oía ningún ruido a su alrededor más que el caer de las gotas, estaba completamente solo.

_Solo. ¿Habrá alguien intentando encontrarme? ¿Habré alguien buscándome para llevarme a casa? Yo... ¿Tendré una "casa"?_

El pensamiento lo perturbó y solo se abrazó más a sí mismo intentando conseguir un poco de calor. ¿Tendría un lugar al cual volver? ¿Pertenecería a algún lado? Se le había pasado la mañana vagando por las calles intentando reconocer algo, un lugar, un rostro, encontrarse con alguien que lo conociera, lo que sea, pero no había tenido resultados. Nada estaba yendo bien y se sentía demasiado confundido, todo era un completo desastre y sentía que pronto iba a perder la cabeza.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo bajo la lluvia, se volvió solo para observar a un chico de su edad atravesar el puente corriendo.

* * *

Yamamoto intentó apresurarse más para terminar de atravesar el puente de una vez cuando pudo distinguir a alguien más allí. Alguien que estaba sentado bajo la lluvia sin cubrirse en lo absoluto. Frunció el seño un poco y se acercó al desconocido, sorprendiéndose al notar que era alguien de su edad y que al parecer necesitaba ayuda urgente, no sólo porque estaba completamente empapado, si no porque pudo notar las heridas a través de su camisa blanca traslúcida por la humedad.

- Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó cautelosamente.

-...

El muchacho levantó la vista sorprendido de que alguien le hablara, abrió la boca para intentar responder pero no salió ningún sonido. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no había intentado hablar desde que despertó en el tren y que, a final de cuentas, no podía. Además de no tener memoria ahora estaba mudo, que suerte la suya.

El beisbolista pudo notar el rostro del joven entristecerse levemente y no pudo entender porque. Aún así, no le quitó la vista de encima. No sabía porque pero el muchacho realmente le llamaba la atención, no solo por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, sino que había algo en él que le impedía simplemente dejarlo ahí solo. Pudo suponer que quizás había tenido un accidente y se había perdido, como fuera, seguir bajo la lluvia no iba a ayudarlo.

- Oye, si no tienes ningún lugar al que ir ahora puedes venir conmigo a mi casa, si sigues bajo la lluvia te enfermarás.- no sabía porque lo había dicho, pero lo hizo...y extrañamente no se arrepentía.- Después podemos buscar a tu familia o llevarte aun hospital, como prefieras.- terminó con una sonrisa que intentaba darle confianza y estirando su mano hacia él para que la tomara.

El pelinegro lo miró por un momento, ¿podría confiar en este tipo? Bueno, en realidad debería ser el otro muchacho el que se cuestionara si podría confiar en él, pero que más daba. Parecía ser una buena persona, muy inocente, pero buena y además no tenía nada que perder. Dando una leve sonrisa estiró la mano para tomar la que se le ofrecía y al momento de hacerlo, una corriente eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo. Miró al otro perplejo por unos segundos antes de finalmente levantarse para seguirlo a dónde lo llevara, a pesar de que no lo conocía, estaba dispuesto a ir con él a donde fuera.

* * *

Sobre la azotea de un edificio, la lluvia caía con la fuerza propia de una tormenta mientras unos rayos empezaban a alumbrar el oscurecido cielo. Un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro miraban hacia la ciudad bajo ellos, Namimori.

- Obsérvenlo bien, no quiero errores- mencionó el hombre que los encabezaba, mostrándoles una fotografía de un joven con cabello negro con coleta y ojos grises- Encuéntrenlo y elimínenlo, es una amenaza mayor.

Todos los hombres partieron cuando su jefe terminó de dar la orden, excepto uno. El que se quedó atrás sostenía una chaqueta negra con bordes rojos, que se encontraba casi completamente destrozada.

- ¿De verdad crees que lo encontremos? ha pasado más de un día- preguntó mirando la espalda de su jefe.

- Por el estado de su ropa, no puede haber ido muy lejos de la estación del tren.- contestó sin voltear- Además no podemos perderlo, si los Vongola lo encuentran todo se echará a perder. No voy a dejar que esos bastardos descubran lo que con tanto trabajo hemos tratado de ocultar.

- ¿Te refieres a nuestra misión o a lo del espía?- preguntó con un tono socarrón, viendo al otro apretar los puños.- Parece que toque un punto débil. No puedes olvidarlo ¿cierto?

- Los Vongola no pueden saber nada, ese traidor debe pagar por haber intentado jugar conmigo.-mencionó despacio, con rencor en su voz- Y yo haré que nunca deje de pagar.

Un rayo surcó el cielo alumbrándolos, antes de que ambos también desaparecieran.

* * *

Un capítulo más largo de lo usual, pero no hallaba por donde cortarlo. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Quién será ese extraño joven? ¿Por qué tenía la misma chaqueta que el enemigo? Porque si, era la misma chaqueta. Y lo más importante...tantantan...¿Qué habrá pasado con Haya-kun? ¿Por qué ese tipo parece estar tan enojado con él?

¡Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo! (parezco comercial XD)

Dejen reviews!

Ciao!


	7. Whisper

Me retrasé un día de nuevo uuU pero tuve tantas cosas que hacer en la semana que sólo pude terminar el capi hoy. Además me trabé con una de las escenas u/u, ya se darán cuenta cual. No quiero entretenerlos más, aclaraciones al final del capi (por que SÉ que las necesitarán, es un capítulo un poco confuso ^_^U).

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

Por cierto:

_"abc"_: son recuerdos/sueños.

_abc_: son pensamientos.

* * *

**Whisper**

Llegó a lo que parecía ser un restaurante que ya se encontraba cerrado. Todo el camino se había dejado guiar por el moreno sin quejarse y sin soltarle la mano, aunque esto se debía más que todo a que aún no podía caminar muy bien por sí solo. Cada vez que se tambaleaba y estaba a punto de caer el joven lo sostenía para que siguiera en pie. No entendía tanta amabilidad con un desconocido pero tampoco se quejaba de ello, mientras estuviera tan desubicado necesitaría toda la ayuda posible. Al cruzar la puerta lo recibió un ambiente cálido y que, por algún motivo desconocido, le infundió seguridad.

- Espérame aquí un momento, traeré unas toallas- dijo el japonés antes de correr hacia algún lugar dentro del establecimiento.

El joven sólo se quedó quieto, en el mismo lugar del recibidor donde lo dejó el otro. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió los pasos apresurados de su anfitrión que entró por una puerta a la derecha con una toalla en sus hombros y otra en su mano.

- Así no te enfermarás- dijo mientras colocaba la toalla sobre su cabello y empezaba a secárselo, a lo que el desconocido se sorprendió mucho. Era cierto que estaba herido, pero eso era algo que podía hacer por sí solo. Levantó una mano y le quitó suavemente la toalla al beisbolista para empezar a secarse el cabello él mismo.

Yamamoto lo miró por un momento. No entendía porque había tomado esa actitud tan protectora hacia ese joven pero no era algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Le dio una sonrisa y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó hacia el interior de la casa.

- Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, hasta que te sientas mejor o podamos contactar a tu familia. Por cierto, aún no te he dicho mi nombre- dijo mientras se detenía un momento para voltear a ver al pelinegro- Me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿y tú?

- ...- El pelinegro lo miró un momento sin saber que hacer, por un lado no sabía su nombre, y por otro, aunque lo supiera no podía hablar. Soltó un suspiro nervioso y solo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Eso qué significa?- le preguntó confundido el japonés- ¿No quieres decirme tu nombre?

- ...- El menor volvió a negar mientras hacia ademanes con sus manos señalando su boca y después volviendo a negar.

- ¿No puedes hablar? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?- preguntó Yamamoto, encontrándole algo de sentido a esas señas y al silencio que había mantenido el joven hasta ese momento. El asentimiento del otro fue suficiente para entenderlo.- ¿Puedes escribirlo?- Volvió a recibir una negativa y se quedó unos minutos pensativo- ¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre?- Su instinto le decía que esa era la pregunta correcta y la negación del joven se lo confirmó.- Ya veo, ¿acaso perdiste la memoria?- el leve cabeceo basto esta vez.

Decidió no insistir más, si lo que le decía ese extraño joven era cierto probablemente la causa estaba relacionada con el lamentable aspecto que tenía, quizás su hipótesis de que había tenido un accidente y se había perdido no estaba tan errada después de todo. Salió de sus pensamientos, lo mejor era dejar que el joven se diera un baño para evitarse un resfriado y después ayudarle a curar sus heridas. Que descansara esa noche, ya mañana encontraría otra forma de ayudarlo.

* * *

"_Rojo, era todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor. Rojo sangre, lo que veía era sangre. Confusión, miedo, dolor. Sentía todas esas emociones llenar su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar y en un acto inconciente de desesperación llevó las manos a cubrir su rostro para dejar de ver el macabro espectáculo frente a sus ojos, pero cuando vio sus manos estas estaban llenas de sangre, que se escurría aún goteando fresca entre sus dedos. Quiso gritar pero la voz no le salía de la garganta. _

_Entonces todo empeoró. No sólo era sangre, también habían trozos de cuerpos mutilados. Brazos, manos, pies e incluso una cabeza. Quería salir, quería gritar, quería escapar de alguna manera o se iba a volver loco. La desesperación iba a enloquecerlo ya que ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos. Estaba completamente congelado y aterrado por lo que veía pero algo le decía que iba a volverse aún peor. Y lo hizo._

_De pronto ya no eran solo imágenes. Todo empezó a moverse. Se sintió como si estuviera viendo una película de mala calidad en la que él fuera el protagonista. Se vio a sí mismo despedazando esos cuerpos, atacando a quien estuviera en frente, siendo preciso y sin demostrar piedad, pudo escuchar los gritos y las súplicas pero sólo como un murmullo distorsionado. Todo se sentía completamente irreal._

_- ¡INU! ¡Detente! ¡Ya basta!_

_Escuchó una voz grave gritando, casi como una orden, pero no sabía si era para él y tampoco podía detenerse. Los cuerpos seguían cayendo a sus pies. No podía más, quería parar, quería detenerse, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y nublarle la vista, impidiéndole distinguir a la persona que se paró frente a él"._

Despertó completamente asustado y temblando, de haber podido gritar estaba seguro que lo habría hecho. Lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos mojando la polera que amablemente Yamamoto-kun le había prestado, puesto que su ropa estaba inservible. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a respirar profundamente para intentar recuperar el aliento, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de borrar las imágenes que aún seguían muy presentes en su mente.

_¿Qué...qué fue eso?_

Una pesadilla, eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Pero se sentía tan real, como si de verdad hubiera sucedido y pensándolo bien quizás así había sido. Un recuerdo. ¿Podría ser realmente un recuerdo? No sabía que más pensar pero la idea de que él hubiera sido capaz de hacer esas cosas lo aterraba. Encogió sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos intentando calmarse a sí mismo, cuando notó algo que no había visto antes.

Tenía una especie de tatuaje en el antebrazo derecho.

Acercó su brazo a su rostro para apreciarlo mejor y corrió la manga para descubrirlo totalmente. INU0013. Eso era lo que tenía escrito en el centro. Era una marca pequeña, casi como un código de barras y por eso no lo había notado antes.

_¿Qué significa esto?_

Lo tocó con un dedo pero al instante sintió como si una descarga eléctrica lo recorriera y una imagen se infiltró en su cabeza. Alguien le estiraba el brazo a la fuerza y le ponían una especie de sello, después sólo recordó dolor. Aunque la imagen salió de su cabeza, el dolor seguía presente tan vivo que sin poder evitarlo el joven pelinegro cayó inconciente.

* * *

La mañana se hacía presente sobre Namimori y como cada mañana, Yamamoto se levantó muy temprano para ir a la escuela. Después de alistarse rápidamente, fue a ver a su inesperado invitado para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. Se asomó por la puerta después de tocar y la imagen que vio lo dejó fuera de juego unos minutos.

_Aún sigue dormido._

Sin embargo, no era sólo el hecho de que siguiera dormido. La forma en la que descansaba era tan pacífica y se notaba tan tranquilo y hermoso que se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. En cuanto lo notó sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

- ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?- se reclamó a sí mismo en voz alta.

Unos ruidos que vinieron de la cama le hicieron levantar la vista. Vio al joven levantarse lentamente y mirarlo con sus confundidos ojos grises unos segundos, seguro intentando recordar que hacía ahí.

- Lo siento, no quise despertarte- sonrió al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca nervioso.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- el pelinegro le dio un asentimiento dándole a entender que sí- Me alegra, ¿Ya pudiste recordar algo?- esta vez el chico se tomó unos segundos antes de negar lentamente.-Lo lamento, bueno ahora tengo que irme a clases pero trataré de regresar temprano, ya le dije a papá acerca de ti y no tiene ningún problema en que te quedes, aunque me recomendó que te llevara a la policía cuando regresara.- al decir eso pudo notar la mirada nerviosa del pelilargo- ¡Pero no vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras! Así que tranquilízate y trata de descansar, papá te traerá el desayuno después. Ya se me hace tarde. ¡Hasta luego!

El beisbolista se fue rápido para poder encontrarse con Tsuna mientras su desconocido huésped miraba a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos. No había querido mentirle, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que era mejor que no le contara nada acerca de su sueño/recuerdo/pesadilla, al menos no por ahora.

* * *

Tsuna se terminaba de alistar antes de ir a la escuela. Milagrosamente se había levantado muy temprano, más que nada, por el hecho de que no había podido dormir muy bien con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza. Soltó un suspiro cansado mientras salía de su habitación pero se detuvo al ver a Bianchi apoyada en la pared del corredor, como esperándolo.

- Reborn ya me lo contó- mencionó cortando el raro silencio que había surgido entre ellos.

- ¿T-te refieres a lo de Gokudera-kun?- preguntó nervioso, aún no se sentía capaz de hablar del tema.

- Yo tampoco creo que esté muerto, es demasiado terco para eso- dijo en un tono tranquilo como si de quien hablaran no fuera su hermano menor, sorprendiendo a Tsuna con eso.

- Pe-pero...

- Escucha- le cortó seria- Cuando Hayato se fue de casa y los hombres que mi padre mandó a buscarlo no lo encontraron en un buen tiempo todos pensaron que estaba muerto, incluso yo.- la mirada sorprendida de Tsuna le dio a entender que tenía su atención.- No digo que no creyera que él era fuerte pero, ¿cómo puede un niño de ocho años sobrevivir por su cuenta en el bajo mundo? Estaba solo y tenía todo en contra, la posibilidad de que siguiera vivo era casi nula, aún así mi padre siempre confió en que Hayato podría lograrlo y yo también decidí confiar en él. Años después lo encontré aquí, en Japón.- una sonrisa afloró en sus labios- ¿No crees que si Hayato pudo superar algo como eso, podrá superar cualquier cosa? Él sabe que ustedes lo esperan y va a hacer todo lo posible por volver. No sé cuanto tiempo pase o dónde lo encuentren, tampoco sé si será el mismo que antes, pero sé que va a regresar.

Con esa última frase y una sonrisa confiada, Bianchi se fue por el pasillo dejando a un Tsuna confundido, pero mucho más tranquilo que el día anterior.

* * *

En una fábrica abandonada en lo que había sido un gigantesco sector industrial el que hubiera gente en lo alrededores no era algo común, sin embargo, había no solo unas pocas, sino muchas personas moviéndose sigilosamente por sus instalaciones.

- ¿Alguna noticia?- preguntó rudamente un fornido hombre oculto en las sombras, de espaldas al grupo de hombres que acababan de llegar.

- Encontramos una pista. Lo vieron cerca de un puente ayer por la tarde en compañía de un joven aún no identificado- mencionó uno de sus subordinados con un tono completamente monótono, sin emociones.

- Bien, quiero que indaguen más sobre la identidad de ese sujeto. No me importa si tienen que matarlo primero para llegar a nuestro objetivo.- ordenó mientras se daba la vuelta levemente, permitiéndoles a sus hombres apreciar sus furiosos ojos azules.

- Si señor- mencionaron juntos, como si estuvieran programados, dándose la vuelta para salir todos al mismo tiempo y dejándose ver todos a la vez.

Todos, sin excepción, tenían el cabello largo y negro, recogido en una coleta. Todos llevaban gafas de protección que les cubrían la mitad del rostro e impedían su reconocimiento. Todos eran simples marionetas sin voluntad en las manos de su jefe.

- Voy a encontrarte, sólo es cuestión de tiempo- susurró el hombre apenas los otros se hubieran ido.

* * *

Había desayunado tranquilo, tal como había esperado el padre de Yamamoto-kun era tan amable como él. Se había pasado el resto de la mañana intentando descansar, pero era imposible. Tenía miedo de volver a dormir, tenía miedo de volver a soñar.

Miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que se encontraba solo en la casa por que el padre de Yamamoto-kun había salido a atender unos pedidos. Se sintió aún más asustado con este hecho, preguntándose mentalmente a que hora regresaría su anfitrión. Desgraciadamente, aunque él no quisiera descansar, su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo. Lentamente sintió que sus ojos se cerraban y la inconciencia le iba ganando.

"_Miró a su alrededor, pero sólo podía observar una habitación de color blanco. Quiso moverse cuando notó que había alguien encima de él y al igual que antes su cuerpo se empezó a mover solo, sin que pudiera controlarlo. La persona encima suyo le besaba el cuello por lo que no podía verle el rostro, sólo una parte de su oscuro cabello y sus brazos se levantaron por cuenta propia a rodear el cuello del desconocido acercándolo más. En ese momento notó que sobre él, en lo que debía ser el techo, había un espejo. Pudo ver un reflejo que debía ser el suyo, pero en esa imagen él no tenía el pelo negro y largo sino ¿azul? Su cabello además era corto y pudo notar que...se encontraba desnudo, al igual que el fornido sujeto sobre él. Ambos cubiertos solo por una sábana._

_- Hotaru...- susurró el sujeto en su oído._

_¿Ese era su nombre? ¿Qué tenía que ver con ese sujeto? ¿Por qué se encontraba en una situación así con él? No sabía porque, pero lo que estaba haciendo se sentía mal de alguna forma. Quería quitarlo, pero su cuerpo lo acercaba más. Observó su rostro en el espejo. Sus ojos eran los mismos, grises, pero se observaban vacíos y tristes. Entonces pudo notar que, a pesar de que no hacía nada por evitarlo, él no estaba disfrutando de lo que pasaba entre ellos. ¿Por qué lo hacía entonces? Se sintió asqueado, enfermo, con ganas de llorar. Miró su reflejo una vez más y vio que una lágrima caía por su mejilla sin que su acompañante lo notara, a la vez que su brazo derecho empezaba a acariciarle la espalda. Fijándose bien, se dio cuenta que su brazo no tenía ninguna marca, ningún tatuaje. ¿Cuándo se lo habían hecho entonces?_

_El sujeto empezó a hacerse lugar entre sus piernas y no pudo soportarlo más, no podía seguir viendo eso. Giró su cabeza a un lado y cerró sus ojos con toda la fuerza que pudo, a pesar de que sabía que no podría borrar esa imagen de su cabeza"._

* * *

Se dirigía camino a su casa. Ya le había comentado a Tsuna acerca del misterioso joven que había encontrado en su camino el día anterior y, aunque Tsuna le dijo que no debería confiar tan tranquilamente en extraños, pudo notar que el castaño parecía más animado. Eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en mantener viva la esperanza de que Gokudera regresara y lo último que necesitaba era ver a Tsuna deprimido por no creerle. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al entrar a su casa y lo primero que notó fue que su padre había salido.

Subió las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación de su huésped para saludarlo, pero antes de abrirla pudo escuchar un leve llanto que venía de adentro en una voz que se le hacía demasiado familiar. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se adentró a la habitación, viendo que el pelinegro parecía tener una pesadilla, ya que se revolvía por toda la cama soltando leves quejidos y completamente bañado en lágrimas y sudor. Se acercó a su lado para intentar despertarlo, no quería verlo así.

- ¡O-oye! ¡Despierta!- lo llamaba mientras lo zarandeaba un poco.

El joven pareció reaccionar al oír su voz, despertando de inmediato y buscando su mirada. En cuanto lo vio frente a él se abalanzó en sus brazos, sujetándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Yamamoto no supo bien como reaccionar, así que solo lo abrazó de vuelta y le acarició la espalada intentando tranquilizarlo, sin poder evitar el volver a ruborizarse como lo había hecho esa mañana.

- Hey, tranquilo, sólo fue una pesadilla. Ya terminó.- le dijo suavemente al oído.

En ese momento, lo único que podía sentir el pelilargo era tranquilidad al estar en los brazos del otro. Se sentía protegido y seguro, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño. Se dio cuenta que con tan sólo un día, con tan sólo unas palabras y un abrazo, había llegado a necesitar y depender de quien ahora lo sostenía, de una manera tan grande que no sabía si podría dejarlo ir alguna vez.

En ese momento, lo único que podía pensar Yamamoto era que de alguna manera, con todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que le producía este extraño joven, le estaba siendo infiel a Gokudera.

* * *

...

Bueno...

A los que entendieron... uuU, pueden matarme, no voy a poner resistencia, me lo merezco T_T, ¡aunque tienen que saber que realmente me costó hacer la escena del segundo sueño!T_T

A los que no entendieron...deberían revisar el capítulo 5, tercera parte (más específica no puedo ser XD), ese es el POV de Haya-kun y explica MUCHO este capi.

Ahora si, trataré de publicar el siguiente capi pronto, en serio T_T

Ciao!


	8. Try to let go of the truth

Tenía pensado actualizar esto en la mañana pero mi compu empezó a reiniciarse cada vez que lograba llegar a las notas finales uú espero que esta vez si dure lo suficiente. En fin, no es como si se perdieran de gran cosa, esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer -.-U ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! Después de ver lo que le pasó a Yama me quedé sin inspiración para esta historia, luego vi la escena tan 8059 *_* y pude empezar a escribirlo pero ayer vi el manga y...no quiero dar spoiler pero en serio estoy muy enojada con Amano ¬¬ ¡Por que no los deja ser felices! ò_ó ¡Por que! T_T En fin, mejor lean este pobre intento de capítulo uuU.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece...yo nunca le haría eso a Yama T_T

* * *

**Try to let go of the truth**

Se había levantado temprano y había salido a la escuela lo más rápido que podía para no tener que saludarlo o cruzarse con él. No es que hubiera dejado de _agradarle_, es sólo que ese era precisamente el problema. Le agradaba _más_ de lo que debería.

Yamamoto sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos mientras notaba como cada vez se encontraban más cerca de casa. Después lo que había pasado el día anterior había estado evitando a su huésped sin intentar disimularlo. Cuando lo notó más calmado de la pesadilla que tuvo salió apresuradamente de la habitación y sólo regresó en la noche a llevarle la cena, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto pero no podía evitarlo, le daban miedo esas nuevas sensaciones que crecían en su interior y la culpabilidad que tenía por lo que sentía que le hacía a Gokudera no lo había dejado en paz en todo el día. Tanto así que incluso Tsuna lo había notado.

- Yamamoto ¿en serio estás bien?- preguntó una vez más el castaño que iba a su lado y que había decidido acompañarlo a casa para conocer al invitado de su amigo y, de paso, intentar averiguar el por qué este había estado actuando tan extraño ese día.

- Claro que sí, ya te lo dije Tsuna- respondió el beisbolista con una de sus típicas sonrisas, pero sin dejar de sentir algo de nervios al notar que ya casi llegaban.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices- respondió dudoso el capo.

- Un buen jefe conoce el estado de sus subordinados sin necesidad de preguntarles, dame-Tsuna- mencionó Reborn que iba, como siempre, caminando sobre el cerco de las casas.

- ¡Reborn!-se quejó el castaño- Y a todo esto ¿se puede saber por qué tú también viniste?

- No puedo dejar escapar la oportunidad de encontrar nuevos subordinados para la familia, quizás este chico podría servirnos de algo.

- ¡¿Es que sólo piensas en eso?

- Por supuesto

Tsuna dejó salir un suspiro cansado, sabía que era inútil discutir con su tutor. Cuando levantó la vista notó que ya habían llegado. Yamamoto los llevó adentro y luego los dirigió hasta la habitación del chico.

- Hey, ¿puedo pasar? Traje unos amigos que quieren conocerte- mencionó un poco inseguro Yamamoto mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta.

El pelinegro escuchó la voz desde el interior y se le iluminó la mirada. No había visto mucho a Yamamoto-kun desde el día anterior y la duda de si había hecho algo malo lo había estado carcomiendo por dentro. No podía evitar sentir algo de nervios al oír su voz, no desde que se había dado cuenta que el chico empezaba a gustarle, así que rápida y silenciosamente se acomodó para recibir a los invitados, al tiempo que veía la puerta empezar a abrirse.

- Espero que no te moleste que mis amigos quieran verte- mencionó el japonés mientras entraba con Tsuna y Reborn detrás de él, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del pelilargo.

Cuando el capo entró y por fin giró la vista para ver al famoso huésped del beisbolista sintió como el aire se le congelaba en los pulmones por un segundo mientras que una presión desconocida le aplastaba la cabeza. Ese chico...había algo definitivamente extraño con ese chico.

- Él es Tsuna, un amigo de la escuela- presentó Yamamoto sin notar como los otros tres presentes se quedaban quietos sin mover ningún músculo.

Tsuna intentaba averiguar porque había tenido esa sensación tan oprimente al ver al ojigris y porque al fijarse más en su rostro algo se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Mientras tanto Reborn se quedó serio, mirando fijamente al extraño sin siquiera parpadear. Hotaru, por otro lado, había sentido una especie de mareo al ver a los amigos del beisbolista y un pequeño dolor había empezado a punzarle la cabeza de forma insistente.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Yamamoto al notar recién la tensión que había surgido en el ambiente.

- Ciaossu- Reborn fue el primero en hablar a la vez que saltaba a los pies del desconocido para verlo más de cerca- Mi nombre es Reborn ¿tú quién eres?

- Él no puede hablar, además perdió la memoria- explicó Yamamoto ante el silencio del otro joven. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, este comenzó a remover las cosas buscando algo y sacando luego una pequeña libreta y un lápiz que se las había ingeniado para pedirle al padre de Yamamoto. Comenzó a escribir inmediatamente en la primera hoja y luego la volteó para que los otros pudieran leerlo.

"_Hotaru"_

Eso era todo lo que decía, pero era suficiente.

- ¿Ese es tu nombre?- preguntó emocionado el beisbolista obteniendo un asentimiento alegre de Hotaru- Vaya, ¿cómo lo recordaste?- La mirada del pelilargo se ensombreció cuando las imágenes de su pesadilla volvieron a su mente. Al parecer Yamamoto lo entendió porque no le exigió más. Mientras tanto, Tsuna no dejaba de mirar al chico frente a él aún con dudas en la cabeza. El arcobaleno a su lado se limitó a fruncir el ceño y agachar su mirada para cubrirse el rostro con su sombrero.

Era hora de enviarle una carta al noveno.

* * *

El silencio estaba lleno de tensión mientras que un grupo de hombres exactamente iguales se dirigían a la oficina de su jefe. Al entrar todos y ponerse en una fila, uno de ellos avanzó dos pasos quedando al frente de los otros.

- Encontramos el paradero de nuestro objetivo. ¿Cómo debemos proceder?- preguntó con su monótona voz mirando la espalda de su líder.

- Vaya, así que ya apareció. Prepárense para el ataque, todos ustedes irán conmigo.- ordenó con una voz gruesa y sintió como los demás salían al instante para cumplir sus órdenes.- Ya llegó la hora de que pagues por lo que me hiciste pequeño bastardo.

Su risa siniestra llenó el lugar mientras él también se ponía en marcha para trazar el plan que lo llevaría a conseguir lo que tanto había esperado.

* * *

El ambiente estaba lleno de una incomodidad que Yamamoto aún no lograba entender, estaba empezando a pensar que presentar a Tsuna y a Hotaru no había sido una buena idea. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando Reborn saltó a la ventana y estiró su mano para coger a la pequeña abeja que volaba afuera.

- Mmm, esto no es bueno- mencionó con un tono serio, ganando la atención de todos los presentes a la vez que dejaba ir a la abeja.

- ¿Sucede algo Reborn?- preguntó preocupado Tsuna ante el súbito cambio del arcobaleno.

- Un grupo de enemigos se dirigen hacia aquí, aún no están identificados pero vienen directamente hacia nosotros.- el tono en que lo dijo mostró que era algo serio- Es mejor que salgamos si no queremos causar problemas en este lugar.

- ¡¿E-enemigos?- se asustó Tsuna pero luego reflexionó en las últimas palabras de su tutor- Tienes razón, debemos alejarlos de la casa de Yamamoto.

Con esas últimas palabras los dos adolescentes y el arcobaleno se apresuraron en salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, olvidaron por un instante que Hotaru lo había escuchado todo y asustado, se aferró al brazo del espadachín antes de que este se fuera. Yamamoto volteó a verlo y notó su mirada suplicante y confundida así que le tomó la mano para tranquilizarlo y la retiró suavemente de su brazo.

- Regreso pronto, espérame aquí y no te muevas ¿de acuerdo?- fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir.

Se fueron a un parque que quedaba a unas cuadras del Takesushi a esperar al enemigo, pero se dieron una sorpresa cuando notaron que el enemigo ya los estaba esperando a ellos. Ambos abrieron los ojos confundidos. Frente a ellos tenían a 12 hombres exactamente iguales entre sí, pero más que eso, lo que les llamó la atención es que eran iguales a Hotaru, a excepción de los ojos que llevaban cubiertos. Un mal presentimiento recorrió a Tsuna y sacó sus guantes listo para luchar contra los hombres de casacas negras cuando notó que había un hombre más que se hacía paso entre los otros.

- Sean quienes sean no tengo interés alguno en ustedes, solo quiero que me entreguen al mocoso y nadie tendrá que salir lastimado.- rugió el que parecía estar a cargo, un hombre corpulento de cabello oscuro y fríos ojos azules.

* * *

Se movía sigilosamente a pesar de que sus heridas aún no estaban del todo curadas. Sabía que no debería haber salido pero no podía quedarse simplemente esperando a que regresaran, había entendido perfectamente que había peligro. Como pudo se acomodó detrás de una esquina para observar lo que sucedía en el parque y fue cuando notó que habían comenzado una batalla contra cuatro sujetos mientras otros más esperaban a un lado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a todo lo que podían. El chico llamado Tsuna emitía unas extrañas llamas de sus manos y su frente que utilizaba para volar, mientras que Yamamoto-kun usaba una espada con un extraño brillo azul para defenderse de sus enemigos. Y no sólo era eso. Los enemigos...eran iguales a él.

Su mente no alcanzó a procesarlo todo cuando notó que había alguien más observando desde las sombras. Un hombre de cabello oscuro con una temible y familiar aura alrededor de él. En un momento el sujeto se volteó para darles más órdenes a sus subordinados y al verle el rostro casi por completo, una fuerte punzada de dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Ese sujeto... era...

_No, no puede ser..._

Su último pensamiento coherente fue que ese sujeto se parecía demasiado al de su pesadilla.

"_- Nombre_

_- Kazane Hotaru_

_- Especialidad_

_- Cualquier tipo de arma de mediano y largo alcance._

_- El resto de tu archivo parece estar en orden y tienes muy buenas referencias._

_A la última oración le siguió el sonido del correr de las hojas, como si alguien buscara una página en un libro. Levantó la vista desde su posición en el centro de una sala completamente oscura, excepto por la luz que caía directamente sobre él. Pudo distinguir una especie de escritorio y a un hombre sentado detrás que revisaba unos papeles. Finalmente pareció estar satisfecho y se enderezó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

_- Kazane Hotaru, quedas oficialmente aceptado dentro de la __Famiglia Rinascita__, has pasado nuestras pruebas satisfactoriamente así que de ahora en adelante eres uno de nosotros._

_El hombre se levantó y se le acercó lentamente. Cuando estuvo frente a él le tendió una chaqueta negra con el escudo de la familia, que ostentaba un fénix de alas desplegadas, bordado en rojo en una de las mangas._

_- Este es el uniforme, no te lo quites ni dentro ni fuera de la base a menos que sea una orden._

_Hotaru miró la prenda en la mano del otro un momento antes de aceptarla y asentir, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza._

_- No nos falles o serás eliminado._

_- No lo haré"._

Abrió sus ojos al máximo. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado pero no debía ser mucho puesto que los otros aún seguían luchando. Se encontraba sentado en el piso de mala forma, era obvio que se había caído al tener ese ¿recuerdo? ¿Era un recuerdo? Un pequeño grito de dolor lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al asomarse de nuevo vio que uno de los enemigos había herido a Yamamoto en el brazo. La angustia lo llenó y quiso salir a ayudar pero sabía que sólo estorbaría, además que seguía confundido.

- Ya les dije que no tiene que ser así, sólo queremos al mocoso.- rugió el hombre impaciente.

- ¡No vamos a entregarles a nadie!- defendió Yamamoto aunque no entendía bien a quien se refería ese sujeto.

- No saben con quien se meten- amenazó al hombre nuevamente.

- Al contrario, creo que eres tú el que no sabe con quien se está metiendo.-intervino Reborn por primera vez en la pelea- Nosotros somos la Familia Vongola.

Ante esa declaración el sujeto abrió los ojos y ordenó a los otros que dejaran de atacar.

- Vongola ¿eh? Interesante- murmuró sombríamente mientras su cabello cubría su expresión. Acto seguido retrocedió junto a sus subordinados- Pues bien, nos veremos pronto _Familia Vongola._- mencionó con un tono burlón antes de que todos desaparecieran tan inesperadamente como habían llegado.

Tsuna corrió a ayudar a Yamamoto con su herida y ninguno notó como Hotaru se ponía de pie como mejor podía y empezaba a correr hacia la casa del beisbolista, esperando llegar antes que ellos, a la par que unas lágrimas caían silenciosas de sus ojos.

_Mi culpa, esto es mi culpa._

Eso era lo que resonaba en su cabeza. Ese recuerdo que había tenido, la apariencia y la ropa de esas personas, que eran como las que él llevaba al principio, y las palabras y la voz que pudo reconocer de ese sujeto le habían aclarado algo muy importante.

_Me buscan a mí_

* * *

¿Y bien? Sé que no es lo mejor que he hecho pero prometo compensarlos en el próximo capítulo ^_^.Ahora es mejor que vaya a terminar con mi sarta de trabajos universitarios y a lidiar con mi desesperación hasta que salga el próximo manga uuU. Cualquier queja o duda a sólo un review XD.

Ciao!


	9. Beautiful Lie parte I

¡Esta vez actualice temprano! Bueno...más temprano de lo normal uuU. El motivo principal es que este es un capítulo muy largo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes y esta es la primera ^_^. La próxima la pondré en estos días, cuando termine de editarla. En esta parte sabremos más del pasado de Haya-kun y lo que tuvo que pasar durante su periódo de ausencia. Espero no decepcionar a nadie uu.

Aclaraciones (por si está un poquito confuso):

_abc_- pensamientos.

_"abc"_- recuerdos.

**abc**- diálogos en el video.

_**abc**_- descripción de lo que pasa en el video.

**Disclaimer:** katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece T_T.

* * *

**Beautiful Lie**

**Parte I**

Después de la inesperada batalla que tuvieron, Tsuna acompañó a Yamamoto a su casa para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien y afortunadamente la herida no era tan grave como parecía. Los dos jóvenes y el arcobaleno se encontraban sentados en círculo, muy pensativos, en el suelo de la habitación de Yamamoto. Estaban tan concentrados que no notaron que alguien había salido de la habitación de al lado y los estaba espiando tras la puerta.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué debemos hacer Reborn?- preguntó el castaño a su tutor- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quiénes eran esos tipos?

- Quizás, pero no debemos tomar decisiones apresuradas- respondió sin dejar lugar a contradicción alguna.- Lo mejor será que contacte al Noveno para contarle lo sucedido y para confirmar algunas sospechas que tengo. Sabemos que esos tipos van a volver, así que necesitamos informarles de lo sucedido también a los guardianes. Tendremos una reunión mañana en la mañana con todos y les contaré lo que sé.

- De-de acuerdo, si tú dices que es lo mejor- respondió algo dubitativo Tsuna- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa entonces, llamaré a todos para informarles desde allí. Buenas noches Yamamoto.

- ¡Buenas noches Tsuna!- respondió el beisbolista tan animado como siempre.

Ninguno de los dos notó que la persona que los había estado escuchando corrió a esconderse a su habitación para no ser descubierta.

_Así que van a volver._

Pensó Hotaru mientras cerraba silenciosamente la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

En la base del enemigo, la oficina del jefe se encontraba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de la luz que emitía un gran televisor situado al centro y frente al cual el ojiazul se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un gran sillón, con una copa de vino en la mano. Sonreía satisfecho mientras miraba las imágenes del televisor.

**REGISTRO T-0035- Interrogatorio en Fase II**

**Sospechoso de traición: Kazane Hotaru**

_**La imagen revelaba una habitación oscura, en el centro se encontraba un joven de cabello azul atado con cadenas a una silla, visiblemente golpeado y con algunas heridas de las que aún resbalaba un poco de sangre. Su rostro agachado no permitía apreciar su rostro.**_

**- ¿Para quién trabajas?- **_**se escuchó la monótona voz de un hombre de saco negro que estaba parado a su lado.**_

**- Para...la familia...Rinascita- **_**respondió con un hilo de voz el prisionero recibiendo como respuesta un duro golpe en el rostro.**_

**- Cambiaré la pregunta, ¿qué familia te envió a espiarnos?**

**- Ni-ninguna- **_**otro golpe en el otro lado del rostro.**_

**- ¿Después de 5 días seguidos de interrogatorio sigues sin querer hablar? Si no nos dices algo que nos interese pronto terminarás muerto, creí que ya lo habías entendido.**

**- No te-tengo nada que d-decir.**

**- ¿Niegas entonces que te atrapamos enviando una señal sospechosa con información clasificada?**

**-...**

**- ¿Niegas que no tenías porque tener acceso a esa información?**

**-...**

**- ¿Niegas que obtuviste esa información utilizando recursos bajos? ¿Niegas que la robaste?**

**-... No la r-robe... ¿por qué me-mejor no le pr-preguntan a su jefe?- **_**mencionó levantando un poco el rostro para dejar ver su sonrisa sarcástica, aparentemente ya cansado de fingir y recibiendo un nuevo golpe como recompensa.**_

**_-._**

**REGISTRO T-0035- Interrogatorio en Fase III**

_**Una celda oscura y sucia era el escenario esta vez, mostrando al mismo joven aún más demacrado que antes. Un sujeto vistiendo el uniforme de la familia entró seguido de dos hombres, uno de cabello oscuro y ojos azules y el otro de cabello verde y ojos negros.**_

**- Hemos cumplido con el procedimiento establecido señor, y aunque ha dejado de fingir sigue sin revelarnos ningún tipo de información.-**_**informó el subordinado que parecía de menor rango**_**- Él único tipo de tortura que nos queda por probar es el de la amputación, si eso no funciona tendremos que eliminarlo.**

**- Entiendo, procedan entonces.-**_**ordenó cruelmente el jefe mirando con rabia contenida al prisionero mientras que el soldado sacaba una navaja y la dirigía hacia el maltratado rostro.**_

**- ¡Espera! ¿Realmente vas a arruinar a un espécimen tan invaluable como este?-**_**intervino el peliverde que se había mantenido callado hasta entonces.**_

**- ¿De qué hablas?-**_**expresó iracundo el jefe.**_

**- ¿No lo ves? Este chico ha sido capaz de resistir dos semanas enteras de nuestros barbáricos métodos de obtener información, además de que se infiltró entre nosotros sin que lo notáramos e incluso fue capaz de seducirte y sacarte lo que quería- **_**mencionó lo último con una mirada burlona.**_

**- Deja las estupideces y ve al punto.**

**-Aburrido...lo que digo es que es justo el tipo de especímenes que buscamos para nuestro proyecto, él debería ser capaz de resistir el "proceso de conversión" ¿no lo crees?**

**- Quizás tengas razón- **_**expresó con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro**_**- Además, ¿qué mejor castigo que ponerlo en contra de sus propios camaradas? Sabemos que son los Vongola y ellos no serán capaces de atacar a uno de sus sujetos más confiables. Ya deben haber encontrado el cadáver que dejamos para despistarlos.**

_**Ante lo que escuchó, el prisionero dio un respingo pero no dijo nada, estaba muy débil para hablar de todos modos. Sólo emitió un leve quejido cuando el jefe lo levantó jalándolo por el cabello.**_

**- Envíales una nota para terminar de convencerlos de que está muerto.- **_**dirigió la vista hacia el peliazul **_**-Llegó el momento de que pagues bastardo. Él viejo tú, sea quien sea, está a punto de morir.**

Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro del pelinegro al recordar los viejos tiempos. Oh si, se había divertido tanto con ese mocoso...en tantos sentidos.

* * *

"_- Así que ¿en esto consiste el proceso de conversión?- preguntó curioso un peliazul._

_- Bueno, la mayor parte ¿por qué pareces tan interesado?- le respondió el hombre que se encontraba sentado en una silla a su lado, frente a un escritorio con cientos de archivos._

_- Sólo curiosidad, me gustaría formar parte de esto en algún momento. Debe ser muy interesante ser capaz de destruir a una persona desde adentro y convertirla en un simple muñeco sin alma ¿cierto?- su mirada se ensombreció pero no lo dejó notar._

_- En eso consiste la creación del soldado perfecto. Pero quiero recordarte que tú estás para hacer lo que yo te diga y nada más. Ahora ¿qué te parece si me complaces un momento?- la lujuria era evidente en su voz mientras se acercaba insinuante al menor que sólo hizo una imperceptible mueca de asco"._

_-._

"_Apretaba las teclas de la pequeña computadora portátil lo más rápido que podía. Había logrado extraer los archivos de la computadora central con facilidad una vez que supo exactamente donde buscar, algo que debía (aunque nunca lo haría) agradecerle a su "jefe". Se aseguró de que el pequeño transmisor que llevaría la información estuviera funcionando como debía e introdujo los últimos códigos para iniciar la descarga y transmisión de datos. Contó los segundos que pasaban y le desesperó el lento avance del reloj. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en algo escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse con violencia._

_- Oh no -susurró bajito._

_- ¡Kazane Hotaru, está rodeado, salga y no intente nada!- resonó una fuerte voz que venía de la puerta de su habitación._

_Ni siquiera lo pensó, arrancó el transmisor y lo tiró al suelo, pisándolo para destruirlo y que no pudieran determinar hacia donde enviaba la información. En un segundo sintió como lo arrojaban también al piso con violencia. Lo inmovilizaron y lo jalaron del cabello para enderezarlo y que pudiera encarar a su jefe y a su subalterno de mayor confianza, que sonreía divertido detrás del rostro iracundo del pelinegro._

_- ¿Realmente creíste que podrías traicionarnos? ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya tan fácilmente?_

_-...No sé de que estás hablando- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento._

_- ¡No te hagas el idiota!- gritó el otro al tiempo que le daba una bofetada en la mejilla- ¡Quiero que revisen esa computadora y encuentren cualquier pista acerca de quienes lo enviaron! ¡Registren absolutamente todo!- dirigió sus furiosos ojos azules al menor.- Voy a descubrir quien eres, que no te quepa duda de eso._

_Después de amenazar al ojigris dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Mientras tanto el peliverde que estaba a un lado de la puerta se acercó al ahora prisionero._

_- Sabía que había algo extraño en ti- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa burlona- Se me hacía tan extraño que un niño tan guapo como tú se metiera con un viejo sádico como nuestro jefecito. Ahora entiendo todo y en cierta forma te admiro, no sé como pudiste aguantarlo.- hizo un además con la mano al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta- En fin, eso sólo empeorará tu situación._

_Después de que el peliverde salió los hombres que lo tenían sujeto lo sacaron a rastras hacia la zona de confinamiento. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Hasta donde sabía, nadie lograba salir de esas celdas"._

Se incorporó en la cama como si fuera un resorte, con la respiración agitada y algunas lágrimas mezcladas con sudor que caían de su rostro. Una vez que se tranquilizó llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y escondió el rostro entre ellas. Esta vez habían sido dos.

Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios. Ya estaba cansado, cansado de las pesadillas, cansado de la angustia que le dejaban al despertar, cansado de que las cosas se pusieran cada vez más confusas, cansado de no saber qué hacer, cansado de no saber nada de nada.

No sabía quién era ni de donde venía, lo único que tenía era un montón de imágenes que intentaba ordenar de la mejor manera posible y que al final, sólo le daban más problemas. Si las cosas eran como se las imaginaba, entonces hubiera preferido no recordar absolutamente nada. Hubiera preferido no saber que había sido miembro de una organización peligrosa, que se había involucrado con su jefe para obtener algún tipo de información que aún desconocía y que había terminado traicionándolos y siendo cazado como un animal. Si, hubiera preferido no saber que los sujetos que habían atacado a Yamamoto-kun y a su amigo lo buscaban a él y que todo era su culpa.

Otro suspiro cansado salió de su boca y se echó hacia atrás, recostándose en la cama de nuevo. No sabía de qué manera había logrado escapar de esos sujetos, pero aparentemente no había sido suficiente. Como le hubiera gustado que nunca lo hubieran encontrado. Así podría vivir tranquilo junto a Yamamoto-kun, quizás habría empezado una nueva vida y todo hubiera quedado en el pasado. Posiblemente igual habría tenido pesadillas que lo mantuvieran desierto por la noche, pero habría podido vivir con ellas.

La leve sonrisa que le iluminó la cara al pensarlo se disolvió tan rápido como sus ojos se opacaron. ¿De qué servía ya pensar en eso? ¿De qué servía pensar en lo diferente que podría haber sido su vida? ¿De lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ser una persona distinta?

_De nada, absolutamente de nada. No puedo seguir huyendo de la verdad._

Y la verdad era que como estaban las cosas, él sólo era un estorbo que ponía en peligro a todos. Después de haber visto la batalla de esa tarde, una idea había empezado a rondarle por la cabeza de forma insistente.

_Debo irme de aquí, es lo mejor para todos. Debo irme y regresar a pagar las consecuencias de mis actos. Eso es lo correcto._

La había pasado realmente bien ahí, había sido como vivir una hermosa ilusión que le permitía dejar todo de lado, pero era hora de afrontar la realidad. Iba a proteger a todos los que le habían brindado su ayuda de la única forma que se le ocurría.

Mañana en la mañana, cuando Yamamoto-kun se fuera a esa reunión que habían planeado y su padre saliera a recoger algunos ingredientes para el restaurante él aprovecharía la oportunidad para escapar. Iría a enfrentarse a ese hombre que tanto interés tenía en atraparlo.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les dirá Reborn? ¿Se irá Hotaru?

¿Los deje con las dudas? Si quieren más entonces...¡dejen reviews! OwO ¡Si no lo hacen no pondré la siguiente parte y hablo en serio! muajajajajajajajajaj cof cof _ Bien, dejando de lado mi pobre intento de inner malvado uuU, me gustaría llegar a los 60 reviews ^_^. Entre esta y la segunda parte, espero no pedir mucho o_O.

Cambiando de tema, tengo una pequeña duda existencial:

¿De dónde salieron los números? o_O es decir Gokudera=59, Yamamoto=80 y eso. Soy una ignorante lo sé T_T pero me gustaría dejar de serlo XD.

Ciao!


	10. Beautiful Lie parte II

Vaya O_O ¡Las amenazas si funcionan! XD Saben, iba a actualizar esto hace unos días pero...¡me robaron mi cel! T_T Me sentí tan frustrada, enojada e impotente ò_ó ¡Sólo lo tuve un mes y realmente me gustaba! T_T No pude tocar la compu en unos días porque no tenía ganas de nada, pero en fin u_u, dudo que les interese así que aquí va el capi.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**Beautiful Lie**

**Parte II**

La mañana había llegado antes de lo esperado. Yamamoto ya se encontraba entrando a la casa de Tsuna para la reunión que habían planeado con él y el bebé. En vez de subir las escaleras como la mayoría de veces se dirigió hacia la sala que quedaba a un lado. Al entrar vió a todos los guardianes ya reunidos, excepto Lambo que aún era muy pequeño para meterse en esas cosas. Ryohei estaba sentado a un lado y lo saludó al extremo apenas entró, y Tsuna se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la mejilla. Incluso Hibari y Chrome estaban ahí, aunque algo alejados del resto.

- Lamento la tardanza- se disculpó mientras se sentaba a un lado de Tsuna.

- No hay problema, recién vamos a empezar- le respondió la voz de Reborn, a quien no había notado antes.

- Y bien bebé, ¿para que me llamaste?- la fría voz de Hibari hizo la pregunta que les rondaba a todos en la mente.

- Bien, primero es importante que sepan que podríamos encontrarnos en una situación peligrosa. Ayer Yamamoto y Tsuna fueron atacados por potenciales enemigos que estoy seguro, volverán para obtener lo que buscan.

- ¿Y qué es lo que buscan Reborn?- preguntó el capo.

- Para explicarles eso, primero tengo que contarles la historia desde el principio. ¿Quieren saber por qué Gokudera se fue hace ya nueve meses?- preguntó captando la atención inmediata de todos, incluso la del prefecto aunque no lo demostró.

- ¿Quieres decir que esto tiene que ver con Gokudera?- la expectación en la voz del beisbolista era innegable.

- Si- les confirmó el arcobaleno, listo para relatar la historia completa.- Hace ya alrededor de un año, recibimos información de una posible amenaza contra la familia. La información no era muy exacta pero indagamos más y nos dimos cuenta de que el peligro podría ser real, así que los altos mandos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato en una estrategia para saber más del enemigo y, si era posible, eliminarlo antes de que fuera más lejos. Para esta operación que se estuvo planeando por tres meses, seleccionaron a Gokudera.

Hizo una pausa para saber si mantenía su atención. Todos escuchaban seriamente.

- La misión de Gokudera era infiltrarse en la familia enemiga presentándose como un hitman independiente. Según lo que sabíamos esta familia era muy selectiva y cerrada al momento de elegir a sus nuevos subordinados y tanto secreto en sus actividades se debe a que trabajan en un proyecto muy importante que podría darles el poder de controlar el bajo mundo. Ellos están intentando crear al soldado perfecto.

- ¿Soldado perfecto? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó confundido Tsuna.

- Hasta donde sabemos, podían convertir a asesinos y mafiosos comunes en verdaderas máquinas de matar con nula posibilidad de error. Gokudera debía descubrir de qué se trataba este proyecto y, de ser posible, intentar entrar en él para conocer cuál era el procedimiento a seguir y comunicárselo a la familia. Necesitábamos saber si además ellos se estaban preparando para un ataque a gran escala como se esperaba. Cualquier detalle que pudiera encontrar o cualquier debilidad eran sumamente importantes.

- ¡Esa era una misión extrema!- gritó Ryohei interrumpiendo la explicación.

- ¿Y...y qué descubrió?- se escuchó la voz tímida de Chrome.

- Hasta donde alcanzó a informarnos, los hitman que eran seleccionados como sujetos de estudio eran sometidos a un proceso de reforzamiento de sus habilidades físicas y su resistencia, incluso utilizaban drogas para hacerlos más fuertes. Después de entrenarlos por un tiempo hasta que alcanzaran un nivel óptimo se daba paso a la siguiente fase, el llamado "proceso de conversión".

- ¿Proceso de conversión? ¿De qué se trata eso?- preguntó el prefecto.

- Perdimos contacto con Gokudera antes de que lograra mandarnos esa información, a los seis meses de su partida. Creemos que fue descubierto por el enemigo y tomado de rehén y después de que pasara todo este tiempo desaparecido incluso pensamos que lo habían eliminado, pero...

- ¡¿Pero qué?- preguntó ya desesperado Yamamoto.

- Recibimos nueva información- Reborn hizo una pausa mientras sacaba una pequeña computadora portátil y la ponía sobre la mesa de forma que todos la pudieran ver.- Primero quiero mostrarles algo. Cuando Gokudera tuvo que ir a cumplir su misión fue necesario que se creara una nueva identidad y cambiara su imagen casi por completo. Él lucía así.

Una imagen se mostró en la pantalla.

* * *

Miró por el corredor una vez más antes de salir de la habitación. Yamamoto-kun ya se había ido a la reunión y su padre también había salido. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Salió cuidadosamente de la tienda, asegurándose de no olvidar nada. No dejo ningún rastro de su presencia a excepción de una pequeña nota de agradecimiento y despedida que, supuso, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Volteó por la primera esquina y apresuró el paso. No estaba seguro de adónde tenía que ir pero de alguna manera sus pies se movían solos, como si supieran por instinto el camino. Cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudente de la casa del beisbolista se permitió soltar un suspiro cansado y su mirada se cargó de tristeza.

Realmente iba a extrañar todo lo que había vivido en esos pocos días, pero no podía seguir pensando en eso si iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, debía dejar todo atrás por el bien de ellos y olvidar lo último que había vivido a su lado, sobretodo a él.

De alguna manera el sentimiento de vacío que lo embargó al pensar en eso se le hizo demasiado familiar, como si ya hubiera pasado por eso antes.

_¿Lo hice?_

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Puso la mejor expresión vacía e inexpresiva que pudo antes de seguir con su camino, si bien sabía lo que le esperaba no por eso iba a dejar que vieran lo destrozado que se sentía por dentro, no iba a darles ese gusto. No había que pensar más, era lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacerse y lo haría.

_Por ellos y por ti._

* * *

Sintió que su corazón se quedaba quieto por un momento mientras miraba la imagen que aparecía en la pantalla. Un joven de cabello peliazul y ojos grises. Ojos grises que se le hicieron demasiado familiares.

- ¿E-ese es Gokudera?- preguntó dudando. Estaba tan distinto que él no habría podido reconocerlo y se sintió molesto consigo mismo por eso, aunque podía notar cierto aire familiar.

- Si- respondió Reborn- Es normal que no lo parezca, ese era el objetivo del camuflaje después de todo. Pero quiero hacerles una pregunta. Tsuna, Yamamoto ¿acaso no les recuerda a alguien más?

Ambos chicos dieron un pequeño respingo y mientras Yamamoto estudiaba un poco más la imagen, Tsuna sólo observaba algún lugar en el suelo. Los demás presentes los observaban fijamente esperando una respuesta.

- Se parece a Hotaru, se parece demasiado, ¿qué significa eso Reborn?- levantó la mirada seriamente y usó el tono de voz que solía tener cuando estaba en modo de última voluntad. Recibió una pequeña sonrisa del arcobaleno como respuesta y la mirada sorprendida del beisbolista y confusa de los demás.

- Observen bien la imagen- ordenó Reborn mientras presionaba algunas teclas.- El cabello de Gokudera estaba así de corto cuando se fue, pero después de seis meses es natural que haya crecido, más o menos hasta este punto- la imagen apareció de nuevo con el cabello más largo, llegando un poco más abajo de los hombros.- Además si le cambiamos de color- la imagen volvió a cambiar y ahora tenía el cabello negro. Tsuna volteó cuidadosamente a ver a un pasmado Yamamoto que parecía que apenas podía respirar- Por otro lado, el nombre falso que Gokudera usaba era Kazane Hotaru.

Las sospechas quedaron confirmadas. La sala entera se quedó en silencio, la mayoría esperaba una explicación a lo que ocurría mientras el capo y el hitman sólo esperaban que el beisbolista saliera del shock en el que parecía haber caído.

- Ya-yamam-

- ¿Qui-quieres decir...que...que Gokudera estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo?- interrumpió a Tsuna usando un tono sombrío que nunca le habían escuchado antes, mientras su cabello cubría su expresión- ¡¿Quieres decir...que lo tuve conmigo y fuí tan estúpido que no me di cuenta?- rugió lo último apretando los puños.

- No fue tu culpa- respondió tranquilo el hitman- Tú no sabías como lucía cuando se fue, por lo que esperabas verlo de la misma manera y no te hubieras podido imaginar algo como esto. Además, no pudiste reconocer su voz porque él ahora no puede hablar ¿cierto?

- Un momento Reborn, cuando Gokudera-kun se fue hablaba perfectamente y en esa imagen su cabello era azul- razonó Tsuna- ¿Entonces por qué el Hotaru que nosotros conocemos tiene el cabello negro y no puede hablar?

-...- El arcobaleno guardo silencio mientras dejaba que su sombrero cubriera su rostro- Ya les dije que fue descubierto, ellos debieron cambiarle el color del cabello aunque no estoy seguro de con qué fin y lo de la voz...debieron hacerle algo que lo afectó tanto física o psicológicamente que terminó perdiendo el habla y la memoria. Aún así debió ingeniárselas para escapar y de alguna forma llegó con Yamamoto.

Un aura densa cubrió a todos los presentes, un silencio sepulcral que fue roto con el sonido del timbre de un celular. Todos voltearon al darse cuenta de que era el teléfono de Yamamoto. Este lo respondió mecánicamente y sin ánimos, pero luego su expresión se cubrió de horror y dejó caer el celular al piso.

_Por favor no, otra vez no._

* * *

La sala se encontraba tan oscura como siempre cuando uno de sus soldados entró sin anunciarse.

- Espero que tengas un buen motivo para entrar de esa forma- habló al aire.

- Lo siento, pero hay algo que va a interesarle- respondió al comentario el pelinegro, mientras hacía una leve reverencia frente a su jefe.

- Espero que sea así, ¿de qué se trata?

- Divisamos a muestro objetivo, se dirige hacia nosotros y aparentemente está solo.

- ¿Viene por su propia cuenta?- cuestionó extrañado el ojiazul, era obvio que no esperaba que algo así sucediera. _¿Se habrá dado por vencido? ¿O talvez se dio cuenta...?_

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señor?- mencionó su subordinado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-...Manténgalo en observación y asegúrense de que no sea una trampa, pero no dejen que los note y no interfieran en su camino. Salgan de inmediato.

El soldado volvió a inclinarse y desapareció por la puerta mientras su jefe empezaba a buscar entre un grupo de videos, seleccionando algunos de los que encontraba. Los Vongola no parecían saber de que hablaba cuando los enfrentó, por lo que había llegado a la conclusión de que el mocoso había mantenido su boca cerrada y sólo había una razón para eso.

_El daño debió ser más grave de lo que pensé y probablemente bloqueó todos sus recuerdos, sólo así se explica que no haya alertado a sus camaradas. Mejor para mí, en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos me aseguraré de recordarle todo y esta vez no va a olvidarlo._

Su risa se escuchó mientras preparaba todo. Sabía que el muchacho estaba empezando a recordar porque de lo contrario no estaría yendo a buscarlo. La buena noticia es que parecía recordar sólo lo que a él le convenía.

* * *

Corría y corría en círculos, pero no tenía intención de parar. Aún recordaba las miradas de todos sobre él cuando se había levantado rápidamente y había salido de la casa de Tsuna a toda velocidad, sin molestarse siquiera por recoger su celular. Había llegado a su casa en tiempo record sólo para confirmar la que era su peor pesadilla en ese momento.

_Se fue, se fue de nuevo. Me dejó._

Apretó con fuerza la nota que su padre había encontrado y que llevaba en su mano derecha. _"Gracias por todo, lamento haber sido una molestia pero llegó el momento de que siga con mi camino. Adiós". _Eso era todo lo que decía y las palabras se le habían grabado en la mente. No sabía cuanto tiempo tenía dando vueltas intentando encontrarlo pero sabía que ya había pasado un buen rato y había empezado a llover. Eso solo hacía que la desesperación creciera más y más. No sabía donde estaba, ni siquiera sabía donde buscarlo pero sabía que tenía que encontrarlo.

Pasó una mano entre su cabello mientras se detenía a recuperar el aliento. Como deseaba volver a los tiempos donde creía que todo no era más que un juego, donde podía creer esa ingenua mentira y no preocuparse por nada. Pero ya no podía, no había marcha atrás una vez que tus ojos se abren a una nueva realidad. Cuánto deseaba que alguien le mintiera en ese momento y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Que todo no era más que un sueño del que iba a despertar pronto.

Unos pasos resonaron sobre la lluvia detrás de él.

* * *

Bueno, los volví a dejar con las ganas XD. Ahora, necesito reviews para sentirme mejor por lo que paso con mi cel T_T ¡así que mándenme muchos! A todos les ha pasado eso alguna vez, comprendanme T_T

Por otro lado, ¡salí de vacaciones! ^_^. Al menos en una carrera u_uU Así que tengo más tiempo libre XD y podré continuar con el fic.

Ciao!


	11. Haunted

¡Volví! No tenía planeado tardarme tanto pero sufrí una serie de eventos desafortunados, me mandaron a subsa en un curso, me dió un resfriado, me caí por las escaleras u_u Como comprenderán no tenía mucha inspiración como para escribir, pero ahora estoy mejor y puedo continuar ^_^. No me convence mucho este capítulo pero no había de otra, es lo mejor que pude hacer u_uU. Les prometo que el siguiente será mejor ^_^U.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Haunted**

Los pasos que escuchó detrás de él se detuvieron a la vez que sentía una mano sobre su hombro.

- Yamamoto- la voz de Tsuna lo llamó suave- Sabemos lo que pasó, tu padre seguía al teléfono cuando te fuiste y él nos lo contó, lo siento- esperó una respuesta de su amigo pero al no recibir ninguna decidió seguir hablando- Reborn está terminando de explicarles el resto a los demás, él piensa que lo más probable es que Hot...que Gokudera-kun haya empezado a recordar y por eso decidió irse, de otra forma no sabría a dónde ir- el silencio del beisbolista estaba empezando a incomodarlo- ¿Yam-?

- Se fue Tsuna, lo perdí de nuevo- lo cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, usando el tono más triste que el capo le hubiera escuchado.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Todavía tenemos opciones! Según Reborn lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es trazar un plan de ataque contra la base del enemigo. Si Gokudera-kun está con ellos entonces lo recuperaremos y si no está...al menos nos aseguraremos de que no sigan tras él.- intentó animarlo el castaño.

-...- Yamamoto no dijo nada mientras se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario, sin mirar a Tsuna- Entonces vamos, quiero aplastar a esos infelices por lo que sea que se hayan atrevido a hacerle a Gokudera- la ira era evidente en su voz.

- Ya-yamamoto- dijo el capo sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo- B-bien, pero tendremos que esperar mientras nos confirman la posición del enemigo y coordinamos todos los detalles- empezó a seguirlo de regreso a su casa.

_Sólo espera un poco más Gokudera, estaremos juntos pronto, lo prometo._

Fue el último pensamiento de Yamamoto mientras miraba al cielo nublado que derramaba la lluvia sin parar.

* * *

Había llegado completamente empapado a lo que parecían las instalaciones de una antigua fábrica. Durante todo el camino hacia el edificio principal se había sentido observado pero no se había encontrado con nadie así que ignoró los escalofríos que el ambiente le provocaba. Después de recorrer unos vacíos corredores llegó al área central del primer piso, que parecía más limpia que el resto del lugar. Se acercó con cuidado a unas grandes puertas y las empujó lentamente, con todos sus sentidos alerta dio unos pasos al interior.

- Te estaba esperando- resonó una profunda voz.

Sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba, sobretodo cuando la puerta tras él se cerró con brusquedad. Volteó instintivamente y vio a un fornido hombre de cabello oscuro parado junto a la puerta. Retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él pero el sujeto sonreía cínico mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

- ¿Qué pasa? No te habrás arrepentido de venir ¿verdad? Creo que ya sabes lo que podría pasarles a tus amigos los "Vongola" si lo haces- mencionó burlonamente.

Ante la amenaza se quedó quieto viendo como el otro se paraba frente a él. De un empujón, el ojiazul lo acorraló en la pared detrás suyo y le sujeto los brazos con fuerza. Acercó su rostro peligrosamente al del menor.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a tenerte así- una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en sus labios mientras escudriñaba el rostro levemente asustado del ojigris- Pareces confundido, supongo que aún no recuerdas todo pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a contar y mostrar todo lo que necesitas saber.

El mayor lo tomó de las muñecas y lo arrastró hasta el sillón desde donde antes él había estado viendo los videos. Lo sentó y se paró frente a él.

- Para empezar tu nombre, o mejor dicho, tu supuesto nombre es Kazane Hotaru. Te presentaste ante nosotros pidiendo el ingreso a nuestra familia y te lo concedimos, pero tú en realidad no eras más que un vil espía enviado por una de las familias más importantes de la mafia, los Vongola- hizo una pequeña pausa y observó de reojo al atento pelilargo- Tu misión era inmiscuirte en nuestro más grandioso proyecto y para eso no dudaste en seducirme y meterte en mi cama.

Se dio el tiempo de disfrutar el rostro perturbado y la mirada confusa del joven frente a él antes de continuar. Ahora empezaba lo interesante. Le dio la espalda para que no viera el brillo de perversidad en sus ojos.

- Sin embargo, sin que nadie lo planeara terminé enamorado de ti y tú de mí. Seguiste siendo leal y cumpliendo con enviarles información a esos idiotas hasta que te descubrimos. Perdiste todo tipo de contacto con ellos pero ¿sabes?, no les importó. No hicieron ni el más mínimo intento de buscarte y te dejaron en nuestras manos, a pesar de que sabían lo que les pasa a los traidores- volteó para disfrutar el efecto de sus palabras en el pelilargo- Los Vongola son, ni más ni menos, los mismos mocosos con los que te estuviste quedando.

"Hotaru" se encontraba en shock, no podía creer lo último que había escuchado. Eso no podía ser cierto de ninguna forma posible, pero de pronto recordó lo que el niño de traje había dicho durante la batalla el día anterior: _"Nosotros somos la Familia Vongola"._

_Entonces... ¿es cierto? No, no puede ser. Yamamoto-kun no puede ser uno de esos sujetos y aún si lo fuera, él no podría haberme abandonado ¿verdad? Él no sería capaz de hacer eso._

La confusión lo llenó por completo y ni siquiera sintió cuando el ojiazul se le acercó y se inclinó frente a él para que lo viera directamente al rostro.

- Sé que es doloroso escuchar que las personas por las que arriesgaste tanto te abandonaron a tu suerte, pero es la verdad- lo miró con un falso brillo comprensivo en sus ojos- Yo estaba muy dolido cuando supe quien eras y no quise saber nada más de ti, pero mis sentimientos fueron más fuertes. Una vez que empezó el proceso de sacarte información hice todo lo posible para detenerlo, pero no pude. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de ir más lejos contigo se me ocurrió una idea que podría salvarte.

Las palabras que decía el hombre frente a él llegaban como venenosos susurros a sus oídos, algunas de ellas tenían relación con lo poco que había recordado y eso era lo que más le aterraba. Sabía que podía empujarlo e incluso inmovilizarlo para después escapar pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, no podía entender que era lo que lo mantenía ahí sentado cuando durante todo el tiempo que duró el monólogo del otro el vacío que sentía por dentro se hacía cada vez más grande. Sentía que se consumía bajo la fija mirada del mayor.

_No es cierto, no puede ser cierto, no lo es. Sólo quiere confundirme, sólo quiere hundirme y lastimarme._

- Logré convencerlos de que en lugar de matarte te usaran como parte de nuestro proyecto. Pude hablar contigo a solas y tú estuviste de acuerdo, dijiste que lo mínimo que podías hacer por mí y por todo lo que estaba haciendo era aceptar la oportunidad que te estaba ofreciendo. Estabas arrepentido por haberme traicionado y querías reparar tu falta. El proceso era muy difícil y doloroso pero me mantuve a tu lado todo el tiempo y te apoyé en el camino a convertirte en alguien más fuerte, un verdadero soldado invencible. ¿Ya viste la marca de tu brazo, Hotaru?

Tembló al escuchar que lo llamaba así, definitivamente no le gustaba. Lentamente bajó la vista a su brazo y se corrió la manga sólo para convencerse de que "INU0013" seguí ahí.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que significa? Es la marca que se les pone a todos los sujetos participantes del proceso. Tú fuiste el número trece y el último. Como parte del proceso también se te cambió el color del cabello, antes lo tenías azul. "A veces, cuando ocurre un cambio grande en nuestras vidas es bueno hacer un cambio físico que sea notorio, así cada vez que te veas al espejo recordarás que las cosas ya no son como antes", eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando intenté que hicieran una excepción contigo. Querías dejar todo atrás y que tu vida comenzara de nuevo junto a mí y a mi servicio, dedicarme la vida que logré salvar. Realmente me amabas.

Ya no podía estar más confundido y estupefacto. No lo entendía, no quería creerlo. Él no podía haberse enamorado de ese sujeto, si lo amara no le tendría tanto miedo. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y le costaba respirar, sentía su pulso latir en su cabeza. Ese sujeto lo estaba matando con tanta presión.

_¿Lo quiero? ¿Le temo? ¿Realmente él me salvó? ¿Entonces por qué siento que me hizo daño? No puedo entender nada ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el mayor se acercó más a él y unió sus labios. El miedo lo congeló y no pudo alejarlo aún cuando el otro profundizó el beso, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y rogar que terminara. Cuando finalmente al mayor se le acabó el aire y se separó, el ojigris empezó a respirar agitadamente aún con los ojos cerrados por lo que no pudo ver la mirada y la sonrisa de satisfacción del jefe.

_Sólo un poco más y no podrá seguir resistiéndolo, si logro que colapse de nuevo podré aprovechar ese momento de debilidad para manipularlo y tenerlo bajo mi control._

- Si aún no me crees tengo pruebas que demuestran que todo lo que te dije es verdad, sólo tienes que mirar estos videos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo que dijo su ex "jefe" y lo vio situarse frente a un televisor que no había notado antes y acomodar cosas que no pudo ver. Cuando el sujeto se apartó y las imágenes empezaron a correr sintió que se le acababa el aire. Era él, brutalmente golpeado para sacarle información y encerrado en una sucia celda. Luego apareció en otro lugar, una celda limpia y completamente vacía, mucho más pequeña que la anterior.

- A partir de esta parte comienzan los registros de tu proceso de conversión- mencionó su anfitrión, parado a un costado del sillón para observar todas sus reacciones. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se agrandó al ver el leve temblor del joven mientras miraba los videos que él se había encargado de editar a su conveniencia.

**REGISTRO PC-0013-Fase 1: Aislamiento**

_**En la imagen "Hotaru" estaba sentado y encadenado a una de las paredes de esas celdas, no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de su respiración. La posición en la que se encontraba era a simple vista incómoda y por la forma en que sus ojos iban de un lado al otro sin dirección se podía deducir que estaba dopado.**_

_**-**_**Nota de voz: El objeto de investigación lleva dos días sin comer ni dormir, se le aplicaron drogas que lo mantienen en una situación de semiconciencia.**

_**La voz se escuchaba completamente monótona pero el peliazul no mostró ninguna reacción a esta, él no podía oírla.**_

Los videos seguían pasando, despertando recuerdos escondidos y desenterrando olvidadas pesadillas. El dolor de su cabeza se incrementaba y una voz interna le decía que las cosas no habían sido tan simples. Había más, mucho más.

* * *

- Bien, ¿han entendido el plan?- preguntó Reborn, obteniendo el asentimiento general de todos- Mañana a primera hora atacaremos la base enemiga. Estén listos.

Sin más que decir todos se fueron silenciosamente a descansar y prepararse para la incursión del día siguiente. Los últimos que quedaron fueron Yamamoto y Tsuna.

- ¿Yamamoto?- llamó el capo.

- Estaré bien Tsuna- le respondió el beisbolista sabiendo lo que iba a preguntarle- Sólo estoy un poco ansioso.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- intentó animarlo con una sonrisa- Recuperaremos a Gokudera-kun.

- Lo sé- dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo de la casa- Sólo espero que no sea muy tarde- susurró sin que nadie lo oyera.

* * *

¿Y bien? En el siguiente capi sabrán que le hicieron exactamente a Haya-kun durante su proceso de conversión. Sólo les advierto que no fue nada agradable, fui muy mala con él T_T. ¿Lograra Yama salvarlo? ¿O los separaré de nuevo? Ni yo misma lo sé XD.

Espero sus reviews para continuar.

Ciao!


	12. Going Under

¡Hola a todos! Me tardé, pero espero compensarlos con este capítulo que creo que es el más largo hasta ahora. No pueden culparme, sigo con mi mala racha y encima se me acabaron mis vacaciones ¬¬ ¡Ah! Y también jalé un curso ¬¬. En fin, aproveché mi momento de frustración y cólera y terminé acabando el capítulo. Es una buena forma de canalizar la ira XD

Aclaraciones:

_"abc":_ Recuerdos

_abc: _Pensamientos

_abc:_ Recuerdos dentro del recuerdo O_o? Ya lo entenderán XD.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Going Under**

Los recuerdos empezaban a fluir en su mente a medida que veía las imágenes. Sabía que había estado en esa celda antes, la recordaba oscura y silenciosa, tanta quietud era desesperante.

"_Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sumamente pesado. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos y sus sentidos estaban algo difusos, por lo que no pudo sentir cuando alguien entró a su nueva celda y se acercó a él, acariciándole el cabello._

_- Ya es hora de despertar INU- susurró una voz en su oído y cuando abrió levemente los ojos pudo ver frente a él la sombra de un hombre con un extraño frasco entre las manos y a dos personas detrás que se acercaron hasta él y tomaron uno de sus brazos._

_- ¿Quién es INU?- cuestionó aún no muy consciente mientras el hombre empezaba a tomar un poco de ese líquido pastoso y lo ponía en su cabello._

_- Tú, tontito- mencionó otra voz burlonamente y sintió un dolor profundo en su brazo antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro de nuevo"._

Lo mantenían drogado, no lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, pero si lo necesario para que su mente se hallara en un permanente estado de confusión y vulnerabilidad. Nadie entraba a ese lugar. Las drogas entraban a su cuerpo por el mismo suero que lo mantenía con vida y del cual sólo podía ver la parte que estaba conectada a su brazo.

"_Se encontraba perdido en la inconciencia cuando escuchó una voz llamarlo._

_- INU, despierta._

_Levantó la cabeza un poco, sólo lo suficiente para que quien le hablaba de algún lugar que no podía ver supiera que estaba despierto._

_- INU, ¿a quién sirves?_

_- Ya basta, déjenme en paz- habló como pudo._

_- INU, ¿a quién sirves?- volvió a repetir la voz._

_- Yo no soy INU- refutó molesto._

_Agachó la cabeza y a través de los lentes que le obligaban a usar pudo ver sus largos mechones de cabello...negro._

_- ¿Qu-qué me hicieron?- la voz se le entrecorto._

_- ¿A quién sirves? INU_

_- ¡Te dije que no soy INU!_

_Forcejeó unos segundos antes que la única luz que se veía en la habitación se apagara"._

Esa vez también le hicieron la marca del brazo, recordaba que pudo verla bien la siguiente vez que decidieron encender la luz sólo para seguir con sus torturantes preguntas. El resto del tiempo permanecía entre la oscuridad y el silencio. Tanta soledad lo llegaba a desesperar, se sentía completamente desconectado del mundo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, soportando eso. En un punto toda la frustración se convirtió en ira. Ira contra quienes lo habían enviado en esa estúpida misión.

_He hecho todo lo que me han pedido. He llorado, gritado, mentido y soportado todo lo que me han hecho. He derramado mi sangre y dejado de lado mi orgullo por ellos. Entonces ¿por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué no han venido por mí? Me estoy muriendo y no están haciendo nada ¿Acaso no les importo?_

Eran pensamientos que comenzaban a surgir en su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo. No quería hacer eso, no quería dudar de ellos pero la situación podía más. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

"_La luz volvió a encenderse sobre él. Abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras sentía que ya no resistía esta desesperante rutina. Vio el escudo del fénix frente a él._

_- ¿A quién le sirves INU? ¿Quién eres?_

_- Yo...yo soy un sirviente...un subordinado...- su voz se escuchaba cansada y sin esperanza._

_- ¡No así! Esa no es la forma correcta de decirlo- lo interrumpió bruscamente la voz._

_- ¡¿Entonces cuál? ¡Dime qué es lo que quieres!_

_- Quiero que sepas quién eres, quiero a INU 0013._

_- ¡Seré INU! ¡Seré lo que quieras que sea! ¡Pero ya basta!_

_La luz se apagó de nuevo, dejándolo en medio de la oscuridad y desesperación._

_- ¡NO! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- gritó completamente desesperado y fuera de sí mientras intentaba zafarse de esas dolorosas cadenas que lo mantenían atado. Un sordo golpe se escuchó a la par que un espejo de tamaño mediana caía frente a él de algún lugar desconocido del techo, quebrándose al chocar contra el duro suelo de la celda._

_- ¿INU?- pronunció mirando su reflejo, un reflejo que ya no podía reconocer- INU..."_

Los recuerdos de su vida antes de estar encerrado en esa celda se estaban desvaneciendo lentamente, lo único que quedaba eran imágenes borrosas de personas a las que no podía verles el rostro. Su mente sólo se concentraba en cómo salir de esa horrible situación y si para eso tenía que ser alguien más, entonces lo sería. Después de todo, su yo antiguo ya estaba muerto,...lo habían dejado morir.

"_- ¿A quién le sirves INU?_

_- Soy un fiel sirviente de la familia Rinascita._

_- ¿Cuál es tu función?_

_- Servirle al jefe y cumplir todas sus órdenes sin cuestionar. Las razones que pueda tener no son de mi incumbencia._

_- ¿Cuánto vales?_

_- Nada, existe por y para el jefe, mi vida no tiene sentido ni valor más allá de eso._

_- ¿Quién eres?_

_- INU0013, un arma creada para servir a la familia._

_-...Bienvenido INU0013_

_Una puerta se abrió al fondo de la celda, frente al lugar en el que seguía encadenado el pelinegro. Una sombra entró y se paró frente a él, mostrándole algo que llevaba en los brazos. Una chaqueta negra con el escudo de "su" familia en una manga._

_- Has aceptado tu nuevo papel, tu destino está sellado"._

Había empezado a realizar misiones, siempre con la máxima discreción posible. Nadie podía saber aún que su familia poseía armas tan poderosas. Sólo a unos días de salir de la celda supo que no todo estaba bien. Imágenes sueltas, voces, frases, surgían en su cabeza de pronto cuando veía algo que se le hacía meramente familiar.

"_Habían sido enviados a una misión de reconocimiento fuera de la base. Estaba atardeciendo cuando atravesaban unos campos en el camino de regreso._

_- ¡Mira que alto vuela!- la voz de un niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

_- Aún sigue siendo aburrido- otra infantil voz le respondió- ¿Por qué no lo hacemos estallar?_

_Al voltear un poco pudo ver a un pequeño avión de papel volar sobre su cabeza._

_¿Un avión de papel? ¿Estallar?_

_Los juegos que juegan los demás niños no son divertidos._

_Arroja al aire todos los aviones de papel a la vez._

_Un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte lo dejó paralizado por unos minutos. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?"_

Después de esa primera vez empezó a tener episodios cada vez más extraños. Cada vez que veía a alguien con una bata blanca sentía que lo llamaban "Hayato", cada vez que veía a su amo sentía un miedo corroerle las entrañas, cada vez que veía el humo de una explosión algo despertaba dentro de él, cada vez que escuchaba algún comentario referido al béisbol un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y sentía un apretón en el pecho. No sabía que era, pero pronto su jefe lo notó y lo regresaron a la celda. Él no quería volver.

_"- Por favor amo, prometo que no volverá a pasar._

_- ¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora? ¡Esto nunca había pasado!- sonó la voz amarga de su jefe ignorando lo que dijo._

_- No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que empezar de nuevo- respondió un peliverde._

_El miedo lo dominó por completo. ¿Regresar? Él no iba a regresar, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo. No podía._

_- La culpa de esto la tienen esos estúpidos Vongola._

_¿Vongola?_

_- ¡No digas eso! ¡Sabes que no debes mencionar nada de eso frente a él y menos ahora!_

_Sintió su cuerpo tensarse al igual que las cadenas que le sujetaban los brazos._

_- ¡Ya para qué sirve tanto secreto! Debimos ahorrarnos el trabajo y matarlo simplemente como Hotaru- los fríos ojos azules voltearon a él- Maldito traidor._

_¿Hotaru? ¿Traidor?_

_Esas palabras empezaban a punsarle dolorosamente en la cabeza hasta que su vista se volvió blanca e imágenes sin sentido para él empezaron a aparecer._

_¡Gokudera-kun!_

_- ¡Sólo me has causado problemas desde que apareciste en mi vida!- gritó la fuerte voz de su jefe- Nunca debí gastar mi tiempo en una escoria como tú que sólo sabe mentir._

_- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Si lo alteras podrías causarle un colapso!_

_No entendía que pasaba, sólo escuchaba la discusión que tenían los dos hombres frente a él soltando palabras que lo único que hacían era confundirlo. Sin embargo sus voces fueron acalladas por los susurros que empezaba a oír en su cabeza._

_La próxima vez que actúes así de imprudente te quitaré la vida que no quieres._

_Está bien si me odias. Está claro que soy diferente a ti, ya que soy la hija legítima de nuestro padre_

_¡Hey, Smoking Bomb! Es la primera vez que nos vemos. _

_¡Espera Gokudera-kun!_

_En este momento no tienes derecho a llamarte la mano derecha del Décimo._

_¿Por qué no me haces un poco de compañía Hotaru?_

_Bienvenido INU0013_

_Smo__king Bomb_

_¡Gokudera-kun!_

_Hayato_

_...Hotaru_

_INU0013_

_¡Gokudera no!_

_Su mente colapsó._

_Todos sus pensamientos se volvieron una marea incontrolable de confusión. Cuando pensó que ya lo había soportado todo, esa nueva ola de sensaciones lo estaba hundiendo más de lo que nada lo había logrado antes. Se sentía morir. Se estaba ahogando entre todos esos recuerdos, se sentía caer en un torrente oscuro e infinito. Casi podía sentir como su mente se rompía de la misma forma que un cristal._

_Cuando se dio cuenta estaba gritando y había logrado romper las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Vio unos hombres correr hacia él, pero su cuerpo se movió solo y empezó a atacarlos a todos. Descuartizaba, mutilaba, atravesaba a todos sin distinción. Escuchó gritos y súplicas pero no podía contenerse. _

_Era como una pesadilla, su mente se había roto"._

Solo había un espacio vació después de eso. Recordaba levemente estar corriendo malherido, unas vías de tren y el sonido de los rieles. Después nada.

Había dejado de prestarle atención a los videos hace mucho. Se retorcía en ese sillón con sus manos sujetando fuertemente su cabeza mientras su ex jefe se mantenía mirándolo con una sonrisa cruel.

Se encontraba perdido entre las verdades y las mentiras, ya no sabía que era real o no. Los pensamientos en su cabeza se mezclaban y las voces que escuchaba lo torturaban. Se estaba volviendo loco. Ya no podía confiar en sí mismo o en su cordura.

- ¡Jefe!- interrumpió una voz entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación- ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Los Vongola se acercan!

- ¡¿Qué dices?- preguntó exaltado el pelinegro- ¡NO! Ya falta poco- miró de reojo al joven que seguía ocupado con su propia mente- ¡No pueden interrumpirnos ahora!

- ¡Pero debemos salir de aquí!

- ¡BASTA!- rugió el joven incorporándose frente a ellos y rodeado de un aura asesina, hablando por fin.

- Hotaru...-susurró el mayor y luego forzó una sonrisa- Así que ya recuperaste el habla. Tranquilízate, vamos a salir de aquí juntos y ellos no van a encontrarte, yo voy a ayudarte, soy el único que puede- terminó estirando su mano hacia él.

- ¡NO!- de un manotazo alejó su mano- ¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¡No quiero nada de ti! ¡No necesito que nadie me salve! ¡Puedo hacerlo solo! Quizás si lo hago por fin despierte de esta pesadilla.

- ¡No sabes lo que dices!

- ¡Sé exactamente lo que digo! ¡No puedo confiar en ti! ¡No puedo dejar que me tortures más y sigas manejando mi vida!

- ¡¿Entonces con quién irás? ¿Acaso hay alguien más a quién le importes?- terminó con una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro.

- Yo...yo

No sabía que decir, su mente aún no estaba clara. Sabía que no debía confiar en él, pero aún no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en los Vongola. El dolor regresó.

- ¡Grita todo lo que quieras! ¡No voy a escucharte! ¡No voy a dejar que me controles otra vez!

Tenía que salir de ahí.

* * *

Ya habían acabado con las primeras defensas y se dirigían al edificio principal. No había muchos subordinados y los tipos que los enfrentaron en el parque no estaban allí, lo que no le daba buena espina al beisbolista.

- ¡Yamamoto, tenemos que seguir con el plan!- lo llamó una voz tras él.

- ¡Lo sé Tsuna!- respondió sin verlo mientras volvía a su posición.

Sólo faltaban unas cuantas líneas de defensa y entonces...

Una explosión resonó en medio de la batalla.

Yamamoto giró su vista hacia el edificio principal y vio como salía humo de un costado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sin importarle lo que dijera Tsuna se dirigió allí corriendo. Recorrió los pasillos y llegó a una habitación enorme llena de humo, aún así llegó a ver el gran agujero que se encontraba en una de las paredes del fondo. Dio unos pasos más al interior y se quedó quieto cuando distinguió algo.

Había un cuerpo tirado en el piso.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Los piqué de nuevo? XD

Ahora ya saben lo que pasó con Haya-kun. Lamento haber sido tan mala con él pero era necesario T_T

No sé cuando podré traerles el próximo capítulo pero espero que sea pronto, eso depende de sus reviews XD.

Ciao!


	13. Like a madman laughing at the rain

¡Lamento enormemente la tardanza! T_T ¡En serio! Sé lo que se siente esperar que una historia continúe, pero no pude evitarlo, de milagro saqué tiempo para respirar O_O. Han sido días muy cansados para mí, pero ayer me decidí a terminar el capítulo de una sola vez y lo logré ^_^. Lo que me recuerda ¡casi 100 reviews! XD ¡Un millón de gracias a todos ustedes! ¡Me hacen llorar de emoción! T_T. Para compensarlos por la espera les traje un capítulo que creo que los dejará contentos ^_^, la melodía que menciono cuando tocan el piano es de Chopin y se llama Notturno, op. 72 n.1. Les recomiendo que la busquen y la escuchen al llegar a esa parte, hará más entendible todo. Por último, los dejo leer tranquilos XD.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Like a madman laughing at the rain**

Sentía la ira y la impotencia recorrerle el cuerpo. Habían pasado algunas horas desde que iniciaron la incursión que debía ayudarles a traer a Gokudera de regreso a casa pero...él no estaba ahí.

Cuando logró acercarse al cuerpo que estaba tirado en medio del humo se dio cuenta que no era Gokudera sino un sujeto peliverde que llevaba el mismo uniforme que los enemigos que habían estado enfrentando. Buscó al italiano por todo el lugar pero no encontró a nadie más, solo cuando Tsuna llegó agitado por haberlo perseguido notó que aún tenían cosas que aclarar y el sujeto que estaba allí recuperando la conciencia podía ayudarles. No le importó que pareciera gravemente herido, lo tomó el cuello y lo obligó a hablar. El sujeto tampoco puso mucha resistencia, no con una espada a punto de cortarle la garganta.

Les dijo todo lo que querían acerca de Gokudera o, como él lo conocía, Hotaru. Les dio un resumen rápido de lo que había pasado antes de que su ataque comenzara y les aclaró que había sido el italiano quien hizo explotar la pared para escapar y que, si no lo habían encontrado, habían dos posibilidades: que realmente hubiera llegado a escapar o que su jefe se lo hubiera llevado consigo.

La última opción no le agradó en lo absoluto, no después de que les hubiera contado todo lo que había pasado desde que la dichosa misión empezó. Sentía su estómago revolverse de sólo imaginar que Gokudera tuvo que involucrarse con ese sujeto para conseguir información.

Pero lo peor vino después, cuando el ahora prisionero les dijo que podían comprobar lo que les había dicho viéndolo con sus propios ojos. Nunca debió hacerle caso e ir a buscar esos videos al cuarto de archivos de esa improvisada base.

Gokudera, _su_ Gokudera siendo brutalmente golpeado, siendo torturado para hacerlo confesar. Lo vio absolutamente todo mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, vio como le lavaban el cerebro y como le robaban el alma, convirtiéndolo en un simple títere en sus manos. Cuando terminó de ver el último video en el que finalmente explotaba y acababa con todo para lograr escapar, sólo pudo levantarse y salir a buscar un poco de aire.

_¿Por qué todo esto tuvo que pasarle a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude haber estado allí para salvarlo?_

Eran las preguntas que rodaban en su mente mientras el cielo empezaba a nublarse de nuevo. La estación de lluvias en Namimori antes solía divertirlo por ser su favorita, pero ahora sólo le recordaba su miserable situación.

_¿Dónde estás Gokudera? ¿Por qué no regresas junto a mí? Te quiero conmigo, quiero que me ayudes a sonreír de nuevo porque ya ni siquiera puedo recordar como se hace. Has que todo tenga sentido otra vez, que todo valga la pena de nuevo._

No sabía como había llegado a ese punto en que su esperanza se desvanecía cada vez más. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a cansarse tanto, hasta el punto de estar a punto de darse por vencido? Pero no podía, no iba a perder a Gokudera, de ninguna manera posible, no lo iba a dejar ir de nuevo.

- ¿Yamamoto?- escuchó una tímida voz a sus espaldas que reconoció como la de Tsuna- Escucha, sé que no te sientes bien por esto y la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero no podemos dejarnos vencer, tenemos que seguir adelante, por Gokudera-kun.

Casi sonrió ante el intento de Tsuna por animarlo pero otra voz llamó su atención al tiempo que sentía a Tsuna quejarse de dolor. Dio la vuelta para ver al capo sobándose la cabeza de la aparente patada que el niño le había dado.

- Bien dicho dame-Tsuna, es por eso que mañana ambos irán sin falta a la escuela.

-¿Qué? Pero en una situación como esta...- intentó rebatir el castaño.

- No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Ambos han bajado en sus calificaciones en los últimos meses, así que no pueden darse el lujo de perder clases. Además aún tenemos que preparar una estrategia ante de dar otro paso en esto- finalizó el arcobaleno sin dar lugar a réplicas.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien el niño tenía razón. Sus notas habían sido desastrosas en los últimos exámenes pero no era nada para sorprenderse sin Gokudera ahí para explicarles esas complicadas lecciones.

Su mirada se ensombreció de nuevo, pero esta vez sólo por unos segundos antes de poner la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo.

- Es verdad Tsuna, es mejor que vayamos a clases o no pasaremos de año.

Observó de reojo la mirada sorprendida del menor mientras él se dirigía a la salida. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que Gokudera se molestaría con él si dejaba que a Tsuna le fuera mal en la escuela.

* * *

Caminaba sin sentido alguno de dirección, no tenía a dónde ir después de todo. Había logrado escapar por poco del que había sido su antiguo jefe pero eso no borraba todo lo que había pasado antes, seguía sin saber si podía o no confiar en los Vongola. Podía irse a donde quisiera en esos momentos sin que nadie pudiera nunca encontrarlo, pero por algún motivo aún no se decidía a hacerlo. La vida parecía tan confusa y sin sentido en esos momentos.

Una gota de lluvia golpeó su nariz y elevó su mirada al cielo.

Una sonrisa irónica cruzó su rostro. Lo único que le faltaba era que empezara a llover y aquí estaba, mojándose completamente sin tener un lugar al que ir ni un destino al que dirigirse. Lo que comenzó como leves risitas fue incrementándose hasta convertirse en carcajadas estridentes y desquiciadas. Parecía un loco riéndose bajo la lluvia, pero ¿no lo era después de todo?

Sería una verdadera sorpresa si aún quedaba algo de cordura en él después de todo lo que había pasado, después de que hubieran jugado con su cabeza tantas veces. Sabía perfectamente que en este punto estaba un poco demente pero ya no le importaba. Desconectarse de su propia mente era la manera más fácil de lidiar con el dolor.

Caminó un poco más arrastrando los pies sin importarle que terminara empapado, después de todo siempre parecía terminar igual. Llegó a un gran teatro al que muchas personas entraban a pesar de la inclemencia del clima y, ocultándose entre ellas, logró entrar también. Se dirigió por unas escaleras hasta uno de los balcones superiores que se encontraba vacío y olvidado.

No le importó que todo estuviera cubierto de polvo, se sentó admirando perfectamente el centro del escenario desde un ángulo en el que él no podía ser visto. De improviso una luz se prendió dando a entender que la función estaba por comenzar y el se quedó quieto al notar que al centro del escenario...había un inmenso y negro piano de cola.

La audiencia entera guardó silencio cuando una joven entró dando una leve reverencia y se aproximó al instrumento. Parecía tener poco más de veinte años y su cabello rubio sujeto en un elegante moño brillaba bajo la iluminación del escenario. Gokudera no le quitó los ojos de encima y por un segundo, cuando la joven se sentó frente al piano y se acomodó para empezar a tocar, le pareció que su cabello cambiaba el brillo dorado por uno plateado resplandeciente. Sólo fue por un segundo, pero antes de que pudiera pensar más en eso la música lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

Era una tonada suave pero familiar. Sabía que la había escuchado antes. De improviso unas imágenes se infiltraron en su cabeza. Un castillo, un extenso bosque, amplios ventanales, una habitación con un piano, una mujer que lo tocaba. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sujeto fuertemente, listo para soportar el dolor que siempre venía con los recuerdos pero por algún motivo...no lo sintió. No podía ver el rostro de la mujer, pero si su largo cabello plateado, tan parecido al suyo.

Una niña de largo cabello, un hombre alto de traje a rayas, muchos hombres de traje alrededor, aviones de papel y estallidos, un plato de galletas, todo con el sonido del piano como fondo. Unas sirvientas, un rumor y entonces lo vió, el rostro de la mujer, el rostro de su madre. Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas pero esta vez no eran por dolor, sino porque las emociones lo embargaban al punto de rebasar su alma.

La música que lo acompañaba hacía que los recuerdos no le dolieran como lo habían hecho antes, no, esta vez las imágenes de su pasado entraban con suavidad a su mente, al son de la música que los guiaba. Un escape y soledad, golpes, peleas, rechazo y dolor. Todo se oscureció hasta que la imagen de un hombre mayor apareció en su mente.

_Vongola._

Una luz volvió a encenderse dentro suyo y al tiempo que la música cambiaba a una tonada distinta algo más alegre, nuevas y brillantes escenas pasaron frente a sus ojos. Un torpe castaño, un bebé con pistola, un gritón sin remedio, un violento antisocial, una tímida muchacha y un misterioso peliazul, un bebé llorón, dos muchachas fastidiosas...un idiota de gran sonrisa.

La suave sonrisa que se le impregnó en el rostro contrastó enormemente con las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Ahora lo entendía y recordaba todo con tanta claridad que tenía ganas de reír de nuevo pero se contuvo para escuchar los últimos acordes que formaban la pieza que lo había ayudado a armar de nuevo su pasado. La tranquilidad lo llenó por completo.

_Gracias mamá._

Era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

La tarde por fin había llegado. No había servido de mucho que fuera a clases cuando no les había prestado la más mínima atención y sólo se había dedicado a soñar despierto, por otro lado, Tsuna tampoco lo había hecho así que su motivo principal había fallado también. Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios. Todo parecía tan aburrido y monótono a sus ojos, día y noche, tierra y cielo, todo era exactamente igual. Nada parecía tener el mismo valor, no sin Gokudera. Ni siquiera escuchaba la charla que Tsuna intentaba entablar, sólo fingía que lo oía y, a pesar de que el capo ya lo había notado, prefirió seguir con el intento.

El brillo rojizo del sol alumbraba todo lo que se podía ver a través de las ventanas del pasadizo por el que se dirigían para salir de la escuela. Ya no se veían muchos estudiantes por los alrededores.

Un sonido lo detuvo en seco.

Agudizó el oído para identificarlo mientras los latidos de su corazón empezaban a acelerarse. Pudo oír como Tsuna dejaba de hablar al notar su quietud.

- ¿Yamamoto?- preguntó extrañado.

- Sólo escucha Tsuna- murmuró el beisbolista sin voltear a verlo, aún intentanto descifrar de donde venía el sonido.

El castaño decidió hacerle caso a su amigo y se quedó en silencio. Y lo escuchó...

Ambos cruzaron miradas antes de empezar a caminar hacia el piso superior, cada vez más rápido, subiendo a tropezones las escaleras y corriendo silencionamente el último tramo del pasadizo que les faltaba. Llegaron casi sin aliento y con el corazón desbocado, abriendo la puerta de la sala de música rápida pero aún silenciosamente, sin querer interrumpir la melodía que escapaba del interior.

Y lo vieron.

La figura sentada al piano, contrastando con la puesta de sol que se asomaba por la ventana. Al principio no pudieron verla bien pero el resplandor plateado que brilló por la habitación les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, se quedaron inmóviles dejando que la música inundara sus sentidos. La tonada era tan triste por momentos, tan melancólica y aún así hermosa, con cambios y subidas que le otorgaban vida y alegría. Era una melodía simplemente fantástica e hipnotizante, llena de sentimientos por parte de quien la tocaba.

Escucharon como el sonido se hacía más bajo y lento, indicando el final de la pieza, ambos contuvieron la respiración mientras el pianista sentado de espaldas a ellos tocaba las últimas notas, para depúes enderezarse y empezar a voltear lentamente el rostro.

Ojos esmeraldas, piel pálida y cabello plateado con el mismo estilo de siempre.

- Regresé a casa décimo.

Una sonrisa por parte de uno.

Lágrimas mal contenidas por parte de los otros.

- ¡Go-Gokudera-kun!

- ¡Gokudera!

Más pronto de lo que ellos mismos se dieron cuenta, Tsuna y Yamamoto se encontraban abrazando al peliplateado tratando de confirmar con sus propias manos que eso no era un sueño.

Si, por fin estaba en casa.

* * *

Unos ojos azul oscuro observaban a traves de la puerta lo que ocurría en la sala de música. Frunció el ceño al ver que los estúpidos hervíboros iban a empezar a ponerse emotivos, así que soltó un bufido y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- Pensé que los echarías- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Bebé- mencionó al reconocer a la pequeña figura a su lado.

- Después de todo, ya pasó la hora de salida ¿cierto?- continuó Reborn volteando a mirarlo a los ojos.

-...-Hibari permaneció en silencio un momento y echó una breve mirada de nuevo al salón de música, una leve sonrisa se instaló en sus labios por un momento- Después de todo la melodía no estaba tan mal.

Fue lo último que mencionó antes de retirarse a su oficina sin voltear hacia atrás.

- Sólo no dejes que se queden hasta muy tarde, o los morderé hasta la muerte.

Reborn amplió su sonrisa mientras veía la espalda de Hibari perderse al voltear una esquina. Aunque lo negara, había visto perfectamente el alivio que cruzó sus ojos al ver de nuevo al guardían de la Tormenta y si esa había sido su reacción, ya podía imaginarse la de los demás cuando supieran que Gokudera había regresado con ellos.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron un momento.

Aunque todos estuvieran juntos otra vez aún tenían un asunto que resolver, uno muy importante.

* * *

¡Tan tan! ¡Ahí quedo! Al menos por ahora.

No estoy segura de cuando pondré el siguiente capítulo, pero trataré de que no sea muy tarde. Sólo ténganme paciencia ó_ò.

Es todo por hoy.

Ciao!

PD: El como Gokudera recuperó su apariencia, mmm...bueno...por eso se demoró todo un día ¿no? O_o? XD


	14. Tearin' up the track

¡Hola otra vez! ^_^U *escondida debajo de la mesa* Antes que nada ¡Lo siento! T_T De veras lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero si les dijera todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente nunca llegarían al fic XD. Me costó hacer este capítulo pero al fin lo terminé ^_^ y espero que les agrade, es un poco más largo que los demás. Hice sufrir un poco más a Haya-kun, pero también lo compensé o/o. Ya entenderán a que me refiero, ahora no los interrumpo más.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Tearin' up the track**

Dejaron que las emociones corrieran junto con las lágrimas de felicidad que ya no podían retener en los ojos, el encuentro había sido tan esperado que nadie podía culparlos por dejarse llevar por el torbellino de emociones que los embargaban. Por fin, por fin una persona tan importante en sus vidas había regresado.

Sin embargo tuvieron que contenerse un poco cuando la voz de Reborn les advirtió que Hibari estaba por los alrededores y ya había pasado la hora de salida por lo que, sin ganas de arruinar el momento siendo "mordidos hasta la muerte", decidieron ponerse en camino a sus casas. Cuando ya estaban a medio camino el arcobaleno volvió a interrumpirlos al recordarles que Tsuna tenía entrenamiento pendiente y se llevó a rastras al futuro capo después de darles una significativa mirada a los dos jóvenes que había dejado atrás...solos.

El ambiente se tornó incómodo de pronto. Había tantas cosas en la cabeza del beisbolista, tantas cosas que quería y necesitaba preguntar y sin embargo no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo de forma correcta. Por su parte, el italiano podía imaginarse la confusión que su compañero sentía y, lamentablemente, en ese momento no tenía ganas de contestar ninguna pregunta. El silencio los embargó a ambos hasta que un ruido, similar a una explosión, resonó muy cerca de ellos.

Fue una reacción inmediata e instintiva. En un segundo Gokudera había saltado con dinamitas en mano y se había arrinconado en la pared, en una posición claramente defensiva y temblando por completo, con los ojos muy abiertos y que sólo demostraban una cosa: pánico. Yamamoto se quedó inmóvil por un momento sorprendido por la reacción de su compañero y buscó con la vista el origen del ruido, listo para sacar su espada si era necesario pero notó que sólo era el neumático reventado de un auto que pasaba dos calles más abajo. Se relajó notablemente pero la preocupación volvió al voltear a ver a su compañero que seguía en la misma posición.

- ¿Gokudera?- intentó llamar su atención- Tranquilo, no es nada, es sólo...

- ¡No te acerques!- lo interrumpió el italiano, con la vista completamente perdida y los temblores de su cuerpo aumentando, empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas.

- Gokudera, está bien, tienes que tranquilizarte- levantó las manos intentando que se calmara aunque el mismo estaba empezando a asustarse por no saber cómo actuar en esa situación.

- ¡Si te acercas te mato!- la amenaza sonó completamente real.

- Escúchame, no voy a hacerte nada, sólo respira y...- intentó avanzar algunos pasos.

- ¡No te acerques!- su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar aún más, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer al piso lo que aumentó la preocupación del beisbolista.

- Escúchame Gokudera, todo está bien, yo...- no pudo terminar lo que decía.

El bombardero había dejado caer las bombas sólo para moverse a una velocidad sorprendente y, en un segundo, se encontraba detrás del pelinegro. Yamamoto ni siquiera pudo voltear la cabeza cuando sintió cómo era empujado con violencia al suelo e inmovilizado completamente por el menor, quien tenía una de sus rodillas sujetando sus manos en la espalda y llevó las suyas a ambos lados de su cabeza, levantándola y sujetándola fuertemente.

Fue en ese momento que Yamamoto comprendió. Gokudera iba a romperle el cuello.

- ¡Gokudera no!- gritó intentando hacerlo reaccionar- ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Yamamoto!- sintió las manos del peliplata ubicarse en los lugares correctos y empezar a hacer presión- ¡Detente, por favor! ¡Hayato!

El tiempo se detuvo por un segundo, mientras las manos de Gokudera empezaban a relajar su agarre.

- Ya...Yamamoto- susurró, como si acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño, bajó la mirada y notó lo que estaba pasando- Oh, ¡diablos!

Se levantó de golpe y retrocedió varios pasos, hasta volver a pegarse a la pared mientras observaba como el japonés se incorporaba intentando recuperarse del ataque sufrido.

_¿Qué...qué estaba haciendo? Yo...yo estuve a punto de... ¡Oh rayos! ¡Estuve a punto de matarlo! ¡Estuve a punto de matar a Yamamoto! ¿Có-como pude? ¡Demonios!_

Se encontraba completamente horrorizado consigo mismo y llevó las manos a su rostro, intentando cubrir las lágrimas que estaba seguro que iban a salir. El beisbolista, por su parte, estaba quieto mirándolo, pensando si sería prudente acercársele o no, aún así decidió arriesgarse.

- Go-Gokudera

- ¡No te acerques!- gritó de nuevo y el pelinegro se puso en alerta- Yo... ¡soy un monstruo!

Antes de que Yamamoto pudiera reaccionar el italiano había echado a correr en dirección a su casa. Lo siguió a toda la velocidad que pudo tratando de no perderlo de vista y logró alcanzarlo antes de que cerrara la puerta, forcejeando un poco con él.

- ¡Gokudera escúchame! No fue tu culpa, está bien...

- ¡No! ¡Nada está bien! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!- las lágrimas habían empezado a caer- ¡No tienes idea! ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de lo que pasó!

- ¡Si la tengo Gokudera! ¡Lo sabemos! ¡Lo sabemos todo!

El silencio los invadió de nuevo, esta vez el peliplata lo miraba fijamente y con ¿miedo?

- ¿De- de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que saben? ¿Quiénes?

- Nosotros...el niño nos lo contó todo- empezó a explicar lentamente- Cuando pensaron que tú habías...- no quería pensar en eso, no podía ni pronunciarlo- El niño nos lo explicó a Tsuna y a mí, después de que apareciste de nuevo como Hotaru él te reconoció y nos llamó a todos para decírnoslo pero cuando acabo su explicación tú ya habías huido otra vez, fuimos a buscarte a la base del enemigo y no te encontramos, aún así logramos capturar a algunos de sus "soldados perfectos" y a un tipo que nos contó todo lo que pasó mientras estuviste en esa misión, además nos mostró unos videos y...- sabía que no era necesario seguir.

- Ustedes... ¡ustedes no tenían ningún derecho!- la rabia, la vergüenza, el dolor, todo eso se notaba en su voz- ¡No tenían por qué meterse en eso! ¡Era un asunto sólo mío!- su cabello cubría sus ojos.

- ¡Claro que teníamos derecho! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, queríamos ayudarte y necesitábamos saber qué pasaba para saber cómo hacerlo- dio unos pasos hacia él- Gokudera, por favor, sólo queríamos que estuvieras bien.

El peliplata sólo pudo llorar en silencio un momento mientras sentía que el beisbolista se acercaba a él pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo retrocedió algunos pasos. No estaba listo para enfrentarlo todavía.

- Vete, déjame solo- su voz sonó a una completa orden.

- ¿Qué? No voy a dejarte solo, no así.

- ¡Déjame solo! Ne-necesito tiempo para pensar y ordenar todo esto, yo...quiero estar solo, por favor.

-...- Yamamoto lo miró en silencio un momento, no quería irse pero tampoco quería alterarlo más, ya había tenido suficiente- Esta bien, me iré pero llámame si algo sucede ¿de acuerdo? No hagas nada estúpido.

Lo miró solo unos segundos más antes de salir por la puerta, sin querer realmente dejarlo en ese estado. Camino a su casa rememoró todo lo que había pasado en ese día que ya estaba por acabar, las estrellas ya estaban en el cielo. Gokudera, _su_ Gokudera había regresado, pero aún no estaba bien y no sabía si volvería a estarlo, no después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el seguiría allí, a su lado esperando pacientemente a que volviera a ser el de antes y si no lo lograba, entonces aprendería a lidiar con el nuevo Gokudera.

* * *

Se sentó en la completa oscuridad en un rincón de su cuarto, sintiendo caer las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos. No podía creer que había estado a punto de matar a Yamamoto, al idiota del beisbol, a la persona que amaba. Realmente debía haber quedado trastornado para intentar algo así. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? Si lo quería tanto, al punto de que aún sin memoria se había vuelto a enamorar de él, había regresado a su lado.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que las cosas ya no eran como antes, él ya no era como antes. El hecho de que hubiera regresado no significaba que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, nada iba a ser lo mismo.

Se levantó pesadamente y salió a la calle. Necesitaba aire fresco. Vagó hasta que llegó a un parque que conocía a la perfección por que era donde solía ir a pensar. Se sentó en uno de los columpios sin pensar que ya era de noche y no había llevado nada para abrigarse, dejó que el viento le acariciara el rostro y le despejara la mente.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de Yamamoto hubiera estado con el Décimo? ¿Lo hubiera atacado a él también? ¿Tan peligroso me he vuelto?_

Los pensamientos iban y venían en su cabeza, haciéndole notar cuanto había cambiado.

_Ya no soy alguien confiable, ya no tengo nada que ofrecerle a la familia, ya no tengo utilidad. Aunque sé que eso no le importa al décimo pero... ahora que lo saben todo...no quiero que me miren con pena o lástima, en especial Yamamoto, ahora que sabe lo que hice para obtener información del enemigo ¿cómo podría fijarse en alguien tan sucio como yo?_

_Voy a volverme sólo una carga para ellos, me tendrán a su lado por lástima pero no podrán volverme a ver como antes. Además, él aún está libre y va a venir por mí, lo sé. Voy a ponerlos en peligro de nuevo y si algo pasa será mi culpa. Tengo que acabar con esto, tengo que librarme del enemigo de una vez por todas para dejar de tener miedo a todo, pero tengo que hacerlo solo, ya les he causado demasiados problemas._

La idea de irse se estaba formando nuevamente en su cabeza cuando un ruido lo alertó. Se incorporó de inmediato y sintió el pánico invadirlo y los latidos de su corazón acelerarse peligrosamente. Todos sus sentidos se alertaron y estaban listos para atacar al intruso.

- Relájate, soy yo.

- ¿A-aneki?- la voz de su hermana lo hizo reaccionar.

La silueta de Bianchi apareció entre la oscuridad, afortunadamente tenía sus lentes puestos. El italiano bajó la guardia confuso, ¿qué hacía su hermana en ese lugar? Ella pareció entender la pregunta no formulada.

- Siempre vienes a este lugar a pensar, cuando Tsuna llegó diciendo que habías vuelto supe que tarde o temprano te encontraría aquí.

- ¿Por qué viniste?- intentó aparentar indiferencia, como siempre lo hacía con ella.

- Estás confundido ¿verdad? Te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta, aunque no te agrade la idea- le dedicó una pequeña y comprensiva sonrisa- Después de todo, eres mi querido hermano menor.

Gokudera sólo frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hermana.

- Lo que me pase o no es un asunto mío, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- Te equivocas, estás pensando en irte de nuevo ¿cierto?- observó los sorprendidos ojos del menor- Es lo que siempre haces, siempre huyes, pero esta vez no voy a dejar que lo hagas. Sé todo lo que pasó, lo escuché cuando Reborn lo contó y fue fácil deducir el resto de las caras de los otros guardianes cuando regresaron con esos videos. No voy a dejar que huyas Hayato, a pesar de lo mal que te sientas ahora no voy a dejarte hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?- refunfuño, no sabía si le molestaban sus palabras o el que ella también supiera lo que había pasado.

- Porque ninguno de nosotros lo soportaría de nuevo.

Lo mencionó como si fuera la respuesta a todo y quizás lo era. Hasta ese momento el italiano comprendió que no se había puesto a pensar en como se sentirían los demás si se iba.

- Fue una espera interminable Hayato, por tener noticias tuyas. Todos se mantuvieron con esperanza porque creían en ti, porque estaban seguros de que regresarías. Luego las cosas se complicaron y las dudas aparecieron pero nunca perdieron la fe en ti. No puedes hacerles pasar por eso otra vez. No pueden perderte de nuevo.

Escuchó silencioso las palabras de su hermana y se sintió egoísta por pensar sólo en su propio dolor. Sintió como Bianchi se acercaba y le ponía una chaqueta sobre los hombros.

- Sólo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo?

Después se fue tan silenciosamente como llegó, dejando al peliplata sumido en sus pensamientos.

Su hermana podía tener razón, o quizás no.

* * *

Acababa de amanecer, pero Yamamoto ya estaba despierto. Se alistó para ir a la escuela pensando en cómo Gokudera habría pasado la noche y se dispuso a salir directo a su casa. En todo el trayecto sólo pudo pensar en como reaccionaría el peliplata al verlo y como debería responder a eso, pero no logró más que confundir su cabeza. Definitivamente no estaba hecho para pensar.

Al llegar a la casa del albino tocó la puerta pero nadie le abrió. Tocó la manija y se dio cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave.

_Oh no, otra vez no._

Abrió la puerta e ingresó rápidamente al interior, pero se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía. Miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente y sintió el miedo invadirlo. ¿Acaso se había ido de nuevo? No, eso no podía ser posible pero ¿entonces?

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió corriendo a la escuela. Quizás y sólo quizás Gokudera había decidido ir temprano.

_Por favor, que sea así, que esté allí._

Al llegar a la escuela en tiempo record voló hacia su salón, para encontrarlo aún vacío. La desesperación crecía mientras recorría los pasillos esperando ver algún mechón de cabello plateado por las esquinas, pero nada. Cuando se sentía al límite de su estabilidad mental recordó algo: la azotea. Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y vio la puerta abierta.

- ¡Gokudera!

- ¿Qué?

Volteó su cuello tan rápido que era extraño que no se hubiera roto y lo vio, ahí, apoyado contra la reja y observándolo de reojo con una mirada extraña, seguro por su inesperada entrada. Sin poder contenerse más corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- susurró sonrojado e intentando apartar al deportista.

- Me asustaste, ¿por qué no estabas en tu casa cuando fui a buscarte?- el reproche era evidente en su voz.

- Tenía papeles que tramitar, por si no lo recuerdas estuve fuera casi un año, tenía que regularizar mi situación, idiota.

- Oh, es cierto- terminó riendo y rascándose la cabeza el pelinegro, sintiéndose algo estúpido por su exagerada reacción- Es que por un momento pensé que te habías ido de nuevo.

-...- la mirada del peliplata se ensombreció- Por un momento pensé en hacerlo- y eso fue suficiente para cortar la risa del mayor.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?- mencionó serio.

- Las cosas ya no son ni serán como antes, por un momento pensé que lo mejor sería irme de nuevo y no ser una carga para ustedes, no estorbarles.

- No vuelvas a pensar en eso jamás- el tono en que lo dijo no daba lugar a réplicas- No importa si las cosas no son como antes, aprenderemos a vivir con eso, ¿tienes idea de lo que sentíamos cada vez que estábamos cerca de encontrarte y te nos volvías a escapar de las manos? ¡No puedes hacernos eso Gokudera! Además ¿una carga? No eres ninguna carga y aunque lo fueras, ¡yo te necesito!

Gokudera volteó sorprendido hacia Yamamoto sin terminar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar, admirando las mejillas sonrojadas de este antes de tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

- No vuelvas a irte Gokudera, no puedo perderte de nuevo, no puedo, no lo soportaría porque...- el peliplata se sorprendió, era lo mismo que le había dicho Bianchi, la mirada de Yamamoto encontró la suya- Porque...porque te quiero Gokudera, te quiero mucho.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios sobre los suyos que comenzaban a moverse lentamente, al principio se quedó sin saber que hacer pero tan pronto asimiló la situación empezó a corresponder el beso, rodeando el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos y acercándolo más a él. Era lo que tanto había esperado, con lo que tanto había soñado y el hecho de que Yamamoto hubiera sido el primero en tomar la iniciativa a pesar de saber lo que había hecho lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. Por su parte, el pelinegro no podía sentirse más contento. Profundizó el beso y se maravilló con el sabor de Gokudera, rodeando su cintura para pegarlo más a él. No le importaba no ser el primero en probar esos labios, ni siquiera le importaba que Gokudera ya le hubiera pertenecido a alguien más, porque en esos momentos estaba ahí, con él, en sus brazos y era todo lo que importaba.

Cuando les faltó al aire tuvieron que separarse y se miraron sonrojados pero contentos el uno al otro.

- Yo también idiota, yo también- fue todo lo que Yamamoto necesitó escuchar.

- En ese caso, luchemos juntos Gokudera- volvió a tomarlo de las manos y depositó un beso en cada una, haciendo sonrojar aún más al peliplata- Vamos a luchar contra lo que venga juntos, no te vuelvas a ir de mi lado, por favor.

- Nunca más- dijo con la sonrisa más bella que el pelinegro hubiera visto.

* * *

Dos pares de ojos observaban la escena de la azotea.

Un cándido par de ojos pertenecientes a Tsuna, que sonrió contento de que por fin sus amigos hubieran confesado sus sentimientos y dio media vuelta alejándose de la puerta de la azotea. Era mejor no interrumpirlos.

Al final tenía razón, la superintuición no sólo servía para la batalla.

El frío azul del otro par de ojos daba cuenta de que su dueño no pensaba lo mismo. Hibari frunció el ceño y se alejó a paso rápido de la escena mientras apretaba los puños con furia. Odiaba perder pero ya se desquitaría luego, preferentemente con el idiota que se había llevado al peliplata en primer lugar y le había hecho tanto daño.

Oh si, ese estúpido herbívoro pagaría lo que había hecho.

* * *

En una ciudad cercana a Namimori, en las profundidades de una base secreta, los habitantes se movían desesperados de un lado a otro. Habían perdido uno de sus cuarteles y además, a seis de sus poderosas armas. La situación se había complicado mucho y no estaban para juegos.

Unos furiosos ojos azules seguían todo el movimiento de la base. Aún no entendía como el estúpido mocoso había sido capaz de escapar de nuevo y encima, herirlo de esa forma. Pero ya se las pagaría, en cuanto lo tuviera en frente le haría pagar por toda la humillación que le había hecho pasar.

No se libraría de su furia.

* * *

¡Al fin! ^_^ Ahí está la confesión que sé que todos esperaron por catorce capítulos XD.

Y como siempre, no puedo dejar de meter un poco de 1859 en el asunto ^_^U

Ahora tengo que pensar en el siguiente porque...no tengo ni idea de que voy a poner XD.

Ciao!


	15. Ending

Hola! ^_^U Sé que esta vez me gano el premio por la demora y lo siento -.-U pero me sucedieron muchas cosas que no puedo decirles o alguien me matará ¬¬. Me costó mucho sacar este capítulo pero al fin lo logré y estoy felíz por eso XD. Este debe ser el más largo que he publicado hasta ahora, creo yo. En fin, no los aburro más y los dejo saciar su curiosidad XD.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Ending**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Gokudera había regresado al lugar al que siempre perteneció y del que nunca debió irse. Durante ese periodo de tiempo Tsuna y Yamamoto habían dado su máximo esfuerzo para ayudarlo a sentirse en casa otra vez, no lo habían dejado solo ni un instante y habían logrado que los ataques nerviosos que tenía el peliplata ante cualquier ruido que pudiera significar una amenaza para él, disminuyeran notablemente. A decir verdad, una sola palabra de Tsuna solía regresarlo a la realidad con una cara de arrepentimiento por haberse dejado llevar de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no sólo se habían concentrado en eso.

Habían entrenado lo suficiente para que el italiano pudiera unir las nuevas habilidades de combate que había adquirido a sus antiguas técnicas, dando resultados increíbles. El futuro capo también se había esmerado mucho, consciente de que Reborn no había parado con la búsqueda del escondite enemigo y que cada vez estaban más cerca de encontrarlo. Todos los guardianes habían dado el máximo esfuerzo para mejorar sus habilidades. Era hora de ajustar cuentas.

Fue cuando Reborn les dio la noticia. Habían dado con la base enemiga en un pequeño pueblo en las cercanías de Namimori al que sólo se podía llegar por tren y al parecer, estos también se preparaban para un ataque a gran escala y, dado que el enemigo era mucho menor en número que los Vongola, su única alternativa era dar un buen ataque sorpresa que ahora había sido descubierto. Si los Vongola atacaban primero el resultado estaba dado a su favor, pero no todos estaban muy seguros de la operación.

Un peliplata paseaba por las calles de Namimori completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, caminando hacia el parque al que siempre iba en momentos como este. No era que no tuviera ganas de hacerle comer el polvo al idiota que tanto daño le había hecho o que no se sintiera capaz de hacerlo. Era solo que no estaba seguro de estar listo para enfrentar todo lo que eso significaba.

Llegó hasta uno de los columpios y se sentó a despejar su mente un momento cuando notó algo en lo que no se había fijado antes.

- Sabes que los arbustos no son un buen lugar para ocultarse ¿verdad?

Hubo un poco de movimiento en los arbustos que estaban a un costado suyo y vio la cabeza de Yamamoto asomarse avergonzada.

- Lo siento- dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa- Es que te vi muy preocupado y quería saber que te pasaba, pero no me animaba a molestarte.

- Idiota- dijo el peliplata para luego soltar un suspiro- Ven, siéntate aquí- le señalo el columpio a su lado.

El beisbolista obedeció rápidamente y se sentó donde le dijo, pero no emitió ningún sonido esperando que el italiano hablara primero. Se creo un silencio entre ellos pero no era incómodo, simplemente se hacían compañía.

- No estoy seguro de esto, eso es todo- finalmente habló el peliplata.

- ¿No estás seguro? ¿Te refieres a la misión?- recibió un asentimiento a sus preguntas- Pero todos nos hemos preparado para este día, ya veras que lograremos vencerlos fácilmente y...

- ¡Eso ya lo sé tonto!- interrumpió el discurso del otro.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó confundido el pelinegro- ¿No quieres que todo esto acabe ya?

- Ese es el problema- mencionó con la cabeza baja- No sé si realmente esto acabará con todo lo que pasó. No puedo simplemente olvidarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, por más que quiera, no puedo.

- Gokudera...- intentó reconfortarlo acercándosele y poniéndole una mano en la espalda pero el peliplata lo rechazó.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Tendré que verlo otra vez! ¡Si vamos a enfrentarlo tendré que verlo y no sé si estoy listo para hacerlo!- explotó dejando salir todas sus dudas, ya no podía más.

- ¡Pero no estás solo! Voy a estar contigo Gokudera, no tendrás que enfrentarlo solo nunca más y si ese idiota intenta lastimarte de nuevo se las verá conmigo- terminó diciendo con un tono bajo y peligroso.

- Yama...- no pudo más y se levantó para arrojarse en sus brazos, necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

_Demonios idiota, más te vale que hables enserio y no me dejes solo o nunca te lo perdonaré._

Ambos se quedaron abrazados de esa forma en medio del parque por un buen rato, hasta que sus inseguridades se calmaron y estaban listos para regresar a casa.

* * *

Las explosiones se oían por todos lados mientras los Vongola se adentraban cada vez más en la base enemiga.

Los guardianes no estaban solos, habían llevado como refuerzos a muchos de los hombres de Vongola que Reborn personalmente había elegido, aún así, habían puesto especial cuidado en la organización del ataque. Tsuna y Ryohei debían entrar por el frente, abriendo el paso para los demás mientras Chrome y Lambo se ocupaban de cuidarles las espaldas y vigilar la retaguardia. Hibari y Yamamoto debían encargarse de los enemigos que fueran apareciendo en su camino hacia el comando central mientras que Gokudera, al ya conocer en algo la estructura que tenía esa nueva familia, debía ingeniárselas para indicarles cual era el camino correcto.

Todos estaban preparados para esa misión, sin embargo, un pequeño cálculo mal hecho les trajo un error no previsto.

El italiano se había separado sin preverlo de los demás y cuando intentó volver a su lado una explosión terminó de alejarlo. Nadie, ni siquiera Yamamoto, pudo actuar lo suficientemente rápido para acercársele antes de que una compuerta que no habían visto se cerrara bloqueándoles el paso, alejándolos de él.

Se quedó quieto un momento intentando percibir dónde estaba. Era un gran salón que parecía servir de cuarto de entrenamiento y no podía ver a nadie allí con él, pero podía sentirlo. Sabía que había alguien cerca y tenía el presentimiento de que no era para nada bueno.

- ¿Vas a mostrarte de una buena vez o prefieres seguir jugando a las escondidas?- intentó provocar a ese desagradable sujeto para que saliera de su escondite.

- Sigues siendo tan altanero como recuerdo ¿cierto Hotaru? O debería decir...Gokudera Hayato.

El tono que uso era tan venenoso como para helar a cualquiera, pero no a Gokudera, él ya no le tenía miedo, no _debía_ tenerle miedo. Se quedó impasible ocultando los nervios que empezaba a sentir, mientras veía como el hombre que había transformado su vida en un infierno salía de las sombras y se paraba frente a él, con una mirada de puro odio y rencor en su rostro.

- ¿Realmente creíste que era tan fácil librarte de mí Hayato? Pues te equivocaste, no voy a dejarte ir sin que pagues lo que me hiciste.

- ¿Lo que yo te hice? ¡Fuiste tú el que me hizo pasar por un infierno! ¡Me utilizaste como un simple muñeco que podías manejar a tu antojo!

- ¿Y no fuiste tú el que lo quiso así?- pronunció con una sonrisa socarrona y llena de maldad- Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tú el que entró a esta base por voluntad propia y sabiendo muy bien lo que te podía pasar si eras descubierto, además...fuiste tú el que se metió en mi cama ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-...- golpe bajo, ese era el tema que el italiano no estaba listo para tratar, lo hacía sentirse tan sucio...- No tuve otra opción, era la única forma de que alguien como tú empezara a soltar información.

- ¿Entonces no niegas que fue por tu propia voluntad?- empezaba a acercarse lentamente al peliplata, sabiendo que le estaba ganando en este juego mental- Me pregunto que dirían tus queridos amigos los Vongola si te escucharan aceptar eso. Quizás se darían cuenta del sucio insecto rastrero que eres...

- ¡Ya cállate! Yo...lo hice por ellos, tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo...

- Con motivo o sin él, lo que importa es que lo hiciste Hayato y ni tú ni ellos podrán olvidarlo nunca. Cada vez que te miren lo recordarán, cada vez que te hablen o que te toquen, ¡no podrás sacarlo de tu cabeza y ellos nunca volverán a verte de la misma forma!

- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en esto! Ellos son mis amigos y me ayudarán a olvidarlo, yo sólo vine aquí para acabar contigo de una vez por todas- juntó la fuerza que tenía y sacó dos cartuchos de dinamita, listo para atacar. No iba a dejarse confundir de nuevo.

- ¿Y crees que matándome podrás solucionarlo todo? ¡No seas ingenuo!- gritó antes de ponerse él mismo en posición de ataque.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, ninguno pensaba dejarse vencer. A pesar de que las habilidades en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de Gokudera habían mejorado notablemente, el pánico que aún le causaba ese sujeto no le permitían concentrarse en luchar al máximo. Por otro lado, su contrincante era alguien con mucha experiencia en batallas dentro de la mafia y que sabía como usar trucos sucios a la perfección, lo que les daba un mínimo margen de diferencia. Ambos se enzarzaron en un forcejeo despiadado en el que sólo querían ver al otro derrotado sin importarles realmente cuanto daño podrían hacerse a sí mismos. En un momento el ex jefe del italiano se las ingenió para quedar a muy poca distancia de él.

- ¿Sabes que es lo más irónico y patético de esto Hayato?- dejo la pregunta en el aire por un segundo- Que realmente me llegué a enamorar de ti.

El impacto que tuvo esa noticia en el bombardero lo dejó un segundo fuera de juego, incapaz de prevenir el golpe que le dieron en el rostro y que su oponente aprovechara el momento para inmovilizarlo de cara al piso.

- Ya es hora de acabar con ese maldito sentimiento.

Aún sin ver pudo reconocer perfectamente el sonido que hacía una pistola cuando le quitaban el seguro.

* * *

Corría apresurado intentando buscar otra entrada al cuarto donde había visto desaparecer a Gokudera.

_¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? ¡Y frente a mí!_

No podía dejar de recriminarse en su mente por lo que acababa de pasar. Todos los demás habían tenido que continuar con la misión puesto que no sólo se encontraban luchando contra un hombre sino contra toda una organización criminal que había estado desarrollándose en las sombras. A pesar de que lo que los movía a buscar a ese tipo en específico era algo personal, habían cargos más altos que él que también debían ser detenidos pronto. Gruñó frustrado mientras daba una vuelta en falso por el camino que había decidido seguir por su cuenta para no dejar de lado al italiano, sin embargo no estaba tan solo como pensaba.

Un golpe seco en una de sus mejillas lo hizo caer al piso y ya tenía la espada en mano lista para contraatacar cuando notó quién era el que lo había golpeado.

- ¿Hi-hibari?- no pudo ocultar la sorpresa, ¿acaso no estaban del mismo lado?

- Eres un idiota Yamamoto Takeshi y haré que pagues por eso- le respondió la voz fría del prefecto.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota como para dejar que lo separaran de nosotros? ¡Estaba a tu lado, demonios!- la ira era evidente en su voz.

- ¿Te refieres a Gokudera?- aún no entendía muy bien de que iba la cosa pero no le gustaba que le recriminaran algo por lo que ya se sentía culpable.

- ¿A quién más?- el ojiazul se acercó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo hasta su altura- Si algo le sucede será tu culpa y nunca te dejaré olvidarlo- susurró en un tono peligroso.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en Gokudera de pronto? Creí que para ti era sólo un simple herbívoro- le respondió quitando la mano de su cuello y mirándolo a los ojos seriamente, esto no le estaba gustando.

- Él nunca fue un simple herbívoro- mencionó ocultando sus ojos con su cabello- Él es el único que vale la pena proteger para mí. Él debería ser mío, ¡él hubiera sido mío si tú no te hubieras interpuesto en mi camino!- levantó la cabeza para mostrarle la mirada más fiera que hubiera puesto nunca.

- Tú...- susurró Yamamoto comprendiendo la situación- Tú quieres a...Gokudera.

- Yo soy mucho mejor para él que tú- declaró recuperando su porte frío- Yo jamás hubiera dejado que lo alejaran de esa forma conociendo el peligro que corre en este lugar.

- ¡No tienes derecho a decir eso!- se defendió el beisbolista adoptando una postura defensiva- Yo quiero a Gokudera, lo quiero de verdad y aunque tú realmente fueras mejor, al que Gokudera escogió fue a mí.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos mientras Hibari se recuperaba del golpe a su orgullo que el otro pelinegro le había dado. Odiaba reconocerlo pero...tenía razón aunque nunca se lo dijera.

- Entonces demuéstramelo y ayúdame a recuperarlo- le dio la espalda y comenzó a correr por el pasadizo- Si compruebo que eres digno de él me haré a un lado y no interferiré entre ustedes.

Yamamoto no perdió un segundo y corrió tras suyo para alcanzarlo. Iba a demostrarle a Hibari quién era el mejor...pero ahora lo más importante era Gokudera.

* * *

Pudo sentir como el cañón del arma se pegaba a su cabeza y supo que si no hacía algo en ese instante era una muerte segura. Tragó saliva pesadamente y dejó que su mente trabajara a mil por hora intentando encontrar alguna solución rápida pero ninguna podía usarse en tan poco tiempo. Cerró los ojos a la espera del disparo...pero nunca llegó.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue un quejido, el ruido del metal al caer al suelo y que el peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo desaparecía. Abrió los ojos y volteó la cabeza para ver que había sido salvado por la oportuna aparición de Hibari, quien al parecer había mandado a la pistola y al bastardo a volar con un certero golpe de su tonfa. Se quedó impresionado un momento, asimilando la idea de que ahora le debía la vida cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo sostenían y lo ayudaban a incorporarse.

- ¿Estás bien?- escuchó la voz preocupada de Yamamoto, no se había fijado que él también estaba ahí.

- Si, sólo...- no terminó de contestar la pregunta.

Su atención fue rápidamente capturada por los quejidos del sujeto que ahora esta recibiendo una paliza brutal de Hibari. Se quedó quieto observando la ira que parecía desprender el prefecto contra el antiguamente poderoso capitán cuando notó algo en el ambiente.

- Están aquí- susurró poniéndose en alerta.

El espadachín no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando ingresaron rápidamente seis de los mismos sujetos con los que habían luchado antes. Sus poderosos soldados perfectos. Dos de ellos fueron inmediatamente a proteger a su líder de los golpes de Hibari mientras un tercero se disponía a luchar contra el japonés. Los otros tres se dirigieron hasta los jóvenes que se habían quedado de lado, dándole la oportunidad al maltratado líder de ponerse en pie e intentar escapar.

- ¡Ve por él!- le gritó el peliplata a su pareja- Yo puedo encargarme de ellos, pero no dejes que ese bastardo escape.

Yamamoto no necesitó escuchar dos veces la orden de Gokudera y salió tras el tipo que no había llegado muy lejos, sólo hasta la habitación contigua. Todo parecía estar tranquilo pero sus instintos no lo engañaban, él sabía que había alguien ahí escondido y que ya era hora de que le diera su merecido. Un leve movimiento a sus espaldas fue suficiente para predecir y esquivar el golpe que iba directo a su cabeza.

- Eso no va a ser suficiente- le dijo retadoramente al pelinegro que tenía en frente suyo.

- ¿Y crees que eso es todo?- respondió el otro de la misma manera.

Yamamoto no pudo evitar notar que ese sujeto parecía ser realmente fuerte, y no sólo por la forma en la que peleaba sino por que era capaz de hacerlo después de haberse enfrentado a Hibari. Intentó ubicar algún punto débil mientras se mantenían muy parejos en la pelea.

- Realmente eres un estúpido ¿cierto?- comenzó a provocar el ojiazul.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, aún concentrado en la batalla.

- ¿Cómo puedes mantener a tu lado a un juguete que ha sido tan usado como él?

El japonés se quedó helado al escuchar eso y se apartó para no darle oportunidad al otro de aprovecharse de su estupor.

- Tú... ¿te refieres a...?

- Me refiero a tu querido Gokudera Hayato, es fácil darse cuenta que hay algo entre ustedes- respondió con burla- Aunque cuando gemía en mi cama yo lo conocía como Hotaru, dime ¿aún sigue siendo tan deliciosamente apretado?

- ¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves?- la ira se apoderó del espadachín, jamás se había sentido tan molesto.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Tu querido espía se dedico a seducirme como todo un ofrecido hasta que consiguió meterse en mi cama, aunque no puedo quejarme, realmente era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

- ¡Ya cállate!- no pudo resistirlo más y se lanzó al ataque.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta escuchar lo que hice con él?- esquivó el ataque dispuesto a descontrolarlo más- Porque eso no fue todo, soy una persona muy creativa ¿sabes? No me faltaron las nuevas ideas, pensé que no podría soportarlas pero es más resistente de lo que parece a pesar de que fui un poco brusco con él, quizás demasiado.

- ¡Ya basta!- ahora si, estaba decidido a matar a ese asqueroso sujeto.

Tanta era la ira que Yamamoto había acumulado que dejó de medir su fuerza y atacó a su oponente con todo lo que tenía, ganando una gran ventaja sobre él. Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, su espada ya se encontraba manchada de sangre y aún así el sujeto seguía esquivando los ataques que podían resultar mortales. Realmente era resistente.

Estaba tan molesto que no notó la sonrisa en el rostro de quien estaba tirado en el suelo antes de darle una patada detrás de la rodilla y hacerlo caer. Tampoco notó cuando doblaba la pierna para sacar un arma que tenía escondida dentro de su bota. Lo único que vio fue como se incorporó delante suyo, completamente ensangrentado, mientras lo apuntaba directamente a la cabeza con el arma.

El sonido de un disparo resonó en la habitación.

* * *

Sé lo que están pensando y si, amo dejarlos con suspenso XD.

Ahora voy a descansar un poco -.- estuve avanzando este capítulo un poquito cada noche y me muero de sueño -_-.

Esperen el siguiente capítulo que será ¡EL ÚLTIMO! Si, señoras y señores, esta historia llega a su fin XD.

¿Cómo acabaré todo? ¡Mándenme reviews o no actualizo! ò_ó (de nuevo con las amenazas -.-)

Ciao!


	16. I don't wanna miss a thing

Gomen por la tardanza ^_^uU pero no pude ponerlo antes. Me pasaron un montón de cosas que les explicaré al final, por ahora creo que lo que les interesa es el capítulo y no me interpondré entre ustedes para arriesgarme a ser linchada o_oU. Quedó confirmado, las amenazas funcionan XD.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**I don't wanna miss a thing **

El sonido de un disparo resonó en la habitación.

Un cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras la sangre comenzaba a correr manchando su oscuro cabello.

Ojos azules se desviaron y observaron por última vez al peliplata que estaba parado en el umbral antes de que su brillo se apagara definitivamente.

Yamamoto se quedó congelado viendo el cuerpo que estaba inerte enfrente suyo, sin saber como debía reaccionar ante la situación. Apartó la vista del ahora cadáver y la dirigió también a la puerta, para ver como Gokudera temblaba de pies a cabeza, respirando agitadamente y sosteniendo casi sin fuerza la pistola que acababa de disparar. El humo aún salía del cañón.

Unos pasos detrás de él, Hibari se apoyaba en el umbral sosteniendo uno de sus brazos que al parecer se encontraba herido. Él tampoco parecía saber muy bien que era lo que debía hacer ahora.

Fue cuestión de unos segundos en los que ambos pelinegros estuvieron por acercarse al italiano cuando este cambió su expresión repentinamente. Su postura se puso rígida y sus ojos se llenaron de ira y pánico, casi igual a los que tenía el día que sufrió su primer ataque y estuvo a punto de matar a Yamamoto. Levantó el arma y la sostuvo firme para disparar una y otra vez sobre el cuerpo de quien ya estaba muerto, provocando la inmediata alarma en quienes lo acompañaban. No se detuvo y siguió presionando el gatillo aunque se hubieran acabado las balas.

- ¡Go...gokudera! ¡Basta! ¡Detente!- gritó Yamamoto intentando hacerlo reaccionar, una vez que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para evitar las balas cuando el peliplata empezó a disparar.

- ¡Ya basta herbívoro!- Hibari también intentó acercarse, pero parecía que estaba más malherido de lo que aparentaba.

Ambos intentaban pensar rápido. Sabían que el italiano había perdido el control y aunque su arma ya estuviera descargada, no podían ser imprudentes y acercarse de pronto. No podían culparlo tampoco, había enfrentado a la persona que le había hecho vivir una pesadilla, había luchado contra sus recuerdos tormentosos y finalmente, había sido él quien había disparado el arma. El sujeto se lo merecía, pero él aún no estaba listo para llegar a ese punto y cargar con las consecuencias.

- Hayato...- susurró el beisbolista mientras se acercaba lentamente- ¡Hayato! ¡Reacciona de una buena vez!- terminó gritando.

Y reaccionó instantáneamente. Parecía que la clave para sacarlo de ese tipo de trances era llamarlo por su nombre, simplemente recordarle quién era. El arma cayó al suelo, junto con él. Sus rodillas impactaron duramente contra la superficie pero no hizo ninguna mueca, seguía teniendo la misma expresión de miedo e ira mezcladas. Después, llevó sus manos para cubrir su rostro y sin que los otros lo esperaran...empezó a llorar.

- Hayato...- esta vez si se acercó a su lado para abrazarlo fuertemente y reconfortarlo.

Los dos estaban allí, olvidándose del mundo. Gokudera por fin estaba descargando todo el dolor que tenía en el alma y que se había obligado a callar para no preocuparlos más de lo necesario, mientras Yamamoto solo intentaba ser el refugio que necesitaba.

_Finalmente todo ha terminado._

Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de ambos, mientras eran observados por Hibari.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó los labios del ojiazul. Al parecer esta vez había perdido pero no se arrepentía, había sido contra un oponente digno.

* * *

El sol caía tranquilamente sobre la ciudad, el ambiente se sentía limpio y ligero. Un castaño corría por las calles lo más rápido que podía. Aunque ese día era domingo y no tenía clases estaba my ansioso por llegar a la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos y averiguar su situación.

El día anterior finalmente se habían enfrentado a esa organización que tanto daño les había hecho desde las sombras y la habían derrotado por completo. No había sido una batalla fácil, pero finalmente obtuvieron la victoria. Aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse por sus amigos, mientras él y los demás estaban luchando contra las cabezas de esa organización, Yamamoto y Gokudera se habían enfrentado al asqueroso sujeto que tenía la culpa de todo.

No había sabido nada de ellos hasta que la batalla terminó y los vio salir, en una visión nada tranquilizadora. El beisbolista sostenía entre sus brazos a un inconsciente Gokudera mientras Hibari caminaba como podía detrás de ellos. No le habían dado detalles, sólo dijeron que el peliplata necesitaba descansar y Yamamoto lo llevaría al Takesushi para cuidar de él. Hibari desapareció sin que lo vieran como siempre.

Cuando realizaron la inspección del lugar encontraron el cadáver del antiguo capitán del italiano.

Llegó a la casa de Yamamoto sin darse cuenta por estar metido en sus pensamientos. Se acercó y entró al restaurante lentamente, vio algunos clientes y no quiso llamar la atención. Fue a la barra donde estaba el padre de Yamamoto y este le dijo que podía subir al cuarto de su hijo, ahí estaban ambos.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó tímidamente después de tocar la puerta.

Su respuesta fue un Yamamoto saliendo rápida y silenciosamente, haciéndole una señal para que lo siguiera y cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. No preguntó nada en el camino que hicieron para llegar al jardín trasero.

- ¿Yamamoto? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó por fin.

- Lo siento Tsuna, es que a Gokudera le llevó mucho tiempo poder dormir y no quiero que se despierte- respondió con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Yamamoto... ¿qué pasó ayer?- sacó la pregunta que tenía atravesada en la garganta.

La mirada del pelinegro se perdió en el cielo un rato antes de voltear a verlo, como si buscara las palabras correctas para empezar.

- Nos enfrentamos a ese tipo Tsuna- empezó a hablar con un rostro serio- Fue una batalla dura pero al fin nos lo quitamos de encima. El problema es que no fuimos ni Hibari ni yo los que nos encargamos de él. Fue Gokudera quien lo mató al final.

- ¿Go...gokudera-kun?- preguntó completamente atónito.

- Perdió el control. Disparó hasta que se le acabaron las balas y aún así tardó en salir de su estado de shock, luego se derrumbó. Se pasó toda la noche llorando como un niño y recién en la madrugada cayó presa del cansancio. Sé que fue una experiencia dura para él pero aún así no puedo entender su reacción por completo, ese tipo se lo merecía- dijo lo último con rabia contenida.

- Yamamoto...- dijo el castaño dudoso- Pro-probablemente fue por el hecho de matar, debe haber sido muy duro para Gokudera-kun pasar ese límite.

- No es eso dame-Tsuna- apareció Reborn, como siempre dándole una patada en la cabeza a su alumno y haciéndolo gritar de dolor- Gokudera es un hitman, lo que significa que ya ha matado antes y eso no fue lo que lo conmocionó.

- Pero... ¿entonces qué fue?- preguntó esta vez Yamamoto.

- Fue la impresión de a quién mató. Aunque ese sujeto se lo mereciera matarlo significó cerrar una etapa muy dolorosa en la vida de Gokudera. Desde que regresó siempre ha estado ocupado con algo, primero no recordaba nada y luego estuvo entrenándose para volverse fuerte y poder enfrentarlo pero ya que todo ha terminado...es hora de que él asimile y enfrente las cosas que pasaron, va a ser muy duro pero lo único a lo que debe dedicarse ahora es a curar sus heridas, por más que le duela tener que rebuscar en ellas para lograrlo, ya no tiene más cargas que esa.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio después de escuchar las palabras del arcobaleno y luego voltearon el rostro hacia donde quedaba la habitación en donde ahora descansaba el peliplata. Empezaban a comprender lo difícil que serían las cosas para su amigo y novio de ahora en adelante, pero no importaba que tanto les costara, ellos se mantendrían a su lado hasta el final.

Gokudera por fin había vuelto a casa. No lo perderían otra vez.

* * *

Una tortuosa semana había pasado y aún no obtenían los resultados que esperaban. Gokudera seguía encerrado en sí mismo, sin querer tener más contacto con los demás que el necesario. Todos habían ido a visitarlo al Takesushi, donde se seguía quedando porque no era seguro dejarlo solo además de que Yamamoto había insistido en ser él quien lo cuidara.

Empezaba otro día más de intentar sacar al italiano de su mundo de autocompasión.

El beisbolista se levantó muy temprano y le preparó un desayuno sencillo, sabía que solo iba a tocar, con suerte, la mitad y lo llevó en una bandeja hasta su habitación. Entró sin tocar la puerta ya que a esa hora su huésped y novio aún dormía.

Suspiró mientras dejaba la bandeja a un lado y se aproximaba hasta un costado suyo. Esa visión no le agradaba para nada. Las ojeras se marcaban en el pálido rostro por las horas que le costaba dormir, la expresión de cansancio absoluto y de dolor. Incluso pudo notar los rastros de las lágrimas que seguro derramó durante la noche, en medio de una de sus ya tan comunes pesadillas. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, pero aún conservaba ese brillo que le encantaba y sobretodo, había bajado mucho de peso.

Se acercó e intentó despertarlo de la forma más suave que pudo para no sobresaltarlo. No funcionó.

El peliplata pegó un brinco en cuanto sintió que alguien lo tocaba y Yamamoto estaba seguro de que hubiera gritado si no lo hubiera callado con un beso antes. Ese contacto solía calmarlo cuando despertaba así y tal como esperaba, pronto lo sintió relajarse en sus brazos.

- Buenos días- lo saludó suavemente- Te traje el desayuno, pero tienes que comértelo todo esta vez ¿de acuerdo?

- Takeshi...- fue la respuesta del albino antes de dirigir la mirada a la comida.

_Bueno, no comió todo pero fue más de lo que comió ayer._

Fue el consuelo que se dio Yamamoto al llevar los platos, aún con comida, hasta la cocina.

Las cosas habían ido mejorando poco a poco, a paso lento. Por lo menos ahora podía estar seguro de que Hibari no se metería entre ellos, después de todo fue muy claro al aceptar después de la batalla que si Hayato lo había elegido a él no podía interferir en su decisión. Eso era un alivio porque tener a alguien como él de enemigo no era muy agradable, aunque...si se trataba de Hayato lucharía contra todo el mundo de ser necesario.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y sus ánimos se recargaron mientras subía de nuevo a su habitación. Encontró a su novio sentado mirando sin ver por la ventana y se acercó despacio para luego abrazarlo por la espalda, ganándose un salto del susto por parte de su pareja.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que ya no tienes nada que temer?- susurró un poco triste, aún no lograba darle la confianza suficiente- Estás en mi casa, conmigo, relájate un poco ¿si?

- L-lo siento- le respondió también triste- No es mi intención pero...aún no estoy listo para llevar las cosas como antes.

- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te molesta Hayato?- preguntó directamente. Estaba cansado de que el italiano actuara tan nervioso cuando él estaba cerca.

- Y-yo...- lo miró unos segundos antes de apoyarse en su hombro y empezar a llorar- ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! Es-es que no puedo olvidarlo, por más que lo intento cada vez que me tocas o que te acercas a mí recuerdo lo que "él "me hacía. No quiero confundirte con él pero es casi un reflejo que no puedo evitar... ¡lo siento!

- Ha-Hayato- susurró el beisbolista mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente intentando reconfortarlo.

Le dolía escuchar eso, le dolía ver que Gokudera no podía pensar solo en él y que la sombra del ser que tanto odiaba seguía interponiéndose entre ellos, pero era aún más doloroso saber que la persona que amaba seguía sufriendo sin que pudiera ayudarlo. Tenía que hacer algo.

- Entonces déjame ayudarte- habló firme- Deja que te ayude a borrar las huellas que ese idiota dejó en ti.

- ¿Ta-takeshi?- preguntó confundido el peliplata, sin entender a que se refería.

- Por favor Hayato...solo confía en mi- se inclinó para atrapar sus labios en un beso.

El beso empezó suave como los que siempre le daba pero lentamente empezó a aumentar la intensidad. El beisbolista lamió los labios del italiano como una señal a la que este respondió abriendo la boca para profundizar el contacto. Las lenguas se enrollaban y luchaban por controlar a la otra mientras la temperatura subía en la habitación.

De un momento a otro el peliplata se encontraba recostado en la cama con el pelinegro encima, mientras este se dedicaba a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con las caricias más suaves que podía darle. Los besos viajaron de su boca a su cuello y el italiano no pudo contener los suspiros y pequeños gemidos de placer. Nunca se había sentido tan bien. Sin embargo, no todo podía ser tan perfecto.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando su mente se nubló por un momento y en vez de ver a su novio vio a otro sujeto, un sujeto de fríos ojos azules. Por un momento intentó quitárselo de encima y alejarse todo lo que pudiera, pero un par de brazos lo sostuvieron fuerte.

- Mírame Hayato...mírame, soy yo- lo tomó de las mejillas para que lo viera directamente a los ojos- No quites la mirada de mí.

- Takeshi...- lo observó fijamente con una sonrisa- Ayúdame a olvidar.

Fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar el japonés para seguir con lo que hacía. Fue quitándole lentamente la ropa a su peliplata y dejaba que él también se la quitara. Las caricias se hacían presentes con más ahínco, los gemidos subían de volumen y el contacto se volvía más íntimo. Se perdieron en la vorágine de emociones que habían estado conteniendo y Gokudera no volvió a pensar en nadie más que no fuera Takeshi, _su_ Takeshi.

Cuando el pelinegro empezó a entrar en él después de prepararlo cuidadosamente, todo pensamiento o herida del pasado se sanó instantáneamente. Cualquier mancha Yamamoto la borró con su cuerpo y su amor. Se hicieron uno y se entregaron completamente. Era la primera vez que ambos experimentaban algo tan hermoso como eso, porque esta vez _si _era con amor. Llegaron a la cumbre juntos y se miraron a los ojos antes de sonreírse, más felices que nunca.

* * *

Los rayos de la luna caían suavemente a través de la ventana del departamento de cierto peliplata. Las cortinas se movían con la brisa de verano que entraba para refrescar el ambiente. Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde el ataque final que acabo con la potencial amenaza que esa organización había significado para ellos.

En la cama había dos figuras desnudas recostadas. El italiano se encontraba dormido tranquilamente mientras un japonés beisbolista lo observaba en silencio a un costado suyo.

No le podía quitar la mirada de encima. El calor lo había despertado y al observar la hermosa imagen a su lado todo rastro de sueño lo había abandonado.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en estos meses que por momentos realmente pensó que no volvería a verlo, sin embargo ahí estaba, a su lado, y podía pasar toda la noche simplemente viéndolo respirar. La forma tan tranquila en la que dormía era el mejor triunfo que podía tener después de meses de duro trabajo para que volviera a integrarse al grupo y a rehacer su vida. Incluso la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era algo que jamás pensó que podría ver. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

Habían perdido tanto tiempo juntos mientras duro esa estúpida misión que pudo separarlos para siempre que lo único que hacía últimamente era estar a su alrededor para pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado, y aunque el italiano a su lado lo negara y se molestara, sabía que también le gustaba eso. No quería perderse nada, ni siquiera su rostro dormido.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

Se acercó más a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, maravillándose con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, que eran la prueba de que había cumplido con su palabra y había vuelto a él. No pudo resistirlo más y empezó a repartir besos por todo su rostro para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, dándoles las gracias a todos los dioses de que pudieran estar juntos y deseando que pudiera ser así para siempre. Sintió algo de movimiento que provenía de la persona en sus brazos.

- ¿Takeshi?- susurró una voz adormilada- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no es nada, siento despertarte- susurró también mientras se separaba solo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto que lo sé, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?- frunció levemente el seño.

El pelinegro rió un poco ante la respuesta. Solo un par de meses antes Gokudera lo habría golpeado por mencionar esas cosas tan a la ligera, pero con el correr del tiempo esa timidez disfrazada de rudeza había ido disminuyendo entre ambos y ahora era capaz de decirlo sin problemas.

- No me has respondido- mencionó de nuevo el peliplata- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- intentó separarse de él.

- ¡No! No te muevas- pidió el beisbolista, volviendo a acurrucarse contra su cuerpo- Sólo un momento más ¿si?, sólo quédate conmigo exactamente así por un momento más.

- ¿Ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó confundido el italiano, pero no lo alejó.

- Solo quiero abrazarte así, cerca de mi pecho, tal como estamos ahora- cerró los ojos para aspirar el aroma de su cabello- Te he extrañado y necesitado mucho, sólo déjame estar así Hayato.

Gokudera soltó un suspiro. Era uno de esos ataques de ternura que solían darle de vez en cuando y a los que debía seguirles la corriente. Devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron de esa forma por un momento más.

Después de todo ya no tenían nada que los apurara o los preocupara. Todas sus pesadillas se habían terminado y ahora podían recorrer el mismo camino juntos, tomados de las manos para protegerse mutuamente si los problemas surgían de nuevo. Ya no había nada que temer porque se tenían el uno al otro y no iban a dejar que eso cambiara nunca más.

Compartieron un último beso antes de que finalmente el sopor del ambiente los arrastrara a dormir otra vez, para seguir soñando con su mundo perfecto en el que aún en los sueños estaban juntos.

_**.**_

_**Finito**_

* * *

O/O Mi primer lemon... _ ¡no me maten! ¡me costó mucho escribirlo!. Ahora si, las explicaciones: tenía pensado actualizar desde el jueves pero tuve exámenes, me atacó un perro (T_T), me deprimí, fue el cumpleaños de mi hermano y pasé toda la mañana del domingo rodeada de mocosos, y por último...¡me robaron el cel de nuevo! ò_ó. Pasé toda una maratónica operación secreta para que nadie (entiéndase mi madre ¬¬) supiera lo que había pasado y poder conseguir un cel exactamente igual y...¡lo logré! ^_^, así que nadie lo sabrá nunca (excepto ustedes u_uU).

Bueno, este fic ha terminado y espero que les haya gustado el final, hice lo mejor que pude. Les agradezco todos sus reviews que me alentaron ha continuar escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias! ^_^

Y quiero dedicarle este fic a Pablito, sé que nunca lo vas a leer pero fuíste quien me inspiró en el primer capítulo, aunque no de la forma que me hubiera gustado. Las personas viven en la mente y los recuerdos de quienes los conocieron y tú vas a seguir con nosotros siempre como el gran amigo que fuíste.

Me despido antes de ponerme a llorar, pero no por mucho tiempo. Con un cel nuevo, deudas hasta el cuello y un fic terminado estoy lista para comenzar mi próximo proyecto, así que sólo esperen unos días (ya tengo el prólogo XD) y la historia será el 1859 y 8059 que había prometido, con m-preg incluido! :D. ¡Así que nos leemos pronto!

Ciao!


End file.
